


Teenage Crime Affairs

by Ninjago_Mafia101



Category: Ninjago - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 69,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjago_Mafia101/pseuds/Ninjago_Mafia101
Summary: What happens if the ninja weren't heroes? In fact they were criminals apart of a mafia gang. This story is all about the ninja's mafia life. I own nothing but my own writing! Heavy mature content, please read the warning in the beginning note.
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker, Cole/Kai (Ninjago), Cole/Lloyd Garmadon, Cole/Zane (Ninjago), Dareth/Ronin (Ninjago), Jay Walker/Zane, Kai/Jay Walker, Kai/Skylor (Ninjago), Kai/Zane (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon & Zane, Lloyd Garmadon/Jay Walker, Lloyd Garmadon/Kai, Lloyd Garmadon/Nya, Nya & Skylor (Ninjago), Nya/Jay Walker, Nya/P.I.X.A.L./Skylor (Ninjago), Nya/Skylor (Ninjago), Nya/Zane (Ninjago), P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)
Comments: 49
Kudos: 66





	1. Character File

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Ninjago Mafia AU! Please note this story contains: sexual content/dirty jokes, heavy swearing, gore, harsh/offensive topics, mentioning of usage with drugs/alcohol, and other mafia crime gang stuff. If you are not comfortable with this I highly recommend this story is not for you! If you are good with what I just said then please enjoy! ~ Kimi (PS. Any characters that aren’t Ninjago characters are just characters I make up on the spot, not thought out and well detailed OC’s and will not be super important.)

Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon- 16, Head of the gang, keeps everyone in check, is the one who takes control of any missions from their secret boss. Due to being head, he knows Boss quite well, especially since being the one to always report any major updates or progress on a mission to Boss. He doesn't like doing certain things a certain way, but isn't afraid to get his hands dirty if needed to. Is a Virgin. Says he's straight but he's just scared to admit he's bisexual. Doesn't really do drugs, but he does drink a little. His dad is one of his managers and anything about his mother was forgotten. Is the First Spinjitzu Master's grandson.  
"The Boss is gonna kick our asses if we don't get this mission done."~LMG

Kai Smith- 17, Skylors boyfriend, brother to Nya Smith. The charmer but for females. He's flirty a lot which just makes things easier if a girl has the information they need for a certain mission. Smokes weed and vape/juul a lot, and drinks a fair amount. Easy for him to get drunk though. The more drunk he is the more asshole he gets. Skylor and him understand that sometimes to get missions done they have to do whatever it takes, so they try to not get too annoyed when one sees the other flirting with someone else. Under no circumstances will he ever do anything sexually for a random male. Is not a Virgin. Parents (Ray and Maya) are aware of his illegal actions but doesn't care as long as he visit.   
"Soooo, if I wine and dine you lil miss, is information a possibility as a reward?" ~KS

Nya Smith- 16, The charmer/undercover girl of the group, and the sister to Kai Smith. Normally works with guys, but will try to seduce whoever she needs to. She also helps Lloyd organizes missions and monitor them when it's one of the others. She also knows how to dox and hack big online websites and platforms. Makes tech and gadgets as well for the team. Parents let Kai run off to the mafia but wouldn't let her, so she snuck out and joined and hasn't seen her parents since. Relationship with Jay has been on and off, and due to that she drinks just a slight bit, but would never do drugs. Straight but a mission is a mission 👀👀👀 Was once raped while on a mission.   
"Hey there big guy, mind do a lil somethin somethin, for lil ol me?" ~NS

Cole Brookstone- 18, The Gay Male Stripper. Normally he's the one being sent out to do the more ~dirty~ missions, he's also gets touched a lot by random girls on the street/clubs and apparently not a Virgin. Refuses to tell anyone about how that happened. He prefers to work with males when being sent to go undercover at a strip club/normal club, but of course if getting into a girls pants will help the mission, even though he'll be highly uncomfortable, he will do what the boss says. His mother is deceased, and he misses her greatly, and he ran away from his father due to not wanting to be a dancer, and not only that, his dad was major homophobic, and didn't support him being gay. So he ran away to a life of crime. Smoked weed a few times, smoked a cigarette once and never again. Would never do any other drugs but weed, and enjoys getting drunk at clubs, even though it takes a lot before he's actually drunk.   
"How good do I have to fuck you to get what I need?" ~ CB

Jay Walker- 17, The innocent one on the outside, sweet, funny, tech guy, kinda. Is adopted. Barely knows anything about his real parents. He helps Zane and Nya make a lot of their tech and gadgets and upgrade or improve them. His adoptive parents doesn't know about the whole mafia gang he's part of, due to that he calls and visits rarely and try to make many good reasons why they can't visit his "private school". A lot of the times if Cole's sent out to do stuff alone he'd drag him along with him as his little accomplice. He also doesn't drink or do drugs or swear. He only swears when he's drunk, really high on whatever drugs, or really sexually simulated/horny. It's extremely hard to nearly impossible, but is possible to get him drunk/drink/on drugs. Cole is the only one who knows that he isn't innocent at all on the inside and knows his little swear secret, but he doesn't know Cole knows. Due to his on and off relationship with Nya, he decided to explore his boundaries and go Bisexual. Is a Virgin.  
"Listen, I am not a baby, I just think swearing is a sign of weak verbal skills." ~JW

Zane Julien- built 17 years ago, The brains of course. This type of work (especially since it's illegal) isn't up his alley but he kinda doesn't have a choice. Is a robot built specifically for this gang, and the Boss threatens to get rid of him if he doesn't cooperate and wanting to not be smashed to smithereens, he sucks it up and works with them. Takes care of any research needing to be done and helps plan out how to go about on the mission they receive from the Boss. Also creates blueprints for the gadgets. As a robot he doesn't really have any interest in females nor males, but he is interested in Pixal. His "father" or builder wouldn't make anymore bots for the ninja to use once he found out that they were using Zane for illegal activities. So Boss ordered Kai to kill his "father". "It'd be great if you guys actually listened to me, especially after researching illegal stuff against my will, and focusing on the plan is also good." ~ZJ

Sensei Wu- Age unknown, Their manager. He has lots of secrets hidden from them and only brings them up when absolutely needed to. He isn't much of a bad person but he got wrapped up into this due to a debt him and his brother owed the Boss, and ended up recruiting the ninja for this. Sometimes, rare, but sometimes gives the team help and advice needed for missions. Unknown if he's a Virgin. "I'm you're manager, not your babysitter, figure it out." ~SW

Sensei Garmadon- Age Unknown, Co-manger of the ninja. Was also forced into this due to a debt him and his brother owed to the Boss. He has a tiny bit experience with the gangs. Helps with advice and trains them. Regrets that he had to wrap his son into a work of illegal crime at a young age. His wife left him and his son after he told her and tried to convert her to the crime life, no where to be seen after. Not a Virgin.   
"If you guys resort to asking me for help, you've gone low." ~SG

Ronin- 28, A supplier for a lot of gangs and illegal companies. The ninja normally go to him for when they need something forged like IDs to get into certain clubs, and passports. Also the one to go to dig up any files and documents on others. Drinks and smokes cigarettes a lot, has done heroin a few times and cocaine, and naturally has a asshole attitude. Has an accomplice. Isn't a Virgin.   
"Hmmm, I can help you with that, but it's gonna cost a bit, and try to kick me in my dick again I'll double up." ~Ronin

Dareth- 25, Ronins accomplice. Just helps Ronin with whatever he needs. Isn't interested in helping illegal crime families, but got wrapped into this mess by having a debt with a whole new loan shark company, and Ronin saved him, under the price of he had to be Ronins assistant permanently. It's been 4 years since that happened and Dareth doesn't mind Ronin all that much anymore. He drinks a few times, but avoids drugs at all cost. Unknown if a Virgin or not. "Running a bar is no where near my to do list after what happened the last time, I'm perfectly happy working with Ronin." ~Dareth

Skylor Chen- 18, Kais girlfriend, but also another undercover girl Incase Nya needs back up. Owns a noodle shop that closes at 10 PM, then at 10:30 PM reopens but it's a club. It's where Cole normally goes to since he doesn't like going to clubs without friends, having it ran by Skylor just makes things better. She pays whoever works for her which includes Cole preforming on the poles, and anyone wanting to attend the bar or be a waiter/waitress. Not a Virgin. Her father found out about her secret mafia life, and the reason why she wouldn't work for him. So he tried to sabotage any missions he could find out she had to do, so orders from her Boss she had to kill her own father, and her mother left once she found out her father was doing illegal villainy things.  
"Touch my ass again without my permission and a dildo is going up YOUR ASS." ~SC

Pixal Borg- built 19 years ago, Accomplice to Zane, and his love interest. After the incident with Dr. Julien, they stole one of Borgs bots which happened to be Pixal. She's been reprogrammed to work for them of a life of crime. Also helps with building tech and gadgets and upgrading their vehicles. If Zane can't get something done she's the one to do it for him. If she isn't too busy, or have nothing to do she visits Skylor at the noodle restaurant. Is the sweetest out of the girls, but likes to have girls night out anyway with them despite how crazy they are. Is normally concerned for the Ninja when they leave for missions. "Don't do anything stupid, I'm tired of arranging ways for you guys to break out of jail." ~PB


	2. Chapter 1: It's Not the Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are already labeled, as this chapter would be read as "Chapter 2: Chapter 1", but I don't consider the Character File as a whole chapter. So I will be just doing the "Chapter 1/2/3 etc".

~Lloyd's POV~

"This is great, perfect. Couldn't be betteerrrrr."

I say as I really wanna bash my head into this brick wall in a dark alley way. What's the point of a heist if it's taking this long to return? I ran my hands threw my hair. Just deep breaths Lloyd, they're gonna pull through in no time, cause this is totally not the billionth time we did this or anything. I take my phone out my pocket and squint at the screen for the time. It's 8:45 PM, and Boss ordered we would be out of there with the money and back at the Monastery by 9 PM.

"Hey, come on Lloyd calm down, they'll make it, you need to chillax man."

A hand was placed on my shoulder for support behind me. "Skylor, I'm really glad you came along with us this time but they're fucking late. There's no way in HELL we're gonna be back at the monastery in time." I gently grab Skylors supportive hand and dropped it off my shoulder. At the same time she swept from behind me to the front to face me so I can see her. "Okay okay, they're sometimes dumbasses, sure, but there's no way they'll risk the trouble coming to them." She looks around before getting close and whispering in my ear..."Especially if it's Boss' orders." She steps back and give me an reassuring smile, but knowing my team... it's a possibility.

"HEY LLOYD!"

"AH FUCK!"

I nearly jumped into another realm as I'm bent over trying to catch my breath, I hear laughing behind me. "You should've heard yourself scream, honestly." I hear. I turn around and see Jay, Kai, and Cole standing there laughing, while Cole had a medium brown bag on his shoulder. Jay was the one who yelled in my ear, I could tell because his voice, and his face is red from laughing so hard. "Ooohhh wow, so funny, that was really amazing guys what a team we are" I start tapping my feet and roll my eyes. "Hey Nya, come in, the boys arrived we're on our way back." Skylor says into her ear piece while settling on a motorcycle. "But that was pretty funny." Cole says to me while wiping his eyes. "It wasn't where'd you even come from? It's a fucking dark alley way."

Kai then pointed up and I looked, noticing the rooftops. I grunted and shrugged my shoulders and got on my motorcycle. "We're sorry we took awhile." Jay perks up while looking at his watch on his arm. "Kai wanted to have a little fun before we dipped" Jay continues as he follows Cole onto a motorcycle and gets on behind him, and Kai gets on with Skylor. "Yeah yeah, whatever, just don't stay too behind, they didn't see where you went right?" I look over at Cole and Jay, Cole nods and hands Jay the bag so he could properly grip the bike. "Don't fuck this up Jay." Cole says while faced Jay. "Me? What do you mean by don't.. uh, frick this up." I watch as Jay hugs the bag tighter, getting the idea what Cole meant.

"Let's go boys." Skylor says out of no where and rides out of the alley way into the road and Cole and I follow.

And of course we were late.  
Once we arrived at the monastery, it was 9:10 PM. Master Wu is ruthless when it comes to grading our missions. We all parked our bikes in the underground garage and took the lift up, and into the meeting room. The meeting room which was just this giant wooden rectangle table with some chairs, and of course some tech and gadgets and such. While stepping inside I've noticed two very annoyed people.

"You're late." Nya says firmly while crossing her arms. "Boss nor Wu will not be pleased.." Zane chimed it. I sighed, "Look I know, I know, I'm rea-

"Whatever, we're fine, Boss can suck a dick for all I care." Cole interrupts me, throwing the brown bag up through the air at Zane. I watch as Zane let the bag hit the floor and stares straight at Cole. "Ugh, you guys really are dumbasses sometimes." Skylor grunts while pacing past me to grab the bag and hands it to Nya and she grabs it with her left hand. Nya sighs loudly and massages her forehead with her right hand middle finger and thumb.

"Okay, listen up. It's not the start, this isn't the fucking beginning. You all know we can't be cutting it close like this and just say whAtVer." Kai walks up and rests his elbow on my shoulder while giving a smug look. Knowing that look I'm pretty sure Kai is about to say something that'll piss Nya off and get his ass beat but I'm not partaking in this, nope not this time. Leader my ass.

"Sis, it is whatever though, do you know the amount of bullshit Boss says and never means." Kai says raising an eyebrow at Nya. I look over and see Nya making a really grumpy face, "I'm sick of your guys shit and I'm sure Boss is too." She simply replies, she also gives the bag to Zane and he nods his head and heads towards the door, through the living room, and I'm assuming towards Sensei Wu's room through the living room main door.

Great this is just great, everyone's going to be in a pissy mood for the next hour. "Ah, I knew I heard voices in here." Well everyone except for one. My eyes reach across the room to the door to spot Pixal smiling, I smile back to her hopefully letting her know everything's fine. "Dinner is on the table, I'd appreciate if you guys eat at the table and not anywhere you please and leave a mess." Pixal says before leaving the room. I nod even though she's already gone, and I push Kai's elbow off of me. "Come on, let's go eat." I say while walking off, and of course I feel the others following behind me."

Everyone except for Sensei Wu, was sitting at the dining table that night. I was sat between my dad and Jay, then it was Skylor at the end, then on the other side across from Jay was Kai then Cole, then Nya on the end. Normally Pixal and Zane would join us even though they don't eat, but they've went off to the garage to work on better communication devices for us to use. Sensei Wu was meditating I guess like always and didn't join for dinner, but that's normal. Pixal made us dumplings and rice, with tea for tonight, and everyone sat in a comfortable silence while we ate.

Or so I wish we did.

"Sooooo..." my dad started. "How'd the heist mission go?" He looked across the table looking at reactions and waited for responses. I quickly shoved a dumping in my mouth making it obvious I'm not saying shit.

"Kai's a dumb butt and made us late." Jay blurted out and I swear to my grandfather I was about to choke on this dumpling. I then watch Kai slam his free hand onto the wooden dining table, "No I did not Jay." Kai started but that reply only led Jay to continue. "Oooh but he did, in fact he even ticked Nya off, she's tired of our crap now." Jay says then quickly put his hands over his mouth. I guess he forgot Nya was there but she ignored it. Truth be told she probably couldn't care less Jay was talking shit, after all my dad did ask how'd it go.

"She's not tired of our shit Jay, she's just annoyed that I call bullshit on Boss not wanting us to be late returning back." Kai replies while popping a dumpling in his mouth. "I'm pretty sure that's what's being done with our shit means." Cole chimes in out of no where. My dad kinda just sat there staring, then he turned to Skylor with a confused look. "Oh, um, Jays not lying, we were 10 minutes late but heeeyyy good news we got the bag." She says with a wink.

"Ya know Cole killed someone." Kai added quickly and Cole spits his tea out over the table. "Oh cool, that's great." I respond while standing up and getting out of my chair to get a towel, the conversation didn't stop though while I was doing so though.

"Uh, I didn't fucking kill him, it's just perhaps I happened to put the wrong pill in his whiskey."

"You did WHAT NOW?" I hear that intrigued my dad well.  
"Okay, I thought I had sleeping pills on me, but I guess I grabbed the wrong ones, whichever ones I got, I guess it killed him." I hear Cole respond while trailing off at the end of his sentence.

I found a towel in a cabinet and grabbed a few paper towels, I walked over and handed a paper towel to Cole. "Thanks Lloyd." I smile at his thanks and started wiping the table dry with the towel. "Sooo that's where my poison pills went, I was still testing those, what happened to him?" Nya responds and gaining a concerned look from my father.

"He started coughing up blood and stuff and vomited, then he fell over and died I guess." Cole responds while wiping himself clean of tea. I chuckled a bit, "That sounds pretty gross to me." I say while sitting down back at my seat. I take a quick glance at the clock and see it was already 9:50 PM. Tomorrow's a free day which means we can do whatever the fuck we want, but my father still always go to bed at 10, which means he's going to be leaving the table soon I think. I hear Jay scoff shortly after my response, "It was pretty gross and now I'm scarred for life." Jay adds on to the conversation which gained a small giggle from Skylor. "Puh-lease, like you haven't seen worse." She says.  
Jay's face tinted red just a tiny bit, he didn't say anything but I feel like something ran through his head.

"Okay I'm going to clean up and head to bed, Skylor are you staying here for the night?" My father says while standing up and grabbing his plate.

"Hmmmm..."  
I look over and see Nya and Kai, both of their hands clasped together with begging eyes, pleading Skylor to stay. If they're doing this most likely means they're planning to do something tonight. Skylor also looks over and smiles.

"Sure why not."

I hear a silent yes which was said from both siblings. "Alright then, goodnight you six." My father says while putting his plate in the sink then heading out the dining room and walks out the main door. His room is next door to Sensei Wu's meaning he walked through the main outside area of the monastery where we train and to the left. Since their rooms are in a different building, we get pretty loud and crazy.

"FUCK YEAH, FREE DAY!" Kai yells at the top of his lungs. I gave him a concerning look and I got a "we're gonna be so fucked in the morning" look back from him. I quickly hear laughter though, "Don't make me regret saying yes." Skylor says while getting up and grabbing her plate and walking to the sink.   
"Don't worry we won't." Nya says slyly.

Oh boy, this is my life.

Just your average mafia team, I wish.


	3. Chapter 2: Big Fun

~Kai's POV~

I helped Cole and Jay clean up the dining table as Lloyd, Nya, and Skylor waited in the living room for us.  
We haven't had a day off in a good 5 weeks, so promising Skylor to make her night here worth it is a promise I know I'll be able to keep. After cleaning up the kitchen and dining area I hear Jay yawn and I look over and see him stretching his arms out.

"Boy, aren't I'm tired, welp goodnight."

"Oh I don't think so Walker." Cole says grabbing Jays arm as Jay was about to sprint out the room.

I walked towards him with my arms crossed, come on. "Really Jay? You're gonna bail on us tonight." I say while staring straight into Jays electric blue eyes. He squints, "I'm just really tired, that heist got me beat and ya knowww...stuff." Cole rolls his eyes, "Stop bullshitting us, that yawn was fake."

"But it wasn't."

"But it was."

I grab Jay's shoulders and shake him violently. Not on my watch is Jay bailing out on us. "Dude, come on, Skylor is gonna stay the night it'll be fun." Jay grabbed my arms and puffed with his eyebrows burrowed, "You guys can get high and drunk without me, why am I so essential to this?" He asks while his eyes go back and forth between Cole and I for an answer.   
"Ughh, because you just are, come on don't be a fucking lame ass" I say getting and quick reaction of annoyance from him. "I'm not a freaking lame butt, I'm just tired." Jay replies while stepping back as my hands fall off his shoulders.

"Pfft, quit being a baby Jay, freaking lame butt, really?" Cole says with a smug look. If anyone is able to get Jay to do something he doesn't want to it's Cole. Those two have been best friends for the longest time, so of course Cole knows what buttons to press and wires and strings to pull in order to get what he wants from Jay. Honestly I cant even do that with Nya and I've known her basically my whole life, I only know how to piss her off.

Jay gasps at Coles sudden sentence and put his hands on his hips. "Listen, I am NOT a baby, I just think swearing is a sign of weak verbal skills." He responds bluntly. I scoff at his response. "Oh really? And what justification is that doing for you?"

"The justification that I'm not weak in verbal skills."

Cole looked at me and shrugged. "He got you there buddy." Jay then turns around and starts heading for the door. "Quick think of some shit." I whisper to Cole while lightly punching his arm.

"Uhh, WAIT!" Cole call out to jay.   
I hear Jay take a deep breath, then out.   
"What?" Jay says coldly, letting us know he really doesn't give two shits what we were gonna say.  
"If you stay up with us, and I can't believe I'm actually gonna say this but-" Cole starts, which intrigued Jay enough to make him turn around and face us giving us a raised eyebrow. "I'll go with you to the fucking inventors convention shit you've been telling me about."

Cole must've hit the jackpot for Jay because I swear to the First Spinjitzu Master Jay's eyes lit up. He took a few steps closer towards Cole and I. "Y-you mean that?" I hear Cole chuckling lightly, "Yes, but only if you stay up with us." Jay looked down for a good few seconds before telling us his thoughts. "Hgnnnnnnn, fine I'll stay up with you guys, as long as Cole comes with me to the Inventors Convention, and I'm not forced to smoke or drink, got that?" I quickly jump on Jay and wrapped my arm around his neck and giving him noogie, I'm completely fine with Jay not smoking or drinking with us, it's again one of the things Jay absolutely refuses to do. Cole hasn't even be able to crack that case yet.

"What took you guys 5 years?" Is the first thing said as Cole, Jay, and I walk into the living room. It's pretty big with a decent huge blue couch, which was pushed out the way. The fancy glass coffee table that was placed on the large fluffy white rug against the medium brown wooden floor was also moved and pushed out the way, because Lloyd, Nya, and Skylor was sitting on the white fluffy rug and the table was pushed off to the side. I guess we're sitting on floor tonight. There was also the video games and of course the console underneath a 150-inch flat screen TV mounted on the wall. Fun fact we actually robbed that TV from someone's house.

"Sorry, Jay was being lame." I scoffed while sliding across the floor to the edge of the rug then bending down on my knees to crawl next to Skylor. She was sitting on her legs with her hands in her lap, I moved her hands and I laid my head on her lap. The best feeling in the world honestly, other than being high. "See, I told you Jay was gonna bail." Nya blurts out while staring at Jay and Cole joining us on the rug.   
"Well I'm glad he didn't." Skylor says back to my sister, as she begins running her fingers through my hair. Maybe I should make a list of best feelings in the world because this was also one of them.

"What even made you change your mind?" Nya asks Jay. He sits criss-cross alongside Cole and stayed silent and looked downwards. I'm getting a vibe Jay's a bit uncomfortable with how Nya is acting. They've been on and off with each other, as far am I'm concerned because Nya doesn't tell her big brother jack shit, they're not together at the moment. I cant exactly remember what happened.

"I promised I'll go to the Inventors Convention with him, he's really eccentric about it so I know it would've been hard to pass up an offer like that." Cole pipes up, looking at Jay with a smile, but of course Jay didn't look up at all.

"Really?" Lloyd asks. "You're into tech?"

Lloyd was laying on his stomach with his feet in the air kicking back and forth, resting his head in his left hand propped up by his elbow.   
"Ha, fuck no." Cole simply replies. "But since it seemed like the only way to get Jay to stay up, I'll be fine with torturing myself." I see that Jay finally looks up and gave a small nod at Cole. Also at that moment Pixal came upstairs from the underground garage into the living room carrying a medium sized brown cardboard box with my name written in splotchy red sharpie.

"Shit." That kinda just slipped out my mouth, I didn't mean to say it out loud but too late. "So, that's where that went." I say while sitting up making Skylor stop playing with my hair, but was quickly intrigued by the box.

"OooOOOoooO IS THAT KAI'S PORN STASH" she yelps.

"WHAT-" I hear Jay also yelp.

"No, shut the fuck up, and calm down." I say while reaching my arms out for the box at Pixal. "Zane took this from your room earlier, a few good weeks earlier to be exact, because he doesn't trust you guys." Pixal started. Oh boy. "You can have this for tonight since it's a free day tomorrow but I've been told he'll come and check on you guys, don't do anything too crazy was Zane's words." Pixal finishes and hands me my box. "I'll be in the garage if you guys need me, have fun." She then turns around and heads off to the lift to be taken back underground. I turn around using my knees and plop back down criss cross and place my box down on the rug.

"Okay, seriously though is it your porn stash?" Cole asks with a slight snicker in his voice

"No it's not my fucking porn stash."

"Then what is it?" Jay asks me.

"You guys are dumbasses." Nya chimes out of no where. She seems pretty agitated tonight.  
I open my box and revealed several bottles of alcohol and booze, and a few vapes and the juices at the bottom, two Juuls with a bunch of boxes of pods, and a smallish medium-ish black metal jar can thing. This box has been missing for a good 3-4 weeks, but I always keep an emergency stash hidden somewhere in my room.   
"HAHA SCORE!" Cole yells grabbing for the bottle of tequila from the box.   
After Cole taking that bottle it was only whiskey, vodka, and brandy left.   
"Kai, I thought you saved the rosé for me." Skylor huffs with a frown on her face.

"This isn't all of it, I think Zane took the rosé, Apple Crown, and wine. Fuck." Out of the corner of my eye I see Jay shaking his head with a disappointed look on his face. "You're an alcoholic." I scoff at Jay's comment and I look towards him. "Me? I'm the alcoholic? Where'd you think I got these from?" "The store?" He replies.

I have a slight smug smile towards Jay.   
"No you dumbass I'm under 21, I got it from Cole." Lloyd scoots in a bit closer to take a better look in my box. "That doesn't explain how'd Cole got it since he's also under 21." Lloyd says while taking a look at Cole. Cole was drinking the tequila straight from the bottle, almost chugging it. That's a huge almost. He puts the bottle down and wipes his mouth with his arm, "Oh, I got it from Ronin." Cole replies with a wink. I hear Skylor gasp then suddenly pounces on me with her arms hugging around my neck and her head resting on my shoulder. "How the hell were you able to bargain with a asshole like Ronin?"

"I just asked him for any booze he didn't like then he said ask Dareth to get it for me then bam. If doesn't think it's good he's not gonna think it's worth shit."

"What's in this?" Lloyd says reaching for the black can jar canister thingy. It's mine but honestly I don't know what the hell its called. I have a smirk while watching Lloyd trying to open the lock on the side of the metal container. "How the fuck do you open this, Kai."   
"I don't knoooowww, figure it out hot shot." I said knowing that'll annoy Lloyd. It's fun sometimes, annoying people and pissing then off. Cole then reaches for the container and Lloyd hands him it. In just a few seconds Cole opens it and hands it back to Lloyd. I watch and Lloyd nods his thanks and twists open the top to the container. "Oh great, just what we need." Lloyd says, clearly sarcastically while grabbing the bag out of the container.

"WOAH HA HAA MEGA SCORE!" Skylor squeals and crawls over to Lloyd. "Ugh, here take it." Lloyd says disgusted and hands the bag to Skylor. "What? You don't smoke?"  
Lloyd looks at her with a displeased face from what I can tell. "No, I don't do drugs."   
"Boooo, lame ass." Cole calls out to Lloyd only earning himself a middle finger from Lloyd.

Pretty much the whole night was Skylor , Cole, and I being drunk as hell and high as a kite. Nya would normally never do drugs but since Skylor smoked the weed, of course she did too and was high as fuck. She also drank a little bit not enough to be drunk. Lloyd was tipsy and Jay was sober, like the baby he is. That didn't stop us from having fun though.

"Jaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy, playyyy with mEEeE." I watch Cole jump on top of Jay making him fall back on the floor and laid on top of him. I laid upside down on the couch as the blood flows to my head and my feet way in the air. "Duuude." I start giggling out of no where. I did mention being high was a great feeling right?

"Cole, you're drunk and high get off of me."

"Noooooo seriously thouughhhhhhh. I wannnaa plaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy"

I couldn't help but laugh, and apparently Lloyd couldn't either.   
"Come on, Jay, play uhhh." I watch as Lloyd kneels down and scan through the games in the mini shelf. "Mario Party with us." He finishes his sentence while pulling out Mario Party 6.   
"That'ssss forrr the uhhhhhh." My brain is just doing all kind of flops because I can't think of shit right now. Skylor comes along and drags me into the floor with her, and I feel the blood rushing back down. She then kisses my cheek. "Is that better? It's for the GameCube." She says while turning to Lloyd.

"I know, I'll hook it up if 3 others play."  
"OooOh mEe." Cole says while turning over and laying on Jay. "CoLe, get the heck off of meee." Cole giggles, "not until you play with me bluebirrrrdy."   
Skylor clings onto me and starts kissing my face, stops at my neck and starts nibbling and sucking on it.   
"Okay, fine I'll play." Jay says and Cole happily gets off of him. Nya came back in with sodas and chips and candies. "OOO FOOD." Skylor says while climbing off of me and crawls over to Nya for a bag of BBQ chips. "We're gonna have big fun tonight, right?" Nya says leaning on Skylor and popping a skittle in her mouth, then taking a sip of the rosé.

Even though most of us were high, and drunk or tipsy. It was fun. Despite Jay being sober he likes video games, so I honestly didn't see a problem. Tonight was big fun wasn't it.


	4. Chapter 3: Regrets

~Jay's POV~

"Ow, my fucking heaaaadd." I hear whining. I wake up and open my eyes. I laid there on the rug for a bit before doing anything. What happened last night? I swear I didn't smoke weed, nor drink, but it just feels like a blur. I sit up and yawn, giving my arms and back a quick stretch. Where'd my blanket come from? It's a light blue soft blanket. I look around and see Kai asleep on the couch with Skylor asleep on top of him and a red colored blanket on top covering her and Kai, then Nya asleep sitting and leaning against the front of the couch leg, with Lloyd asleep on her lap and a green blanket wrapped around him. I then look over in front of the mini shelf of games and see Cole laying on his back while gently massaging his forehead. I hid my slight giggle.

"Hangover, huh?" I whispered but loud enough for Cole to hear me. He scoffs. "Morning to you too, lame ass." He chuckles a bit. I looked at the time on my watch and it was alright 3:23 PM, what time did we fall asleep last night?  
I stand up and walked to the hallway, then on the first door on the right was the bathroom. I quickly used it and washed my hands. Then open the cabinet behind the mirror and grabbed painkillers. I also grabbed a metal bucket next to the toilet and brought it back to the living room.   
"Here." I say while reaching the bottle of painkillers to Cole. He sits up and leans against the wall then grabs the bottle, but raises an eyebrow at the bucket in my other hand.

"Kai, right?"

"You bet." I reply, putting the bucket down on the floor.

I quickly made my way to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle and returned to Cole. I watch as he took two pills and threw them in his mouth, followed by the water from the water bottle he opened. "Thanks, you're a life saver." I smile at the thanks he gave me. "You know, you wouldn't have to go through this if you didn't get drunk."  
Cole laughs a bit. "Being sober all the time is boring, I don't see how you can do it." I snicker at his thoughts. I really just don't wanna deal with hangovers and the chance of liver cancer or alcohol poisoning, but of course I kept that to myself.

"Should we wake the others up?" I ask. The thing about being the sober one out of the group is that...you're going to be the one to take care of everyone who's too hangover to. "If you're ready to deal with Kai." Cole responds grabbing the orange blanket and wrapping himself up. I remember that Cole and Kai was pretty drunk last night, but the difference between Cole and Kai is that Cole can take a lot of booze before he's actually drunk like he was last night. He has a strong stomach. Kai on the other hand.... doesn't...each morning he has a hangover from getting drunk the previously night he vomits. There hasn't been a morning where he didn't puke, and if he's really drunk, he'll puke that night.

"I recommend you do." A robotic voice out of no where says.

"AGH CRAP." I yelled jumping, but calming down once I saw it was Zane.

"Fuck, really Zane?" Cole says burrowing his eyebrows.

"You're welcome." Zane says while walking over to Nya and Lloyd and lightly tapping on them, but enough force for them to wake up.

"For what?" Cole asks.

"Look around."

Cole and I looked around. The TV was off which I have no memory of it being turned off. All the food, and trash was gone. The ash tray, and buds of the blunts they smoked last night were gone. And so was Kai's little smoke and alcohol box. By what attitude Zane was having, I assumed he must've done this. Not to mentioned we all had blankets which I remember no one got that night. "Thank you Zane." I say. I was going to clean up once I woke up but Zane's the real life saver.

"Lloyd, Nya, wake up." Zane shoves them and I heard them murmuring stuff before I see Nya's eyes open.   
"What?" She says while rubbing her eyes. "It's fine Jay, I should've checked on you guys last night but it wasn't loud or anything. So I assumed you guys were okay." Zane then walked over to the couch to wake Skylor and Kai up. "It was around 7:20 AM when I came in here to make breakfast, but I saw all the trash on the floor, and of course the TV being left on. I decided to be nice and clean up after you and get you your blankets." Zane continues. "You didn't have to you know.." Lloyd says in a really tired way. I nod agreeing with Lloyd. "Skylor wake up." Zane says while shaking Skylor lightly. "Mmmmm." I hear her moan.

I've never actually hung out with Skylor like this. I have no clue how she handles her hangovers. "My head is killing meee, it hurts like donkey balls." I hear her muffling into Kai's chest. "If you get up I'll give you painkillers, and make you all breakfast." Slowly but surely I watch as Skylor get up and slide her way off Kai and the couch, taking Kai's blanket with her and onto the floor. Pixal comes in with a water bottle and hands it to Skylor, and Zane takes the painkillers and hands two to Skylor. She popped them in her mouth and downed it with water.

"What the fuck it's so cold in here."

"Look Kai's up." I say while grabbing the bucket next to me. Pixal takes it from me and stands next to Zane.   
"Here's a water bottle and some painkillers, I want you to take this bucket and go to the bathroom, and don't come out until you vomited, okay?"

Kai puffs at Zane telling him what to do. Kai's a butthole for fun while sober but while drunk or hangover mode, he's a butthole, but for real.   
"I don't need your god damn help Zane." Kai says sticking out his tongue at Zane. Zane sighs. "Please, I might've cleaned up your little party but I promise you, if you vomit on this couch, floor, or white carpet, you will be the one cleaning it up. Not I nor Pixal." Zane says sternly which honestly kinda scared me. Zane also leans towards the side of Kai and raises his brow, "What's on your neck?"

I watch as he reaches out the water bottle and painkillers in his hand. Kai sits up and take both and did the same as everyone else. I see as Skylor perks up and starts giggling, "Oh woops, that's probably from me Zane." She covers her mouth to keep her from laughing. Suddenly I hear Cole groan.

"And you bet your ass none of us ain't cleaning your shit up either." Cole says with a bored look on his face. Kai doesn't respond, instead he reached his hand out towards Pixal. She helps him up and holds his hand to walk him to the bathroom. "My head still hurtssssss." Skylor whines. "I said my ass won't get drunk ever again to the point I'll have a hangover but here I am." She scoots over to Nya and lays her own head on Nya's shoulder.

"Are you saying you regret drinking?"  
I ask Skylor.   
She shook her head though.  
"I don't regret drinking, I regret getting drunk. Two different things Jay." She says. "She's not wrong though." Lloyd adds in.

"No one fucking asked Lloyd." Cole responds.

"No one asked for your fucking opinion either Cole."

Okay, I'm not going to deal with this. I stood up and rubbed my eyes. "Where's the senseis?"  
"They were too disappointed in you all so they went out for the day." Zane replied. Not gonna lie I kinda expected that but it still hurts, after all they're supposed to be watching us.  
"Hey Skylor, who's running the restaurant?" Lloyd asks. I see as Skylor's eyes are closed but she isn't asleep. "Umm, workers I hired."  
"What about the club? Who was working it last night?" Cole asked.  
"Hhnnn same fucking thing. I'm tired." She responds while snuggling into Nya's side. "I hope you know you're getting your ass up when Zane finishes making breakfast." Nya says casually.

And she did. After everyone finished breakfast Zane made Cole, Kai, and Skylor get sober and help their hangover. Then he forced us to help him do test runs in the garage which I didn't mind since it was tech savvy. Speaking of tech savvy, I look over to Cole who was trying on the ear piece Pixal and Zane has been working on. I walked towards his direction.

"Something wrong, Jay?" Cole asks me.

"Do you regret bribing me to stay up by using the Inventors Con." I quickly blurted. I didn't really wanna ask it that way but heck I couldn't think of a better way to ask honestly.  
"What? No, if I'd regret it I wouldn't have offered. Right?" He responds without looking at me trying to get the ear piece settled in his ear comfortably.  
"Yeah, good point. I was just wondering." I reply while grabbing my arm and squeezing it a bit. It was a stupid question to ask. "Hey can I tell you something, you swear to the First Spinjitzu Master you'll keep it a secret from everyone else." This kinda concerned me, but despite that fact I nodded my head and stuck my pinky out. Cole smiled and grabbed my pinky with his and we shook on it.

"YO BITCHES I GOTTA GO, I HAD FUN THOUGH, TOTALLY INVITE ME AGAIN!" Skylor yells from across the garage as she steps into the lift. It was already 5:15 PM. Cole and I turned and gave a small wave towards her as she left.

Cole then leaned in close to my ear. "I'm sneaking out tonight, wanna come with?" He whispered.  
"Sneaking out? We don't have a day off tomorrow we're doing documents and files all day. Where are you even sneaking out to?." Cole gave me a smirk in return. "Skylors Club that opens at 10:30, come with me Jay." Cole says with a plead in his eyes. The last time I went to Skylors club an orgy somehow broke out in the family bathroom and Skylor had to get security. Skylor doesn't like her club to be called this but, it's basically a strip club, just less dirty. People aren't going at each other wherever they please. They are up to 40 private playrooms there. 20 in the basement and 20 in the upstairs. They're locked by a door that says faculty only, but that's only because she couldn't think of a better way to hide it during 10 AM-10 PM. I look up at Cole burrowing my eyebrows. "Okay, I know what you're thinking, that wasn't Skylor's fault, it'll be fun."

I scoff at Cole's "it'll be fun" comment. Cole knows darn well that any club, strip, sex, gay, straight, etc, is not up  
my alley. He always drags me to places and yeah sometimes they're fun and sometimes I'm scarred for life.

"Who says I want to go to a club with you just to see you dance on a pole or heck a guy."

"Heck a guy?" Cole asks while raising and eyebrow and tilting his head.

"UGhh you know what I mean." I saw the confusion in his face and it took moment but he got the idea.

"Jay, I don't fuck a guy every time I go to a club, I'm a male stripper, not a man-whore." He replied to me still trying fit the ear piece. "This might be too small for me."   
"Alrighty then, wanna tell me the story of how you lost your virginity?" I ask him with sass. I'm not putting up with Cole's avoiding stories and not bringing them up until they're relevant to something.

"Mmmmmm, maybe another day, Walker."

"See, plus you'll do any person Boss says to."

"Pfft, that's because I don't want my ass kicked. Condoms also exist."  
I roll my eyes at Cole. Sure, Cole getting some type of sexually transmitted diseases should be one of my worries, but for some reason, it wasn't right now. Then out of no where I'm suddenly raised in the air.

"COLE PUT ME DOWN." Cole throws me over his shoulder and I dangle down and I feel blood rushing towards my head. "If you sneak out with me I will." I feel the small chuckle at the end of his sentence. "Okay, okay I'll sneak out with you." I give up, defeated. Cole finally put me down and winked at me.  
"You're gonna be fine, I promise, now go do something else before we drag attention." Cole says, like he literally didn't just pick me up. I look over to the left of the huge garage and see Nya at a workshop table sketching out blueprints. I nod at Cole and make my way towards her, slowly though because I'm not sure what her mood is.

"Uh, hey Nya. You doing okay?" I ask her while kneeling down and looking at the blueprints. "Yeah! Thanks for asking. I've just been having the munchies lately." I see she decided to take her eyes off the paper to look at me. "It's one of the reasons why I don't like smoking weed, but it was actually fun because Skylor did it with us." She gives a smile and then continues to sketch out the blueprint. I'm honestly glad Nya was feeling better today, I got kinda freaked out when she talked me down last night. She must've forgot about it because she didn't say anything else.

An hour later we all headed upstairs, Zane began to make dinner and we just sat around in our rooms. Or I thought so until I hear knocks on my door. "Hey, Jay, are you busy? I wanna talk." I hear a female voice and a rush of panic floods through me. "O-oh, u-uhh um. I-I." I stutter getting out from under my bed sheets and skimming along my bedroom floor to open the door. There Nya stood, she didn't seem happy.

"Yeah of course. Come in."

"Thanks, it's important I promise."

I watch as Nya walks in and sits on my bed and she gestures for me to close the door. After doing so I sat next to her on my bed. "What's up?" I ask her, I look at her but she's avoiding my eye contact. "I'm sorry I was a bitch last night. Things are still a blur but I remember that." She starts looking away and down from me. "Every time we're on a break like this, I just get bitchy and it's sad." She takes a deep breathe, in and out.

"You're fine, I'm just glad you knew it was wrong." I responded to her and gave her a reassuring pat on her shoulder. Nya finally looks up at me with a smile, before looking away quickly once more. Then she asks something I didn't think she would, because we haven't brought this conversation up in a good 2-4 months.

"I was wondering if we could, maybe ya know...try again? I don't mind if you don't want to, it's just something I thought I should ask." Without thinking I did the most stupidest thing to exist.

"YES!" I just blurted out, and Nya's eyes lit up. Darn it, I acted without thinking it's just, I miss Nya but at the same time I wanna explore my limits.  
It was too late though, Nya squeals and jumps on me to hug me then she grabs my cheeks and kisses my lips. "See you at dinner." She then gets up and walks out my room. I feel my cheeks and face heat up. "Oh my First Spinjitzu Master.." I say to myself. The I leaned back on my bed and just covered my eyes with my arms. "What have I done?"

Don't make me regret saying yes to Nya.

Don't make me regret agreeing to sneak out with Cole.


	5. Chapter 4: Rebellious Teens

~Cole's POV~

"Pssst." I whisper.

"Jay."

"Jaaaaaaay."

I grunted.

"JAY WAKE YOUR ASS UP."   
I whispered yelled while pushing Jay off his bed.

"WHAT THE HECK COLE!"

"SHHH."

I quickly go over to him and put my finger to his lips. "You fell asleep before dinner, that doesn't matter though because if you can recall, we're sneaking out." Jay looked at me puzzled for a moment then yawned. I pull my phone out my pocket and see it was 10:45 PM. "Cole it's a Tuesday night, what makes you wanna sneak out to a club, especially when we have stuff to do tomorrow." I rolled my eyes at Jay, he still doesn't wanna go because he resorts to work as an excuse to not go. "Because I can." I reply back helping him getting up. I watch as Jays eyes drift down my body then back up to my eyes.

"What?"

"What in the First Spinjitzu Master's name are you wearing Cole?"

"Ya like it?" I asked Jay twirling around. I was wearing dark blue jeans, and a sleeveless denim jacket. Of course exposing my whole chest and stomach. "You might as well go shirtless, that vest isn't doing you any justice." He said walking to his closet. "It does me the justice of fashion." I responded hopping onto his bed.  
"Pfft, okay whatever." I see Jay going for a light blue long sleeved button up, and black jeans. "That's fucking boringgggg." I say raising my eyebrow at his choices. He Jay stuck his tongue out at me, "If you think I'm going to dress like a male stripper you're clearly mistaken. In fact if you think I'm wearing anything revealing to a club you got the wrong person buddy." Jay says while placing his shirt and pants on the back of a chair at his desk and starts undoing his gi. I flipped him off as a response to his tongue, "Just live a little, duh."

"Don't press your luck." Jay says while taking off his shirt. I smirk and tilted my head, "What if I'm going to bluebird?" I laugh as I saw Jays look of expression before he slides his new shirt on. "Screw you, Cole."

"When and where?"

Two seconds after I immediately dodge as Jay hurled a shoe at my head, I saw his face turn medium red. I think I can get him even redder.

"Awe just kidding then, fuck you toooooo." I say in a playful tone. It's kinda hard to piss Jay off, he might get agitated or annoyed, but if Jay is really pissed off it'll show. Jay groans as he buttons up his shirt and slides his pants off to put his new ones on. I quickly get out of Jays bed and open his bedroom door to take a peak outside into the hall. "Come on hurry up." I whisper to him. Jay fixes his hair, or at least tried to in the mirror of his desk, then grabs the shoe he hurled at me and puts it on, then the other, they were blue and light gray sneakers. He quickly tied them and was right behind me.

"Try to stay quiet, I don't want anyone else to come and I especially don't want Pixal and heaven forbids Zane to find out we're sneaking out." It's already 10:55 PM, luckily Skylors club doesn't close until 6 AM. I quietly open Jay's door all the way and kinda tip toed out in the hallway, with Jay close behind of course. We snuck into the living room and towards the lift to the garage.

"How do you know no ones down there?" Jay grabs my arm before I press the button to open the lifts doors. I look down at him, "I, the brave soul I am, checked in Zane's room and he was in there, then I checked Pixal's and she was also there. I did that before I woke you up." I continue saying while pressing the button. "Kai's asleep, I could hear the music from Lloyd's headphones in his room, and I didn't check Nya because I'm not trying to get a foot up my ass." I scoff at the end. The doors open and Jay and I walked in and pressed the button to head down to the garage. Once we arrived we ran over to where the bikes where parked. I mounted mine and gestured Jay to sit on the back. "Fine but only because I don't feel like driving my own." Jay says while climbing on the back. I inserted my key and revved up my bike.

"Can we have helmets please?" Jay says while wrapping his arms around my waist. "Fuck helmets." I say and turned and winked at Jay. He put his head on my back and shook it disappointingly. I laugh at his actions, I know how safe Jay likes to be but it's honestly funny when he knows damn well something isn't going to happen, like him bailing out on us from the night before. I then pressed a button on the dashboard which opened a giant slide door to the outside and I rode my way out of there. "WOOO, HAHAA." Riding this bike at the speed of light is the best, it makes me feel free in some type of way. 

At 11:30 PM Jay and I finally arrived at Skylors club. I parked my bike and took the keys out and placed them in my back pocket, and we began walking to the entrance of Chen's Noodle House.   
The thing about this secret club Skylor runs is that it's 18+, but of course we have to be 21+ to drink. Luckily Skylor told the security to let us through no matter what and if there was going to be a problem she'd fire them on the spot. That didn't really apply to me since I'm 18, but everyone else on the team is under 18. Jay doesn't drink, well I'm sure I could try to figure out a way, but currently as far as I'm concerned he doesn't drink. So that whole 21+ rule, he couldn't care less about. I on the other hand can't, I just tell the bartender I'm friends with Skylor and show them a picture on my phone of her and I and their asses know if they argue with me any further, or tell the police, they'd get fired from one of the best paying jobs I've known.

Once we reached the entrance, the guards quickly stepped aside and let us through into the door. The building was dimmed with purple lights and other flashing lights and I saw lots of poles, people in leather, or really revealing clothing. Skylor told me lots of doms and subs come to her place and she enjoys watching from a distance of a pair getting along.

"Are you gonna mug the bartender again for booze?" Jay says while shoving me slightly and giggling.

"You bet your ass I am." I reply with hands on my hips and squinting towards the bar. "We're fucking criminals, fuck the legal rules I want alcohol."

I grab Jays hand and start dragging him towards the bar with me. I guess the bartender recognized me when we sat down because she didn't ask for an ID for proof I'm legal drinking age.

"What can I get you two?"

"Blueberry mojito please." I ask and then look at jay while wiggling my eyebrows.

Jay groans. "Water will do fine." The bartender nods and hurries along. "Really Jay?" It's dumb to question, but I have to crack Jay. Something in this world makes Jay drink or do drugs and I'm going to be the person to find out what that thing is.  
"You know I don't drink, I'm not sure why you're surprised Boulder brain." Jay shrugs and giving me a smirk. Suddenly I see Jay jump and yelped, and we both turn to look behind. It was a long blonde haired woman. She was kinda pale, with thigh high stockings. Her hair was long to her lower back and was curly-wavy at the ends. She was wearing a strapless tight red silk dress with red high heels, making her seem at least 5"6 or 5"7. She also had bright green eyes, with blue eyeshadow and eyeliner and to top it all of a bright glossy red lips.

"Did you just run your fingernails against my back?" Jay asks the woman. I hear her gasp and start giggling.   
"Oh my! What a cutie you are..." she starts and takes a seat next to Jay. "Sorry if I gave you a small fright, I really like your curly hair!" She says while running her fingers through Jays hair. I guess she doesn't notice me, which is impossible, so I'm going to go with she decided to ignore me. From what I could see, Jay started to blush but it was obvious he wasn't comfortable with the woman. "Oh heavens, I'm sorry. The names Angie, I'm here a lot and I noticed I haven't seen you before around here.." she slurs a bit while scratching Jays head with her nails. I watch as she wraps her hand around to cup his cheek and she smiles at him. Jay was completely heating up and frozen.

"Soooo, a cutie like you wouldn't happen to have dom?"

Nope. That's where that conversation ends.

"Alright little miss Angie." I say grabbing Jay's waist and pulling him out of his seat onto my lap.

"Oh! Sorry I must've not seen you.." she says disappointed. "Yeah sorry, this guys my best friend and his dick is off limits move along." I use my hand to do a shoo gesture, then Jay chimes in. "A-and I have a girlfriend already. Sorry.." that sorry was said quite quietly but I'm sure she could tell. Angie giggles and she says she'll be right back as she gets from the chair and walks off into the crowd.

Wait a minute..

Did Jay just-

"Woah there bluebird, what do you mean by girlfriend?" I asked him. Jay turned around to face me, straddling my lap and he puts both his hands on my shoulders. "Before dinner, Nya came into my room and uhh.."  
"Don't tell me she sucke-" Jay then quickly covered my mouth with his hands. "AHAHAGAHAGBNAL NO COLE SHE ASKED IF I WANTED TO TRY AGAIN." His hands slides off my mouth into my lap, then he grabs and squeezes his arm.

He didn't look away from me, he stared straight into my eyes. "You know...try the relationship again..." his voice got quiet too. It didn't help that music was pretty loud.  
"Why the hell would she ask that?"  
"Because.." Jay started, he took a deep breath but continued. "She said she noticed she's always in a female dog mood when we take breaks like this. I missed her and I know, I told you I wouldn't do this but I-I acted without thinking and said yes...." He then took a deep sigh and scooted closer up on my lap so he can lay his head on my chest. "Oh for fucks sake, Jay..." I began rubbing his back. Normally this would be something he'd be happy about but he seems depressed. "Do you regret saying yes?"   
Jay didn't say anything for at least a good minute before responding.

"I hope I won't."

"Well I'll be damned, if it isn't the rebellious teens who snuck out." I heard a voice say. I turn towards it and see Skylor walking up to us while behind the counter of the bar. "Hey there shorty, hey Cole." Jay suddenly sits up from off my chest. "Shorty??" I laugh at his sudden reaction. "Calm down, you're fucking short get over it, hey Skylor." She starts snickering. "Cole told me he was sneaking out here tonight and he was going to attempt to bring you Jay, but I honestly thought you wouldn't have the balls to come back here after what happened the last time about a month ago." She says while placing my blueberry mojito and Jay's cup of water on the bar ledge.

Jay took his water in his hand, "What happened to the bartender girl serving us?" Jay asked while taking a sip. I watch as Skylor pours vodka in two shot glasses, "Oh, she's giving some guy a blow job in the back." "Wow that's great." I say while looking around the club at the other people here. "Cheers buddy!" Skylor says while winking and swishing the shot glasses around. I took one and we did the shot together, and right after Skylor starts coughing.

"SHIT, the burning down your throat really warms you up huh? You sure you don't drink Jay?" She asks. Like I expected from him he scrunched his nose and shook his head. "Oop, hold on I gotta check on some things." Skylor says and poured another shot of vodka for both of us and downed hers, then she jumped over the bar counter and ran off towards the door to the basement.

I took the shot and downed it as well and placed it back then grabbing my blueberry mojito. "How do you do shots of vodka without coughing up your esophagus?" Jay asks me while poking my Adam's apple gently. "I dunno, it burns as hell but I don't really get a bad reaction."

"HEEYYY." I hear another voice coming, oooh great. I quickly downed my blueberry mojito and popped a blueberry in my mouth. Angie pops out of no where and gets on her knees on the floor besides me. "No ordinary person wears that to a club like this." She said poking my arm. I see that Jay looked down at her and honestly gave her a nasty look. I can tell she decided to ignore it though because she decided to continue talking. "You're a stripper aren't ya? There's a pole open come on show me whatcha got big fella." She says standing up and pointing towards the back. Jay then scoots off my lap and tries to push me out my chair. Being a bit buff and tall has its advantages sometimes. "Yeah boulder brain go strip for everyone on a pole." Jay says while winking at me. "Fuck it." I groan.

I got up and followed Angie to the back and I'm surprised Jay followed. Once we got to the back Jay found a table close enough for him to watch but distant from anyone. Jay knows just to shock a person if one gets a little too comfortable sitting with him. "Go, go on up there." Angie says while grabbing my hand and leading me onto the medium sized raised circle platform with a metal pole in the middle. She hops off but before she did that she stuck something in my pants pocket. She whistles at me as I grab the pole to make sure it's sturdy. I actually haven't preformed in awhile. The last time I performed here was when Skylor asked the whole team if they wanna work a night at her club like two months ago. We all agreed and I was a performer on the poles, she paid us all well even though we said she didn't have to.

"LET'S GO BOULDER BRAIN!"

Classic Jay.

"WOOO YOU GOT THIS HOT STUFF!"

Classic horny girl who just wants to ride someone's dick.

I reached into my pocket and saw a small paper. I opened it.   
"You're pretty cute. How about we go out sometime on me? ~Love Angie"   
Pfft. Pathetic. I guess she wants my dick too, huh? Sorry but this fella likes dick too, and only that. I put the paper back in my pocket, and reached my hands as high as I can and gripped the pole and lifted myself up. I flipped myself upside down and wrapped my legs around the top of the pole tightly so I don't slip, and I release my arms having only my legs keeping me from falling on my head. I also see people gathering around waiting for a show. Sure, why not.

I wonder what'll happen once Jay and I get home.

Eh, fuck it. This is better than some dumb old files.


	6. Chapter 5: Together Again?

~Nya's POV~

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY!?"  
And there goes Kai. We were in the living room with boxes and giant containers filled with documents and files. I watch worriedly as Lloyd paces back and forth in front of the main door leading to the training area outside.

"Ha, looks like some of your team members dipped. A mafia gang indeed."

I literally hate Ronin so fucking much.  
"Why are you even still here? Don't you have something better to do?" I ask stepping towards Ronin, who was standing up behind the couch and leaning on it. "No, not really. I honestly don't give two shits but I'm bored as hell." Ronin says reaching in his pocket for a box of cigarettes. "Really, we asked you to drop the documents off, not stay here and make yourself at home you asshole." I leaned in and flicked his forehead. "Dareth wanted to stay, I have no reason to say no to his wishes sweetheart." Ronin continues on not affected by my flick, while taking a cigarette from the box then grabbing a lighter out his pocket and lit his cigarette. Before I could say something Kai comes in and pushes me out the way, "Don't call my little sister a fucking sweetheart, pervert." Kai defends me off but I could've handled it myself, honestly.

"Plus, the thing is, we don't mind Dareth, because he's not a dick." I added onto Kai's previous statement, and I gesture my hand towards Dareth sitting on the floor helping us go through the documents. Ronin simply puffed his cigarette and blew the smoke into our faces, seriously pissing Kai off. I'm pretty agitated because of Ronin, but Kai's pissed that it's 9:36 AM on a god damn Wednesday and Cole and Jay were no where to be seen. Sensei Wu woke us up at 7 AM to get ready and eat breakfast, Ronin and Dareth were here with the documents and files around 8:10-8:20 AM. It didn't take until we started going and looking through them then realized that Cole and Jay wasn't here.

"Did they come in yet?"

We all turned around and saw Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon walking in from the lift, with Pixal. All of us quickly bowed except for Ronin of course. "No Sensei, they haven't." Lloyd says while looking like he's on the edge of a mental break down. I walk up to him and hug him. He hugged me back and smile but it was a sad smile. Lloyd tries his damn hardest to keep this team together and we always go and fuck it up. "We checked the garage and Cole's bike is gone. I tried to active the tracker on his bike but it wouldn't work. Safe to assume he disabled it." Pixal says clearly. I then see Dareth look up at Pixal.

"Maybe they ran away to leave the mafia crime behind and go back to civilization?" Dareth adds to our conversation, then Ronin laughs.

"Or maybe they went somewhere private to fuck each other." Ronin sadly also adds in.

"Wherever they went you guys need to find them." Sensei Wu says while sipping a hot cup of tea, and somewhat disgusted but not surprised about Ronin's comment. Kai turns around with a very pissed look, this isn't going to end well, I know my brother too well.

"It's pretty clear that Cole and Jay has been gone since before SEVEN FUCKING O CLOCK, IN THE FUCKING MORNING AND YOU WANT US TO FIND THEIR ASSES?!" Lloyd then quickly held onto Kai's arm and hugs it pretty tightly, it's rare but sometimes it calms him down. "Yes I do." Wu simply responds raising an eyebrow. "That's great Sensei really. Maybe Ronin is right and Cole's just fucking Jay in the ass in some alleyway, hope they brought some fucking condoms with them." Kai gritted his teeth.

I walk over to Kai and grabs his arm. "Let's go sit, okay?" Kai rolled his eyes and at Lloyd and I's attempt of calming him down. Sensei Garmadon put a frown on his face and sighed. "Kai, I don't care what you guys do as long as you find out what happened to Jay and Cole. And you need to fix your attitude, I don't care what crime family you're part of, you're still the child and we are the adults." Sensei Garmadon begins talking down Kai, clearly showing Kai really needs to take a chill pill. "Unless you are wanting a punishment I recom-"

Then we heard the lift doors open, and we all turned our heads to face it. Walking out was Cole in a really revealing outfit, and he was carrying Jay on his back, fast asleep.

"Speak of the Devil, if it isn't Jay and Cole." Ronin says chuckling a bit.

"Really?.." Lloyd whispers, but then Kai broke out of Lloyd's and I's grip and marched past over to Cole.

"Why the hell is Ronin here?" Cole's first sentence was once he stepped in here completely, like him and Jay totally haven't been gone the whole night.

"WHY THE HELL WERE YOU TWO GONE ALL NIGHT WITHOUT SAYING SHIT?!"  
Cole laughs and I saw as Jay started to slide down a bit. Cole propped him back up and I saw as his dark chocolate brown eyes stare right into Kai's.  
"Go suck a dick, Kai." Cole says then simply walks past him.  
"Cole, where have you two been?" I ask quickly before Cole disappears into the hallway. "Boy can't believe I almost left without witnessing this, right Dareth?" Ronin asks while walking around the couch and sitting on it then taking a puff of his cigarette. Dareth was too shocked to say anything I guess, I mean he kinda just sat there and his eyes were wide open. He did give a slight nod though. Cole then came back but without Jay, I guess he put him to bed. Cole stood there hands on his hips and looked around on the floor at I'm assuming the mess of papers and files.

"Sooooo, what are we doing?"

I actually never thought I would want to kick Cole's balls in my life, but currently I kinda want to. Before anything happened though Sensei Wu walked up to Cole and gave him the scary death stare we all feared. Lloyd grabbed onto my arm and I turned to see his face was sweaty and he really wasn't looking good. "Lloyd it'll be fine." I whisper close to him. Lloyd shook his head though, "My uncle is the worst, he's probably going to make me report Cole and Jay running away to Boss and then Boss is going to kick MY ass since I'm head of the gang. Those two don't realize whatever shit they do leads back to me." Lloyd told me, his voice was a bit wonky too.

Jay wouldn't run away I know him too well, I bet he only went because his best friend begged or bribed him to, sometimes I really think Cole's a bad influence on Jay. I mean we're all criminals so we're all bad influences but Cole seems like he doesn't give two shits if our gang falls apart and he's dragging Jay with him.

"Wanna explain to your team including I, where you and Jay were?" Sensei Wu says not looking away once from Cole's eyes, but he did point to Lloyd and I. I saw Cole did take his eyes away though to peak at Lloyd hugging onto my arm and then around the room. I hear him sigh then watch him run his fingers through his hair. Without looking into Sensei Wu's eyes, instead the floor he replied, "Jay and I snuck out last night." Sensei Wu stomped his staff down on the wooden floor, making all of us jump slightly.

"Where."

Cole looked back up at Lloyd and I then to Sensei. Does Cole have a problem with me? Or Lloyd? Or both of us?  
"Fine." Cole simply says while emphasizing the f. "Jay and I snuck out last night at 10:45 PM to Skylors club. I got too drunk to drive back and Jay was tired so we spent the night there." I quickly stepped up towards Cole, "Jay wouldn't sneak out behind the teams back." I say to him. "Pfft, you're right." Cole crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, "I had to annoy him but eventually he caved in and went, so what we snuck out?" I'm not seeing the problem here." Wu was going to say something but Lloyd beat him to it.

"Are you, FUCKING KIDDING ME COLE?" Lloyd didn't get close to Cole instead, he backed away. "YOU CAN'T JUST DITCH US WHENEVER YOU FEEL LIKE IT, ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WE HAD STUFF TO DO TODAY!"

"ENOUGH!" Sensei Garmadon yells.

"Cole, you and Jay will be getting punishment for sneaking out. Lloyd and Kai, you two need to calm down and get back to work." Garmadon puts his staff towards the hallway. Cole rolls his eyes and then walks into the hallway then shortly after we all hear him slam his door shut. "Lloyd, I want you to speak to your team members today so this won't happen again." Wu says turning his heel away to the main door, and Garmadon follows after and shuts the door. I watch as Lloyd sighs and kneels down on the floor and grabs a file and starts flipping through it.

"FUCK." Kai yells punching a wall.  
Surprisingly Zane was quiet this whole time, he still was when Kai just almost put a hole in the wall.

"Wow guys, thanks for the show." Ronin says stretched out on the couch and still puffing his cigarette. "Dareth, get me a beer from their fridge."

Dareth looks puts his file down and looked up, "B-but I'm pretty sure those are Kai's." Kai didn't say anything he just sat down and picked a file from a box and looked through it. Dareth sighed and stood up to head to the kitchen. "Hey guys, I'm going to go see if Jays awake." I say while smiling, Lloyd looked up and smiled back which made me happy he had enough mental stability to do that.

I head in the hallway and stop in front of Cole door. I stared at it. "Really?" I whisper and put my ear against his door. I couldn't hear anything, and normally Cole would listen to music but his room sounded empty. I stopped listening and shook my head, then continued on to Jay's room. I knocked on his door, "Jay... you up?" I waited for a response but nothing was said. I opened the door and saw Jay was curled up on his bed. I walked in and shut the door behind me, and walked up to his bed. He was still asleep and a few of his buttons were undone, he was also in his boxers and socks. "Cole must've undressed you, huh?" I whisper, then sat on his bed.

I then grabbed Jay's arm and shook it. "Jay wake up." I say then my shook became a little more intense. I hear Jay moan then flip over. "Come on, what the hell did you two do last night." Hmm. An idea just popped in my head. "You're getting up Jay whether you like it or not." I pushed Jay over so he was on his back and I straddled on top of him. I then leaned in close to his ear and kissed it lightly. 

"TICKLE MONSTER!" I yelled in his ear then startled tickling jay on this sides of him stomach.

"AAAH NYA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING STOP STOP." Jay was between screaming and laughing and just all over the place and kicking his legs. Once I saw he was was fully awake I stopped tickling him. I put my hands against his chest and pressed down firmly making his head press back down into his bed. "Where the hell were you Jay Walker?"

"Uhh." Jay began, I saw him starting to blush though which was pretty cute not gonna lie. "Nya what the heck are you doing? And don't sit on me like this." Jay said quickly. I giggled at him being flustered, "Jay, I'm not getting off until you tell me what happened last night."

"Nya, honestly nothing bad hap-"

"Now or I'll start grinding on youuu." I say with a smirk. Jay took a gulp and he just blushed even more.

He then sighed. "Cole told me yesterday while in the garage he was sneaking out to Skylors club and wanted me to come with him. I really tried to fight it off but somehow, like always, he ended up dragging me with him." I raised a eyebrow, making Jay look concerned. "I swear to the First Spinjitzu Master that's the truth, please don't grind on my crotch, heh." Jay says with a worried smile. "Why didn't you guys get home earlier? Before anyone woke up. You and Cole is being punished you know." I told him, I feel bad for Jay he doesn't deserve this. "Yeah...I kinda figured we would. This girl named Angie was all over Cole and I-"

"A GIRL?" I yelled without thinking, woops. "D-DONT WORRY. I told her I wasn't interested." Jay said giving me a sigh of relief. I know Jay wouldn't cheat on me, but he's a bit of a push over, it's easy for girls to get all over him and he'd be too embarrassed to do anything about it. "Anyway...she got Cole to dance on the stripper Pole and then after that she got him and a few people to do a bunch of shots. Cole of course got drunk and I was really tired, it was already 5:25 AM." Jay looked away from me. "That's all? Cole stripped on a pole and got drunk?" Jay laughed a little at my response. "No, of course we ate and talked and did a few games with Skylor, I played the ones that didn't require drinking or drugs. Pfft, I'm honestly surprised Cole didn't ask for a hit of someone's blunt." Jay then sits up all the way which makes me slide down onto his lap, and he takes a deep breath.

"I'm really sorry Nya, I was wayyy too tired to drive Cole's bike so Skylor handed us a key to one of the playrooms and said we could sleep on the bed in there." I opened my mouth to respond but Jay quickly cut in, "And I also swear to you we didn't do anything sexual that's all, I fell asleep and I've been asleep the whole time, I guess even on the ride back because I don't remember it." I gave Jay a reassuring look and combed my fingers through his hair. He smiled as I kissed his forehead. "You don't have to apologize for anything, I don't blame you." I told him. Jay nods and hugs me and I hugged him back. I get off of him and grabbed his hand and and pulled him up off his bed. "You can make it up by helping us." I say then turning to the door. I open the door just to see Kai standing right in front. "AH!" Jay screams and I rolled my eyes.

"Kai, move. What are you doing outside Jay's door?"

"What the fuck are you doing INSIDE Jay's room with the door shut?"

I watch Kai's eyes made their way to Jay and I holding hands.

"I might be your little sister but that doesn't give you the right to treat me like a fucking baby."

I squeeze Jay's hand letting him know it'll be fine. Kai growled and looked towards Jay. "So what? You and Cole dip on us for the night then you both act like nothing happened. And why are you holding Nya's hand, I thought you were exploring your boundaries." Kai said to him and I see his hands come up quoting with his fingers. "I-I uuhh, I-uh um, w-well.." Jay couldn't even gather a sentence up.

"Leave him alone." I say to Kai using my free hand to push his chest but did nothing, he didn't move at all.

"Oh yeah? Why should I."

"Because I said so and he's MY boyfriend."

Then Kai's face went from pissed to...  
sad? Disappointed? Surprised? I'm not sure what to call it but all anger he had just poofed and all was left was his expression of...despair.

"B-boyfriend? You guys are...together again?" His eyebrows lowered as his eyes flicked between Jay and I. "Yes, I asked him and he said yes, what's your problem?" I huffed back at him. Kai seemed shocked, I've seen him like this before when we were kids, it's been awhile. "Why..why didn't you tell me you were gonna ask him?" Kai asked.

"I don't have to tell you, nor ask you everything."

"You told me Nya that'll you talk to me first."

Then it hit me. When Jay and I started our break a few months ago, I was a crying mess in my room. Kai like the big brother he is and I love, comforted me and told me before I decide to try again, talk to him and I pinky promised I would. I was speechless, making myself just stare at Kai. He shook his head I heard a whispered "whatever" come out his mouth before he turned around and head into his room and shut the door.

"Shit."

"You okay, Nya?" Jay whispered into my ear while hugging me from behind. I turn around and give him a smile. "Y-yeah, come on." I then lead Jay out into the living room. "I'm baaack." I say and see everyone still working on the files, and Ronin still being a lazy ass.  
"Sup doppelgänger." Ronin says while saluting towards Jay. Jay shrugged and looked down then sighed, and I squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry everyone for ditching last night with Cole." I lead Jay down on the floor and grabbed a container of documents for us to go through together. I hear Lloyd sigh, "I'm not sure if it'll be okay but, I'm glad you apologized. Only thing Cole said was suck a dick to Kai." Lloyd said while putting a file in a pile of other files. I hand Jay a file and kiss his cheek, not caring if anyone else was a bit confused or concerned. Jay mouthed a thank you to me and began looking through it. 

I'm going to be honest.

I feel bad about breaking that promise to Kai. He looked so sad. I'm his little sister all he wants to do is love and protect me.

I'm a shit person...aren't I?


	7. Chapter 6: It's Just A Dream

~Zane's POV~

That whole day has been quiet. Cole was shut in his room all day, and so was Kai for unknown reasons. If Ronin haven't fallen asleep on the couch, I'm sure it wouldn't have been so quiet. We were able to get all the files in order though due to the minimum amount of sound, the cases of files have already been sent to Boss.

It was around 4:00 PM when we finally finished everything, they were all so sore and tired from sitting and reading paper. Now they know what it feels like when they dump everything on me.  
Everyday I wish I could just go back in time before all of this...

Before I was built.

Before Kai ki-

It's whatever now, no sense in dwelling in the past. I was built for this crew, I'm just glad Pixal and I had to be the only ones. If we were forcing another recruit here I don't know what I would do.

"You've all done very well." I hear, while footsteps come into the living room. I look up and see Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon smiling at everyone.   
Sensei Wu then walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I nod and smile back at him, "I kept watch to make sure they wouldn't goof around." I say to him while looking straight into his eyes. Sensei Wu chuckles lightly, "Yes, Zane, I see you and the others working hard and well. Why don't you guys head out to eat at the noodle restaurant for dinner tonight and give Zane a break." I watch as everyone got up and celebrated their reward. I don't mind making dinner and breakfast for everyone, but I am quite pleased to have a break.

"Oh, except for Jay and Cole, they're not to leave this monastery for 3 weeks as part of their punishment." Sensei Garmadon adds in after observing everyone's behavior. I quickly turn my head to Jay and Nya, Jay's Face wasn't surprised but Nya's wasn't too happy.   
I watch as Nya looked at Sensei Garmadon with a frown, "Come on, Sensei, it's Cole's fault he pressured him into it. It's not like he wanted to go, pleeaaaasee let Jay go." Nya says clasping her hands together. I'm surprised she isn't begging on her knees.

I look back at the senseis and see them both shake their head, "I'm afraid he still agreed and went along with it, he has the choice and option to tell Cole no and stay put, I'm sorry Nya." Sensei Wu says frowning back at her. I hear Jay sigh and watch as he gives Nya a hug from behind.   
"It's alright Nya, I can go next time in 3 weeks I guess." Jay says with a wink. He then starts heading towards the hall, but before he entered it he stopped and turned around to face us all.

"You guys have fun, say hi to Skylor for me!"

Then he skips down the hall and shortly after I hear a door close.

"That's weird." I say out loud, and see everyone else agreeing with me. Jay seems particularly happy that he's stuck here for 3 weeks, I wonder why.  
Sensei Wu then leans in close to me, "Zane, where's Kai? Did he help at all?" He whispers into my ear. I shook my head, "I believe he's distressed about what happened earlier with Cole and Jay, he went to go check on Nya with Jay and he never came back, I heard a door shut though so I can only assume he's been in his room." I reply.

Sensei Garmadon frowns, he told me he'll allow Kai to go even though he didn't do anything, but he's been stressed enough and maybe seeing Skylor would help, and that he doesn't need to be here with Cole and Jay.

Around 20 minutes later, everyone was ready and agreed to walk there for exercise. We said our goodbyes to Sensei Wu and Garmadon, and headed our way to the noodle house. Ronin and Dareth decided to come along, even though Ronin and Skylor aren't exactly the friendliest. I stayed in the back of the walking group to keep an eyes on everyone, particularly Kai.   
"Kai." I called out, and he turned his head towards me raising an eyebrow.

"What Zane."

"Are you okay?"

Kai didn't say anything for a little, but he nodded and turned his head back around. I then tilted my head and felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn and see Nya and she whispered the word "don't" and shook her head. I guess she knows best.

"Ya know.." I hear Ronin start. And immediately everyone groaned.  
"Hey hey hey." Ronin says. "Don't get your panties in a twist, I was gonna say it's nice of Wu and Garmadon to give y'all money for this, it's honestly surprising." Ronin chuckled and I watch as he takes out a cigarette and lights it. "Yeah, I guess they're not all bad sometimes...after all they're my only family." I hear Lloyd reply to Ronin. Ronin simply puffed his cigarette and nodded. "Ughh, come on guys, let's not get all sappy and depressing nowwww." Dareth randomly chimes in, then all of a sudden he points at the sky. "Look at the future moon!" He exclaims.  
I raise an eyebrow.

"The future moon?" I ask

"Yes!"

"Dareth, according to my unnecessary calculations, it's 5:26 PM."

I hear Dareth laugh. "Of course, so in the future it'll be the beautiful bright moon, right now it's just a beautiful star."

I hear Nya groan, "And hot, who suggested we should walk?" She while using her arms as a shade for her eyes.   
"I remember correctly that Lloyd suggested it." Pixal says.

I see Lloyd turn his head back towards Pixal and I and we both laugh. "Ha ha, very funny, don't bitch so much when we're almost there." Lloyd replied.

We all laughed, except Kai and it soon went back to peace.   
10 minutes later, we were walking into Chen's Noodle House, and the air breezes against us as we opened the door. "Hey y'all, welcome to Chen's Noodle House, how many?" the waitress asked us. "Seven." I replied   
She smiled and gestured her hand to follow her to a empty booth. We followed and sat into the empty booth, I sat on the left side on the inside of the booth then Pixal then Nya. Then on the other side Kai, Lloyd, and Dareth sat. The waitress grabbed an extra chair to seat Ronin at the end of the table. She handed us all menus and made her way back to her station.

"Hiiiii!!" A female voice comes out of no where shortly after the waitress left. I turned and saw Skylor standing there waving.

"Greetings, Skylor." I replied. Skylor smiled and I watch as her eyes drift to Kai. Kai wasn't looking at her, he just stared down at the table looking at his closed menu.

"Hey, Kai, what's wrong babe?" Skylor says reaching over the table and cupping Kai's cheeks to make him look at her. Kai gave her a sly smile, "N-nothing I'm fine Skylor." He responds. Skylor leaned in closer to his face. "Don't lie to me Smith." She growls and Kai gulps. "It's just something really really stupid, I just read a comic and it was emotional okay? Nothing I'm fine." Kai lightly chuckles, I can tell he's lying. Skylor sighed and told him okay then kissed his lips, she let go of his face and stops leaning over the table.

"I'll be right back to take your order!" Skylor says and head off to a table needing her. I don't think this will work but might as well give it ago, because I sense Kai was clearly lying.

I reached my arm across to him and tapped the table and he look up at me.   
"What comic were you reading? It sounds interesting if it were to make you this emotional." I ask Kai. Kai shook his head, "I-it's a stupid series, nothing really good. Plus why would you care? Since were you interested in comics." Kai replies to me looking away from my eyes. "I'm sure he's just trying to start conversation, Kai." Pixal says to him. "Oh yeah?" He starts. "I don't fucking feel like talking about it, choose something else." I watch Kai say as he puts his elbow on the table to hold his head up.

Lloyd then scooted closer to Kai and put his head on Kai's shoulder. "You'd tell Skylor about the comic." Lloyd says, but I can hear a slight tease to it.   
Kai rolls his eyes, he didn't respond but he didn't move either, and neither did Lloyd. I then hear Ronin chuckling, I suppose. "Did the dildo Cole shoved up your ass make you this uncomfortable?" Ronin says giving a smug smirk at Kai. Pixal grabs my arm and scoots closer to me, "Ronin, I highly suggest to not take this any further." Pixal says to him. "Awe come on, just messin' with the hot head, he's been mad ever since Cole told him to suck a dick." Ronin replies.

"Shut the fuck up." Kai growls lowly.

I quickly put my hand in front of Ronin, not that it'll work but surprisingly he didn't provoke Kai anymore. Skylor came back and we all ordered our dinner and once it arrived back to the table, we ate and Skylor even stayed with us. Everyone contributed to the conversation except for Kai. Even though I should despise Kai, I don't. He didn't have a choice. I still care for him and I just wish he would talk to me, or at least someone, because it's clear somethings wrong.

After we finished up we paid the bill with the money given to us by Wu and said goodbye to Skylor. Before exiting I see her talking to Kai then kissing his cheek and walking him to the door to us. "Keep an eye on Kai for me, will ya?" She asks and we all nodded and headed out for our walk back to the monastery, we must've lost track of time because it was about 8:11 PM when we left the restaurant.

"Look guys!" Dareth yells and points up at the moon and the stars.   
"Wow.." Lloyd Whispers. "It's pretty clear tonight right Kai?" Lloyd asks nudging Kai's arm but he never did look up at the night sky.

"We might be criminals but at least I have enough decency to agree that's the sky looks lovely tonight." Nya says.

"I might be an asshole but I have enough decency to at least look." Ronin says laughing and puffing another cigarette.  
"I cant wait til you die of lung cancer."  
Nya says to Ronin slightly pushing him.  
"Me too Nya, me too." 

Once we got back to the monastery, Ronin and Dareth said their goodbyes and took Rex back to wherever they go. Everyone was too tired to do anything else that night, everyone went straight to their rooms. Except for Pixal and I of course. We don't really need to sleep, but after tonight we're both just worried sick. "You detect something strange from Kai too?" Pixal asked me while we sat on the couch. I sighed and gave her a nod, "It's obvious he's upset, Kai can't hide his feelings, it's just that he's good at not telling anyone." I reply back to her. I guess she also detected the stress in my voice, she leaned against me and snuggled into me. I put my arms around her and gave her a hug. "Thank you, Pixal." She looked up with her bright green lit eyes and smiled. "You're welcome." She then got up and dragged me up with her, and told me I should actually rest my gears and it'll help. I nod and kiss her cheek and head towards my room, and shut the door.

I sat on my bed just staring at the floor. "I don't see how I'm supposed to sleep." I whisper to myself. Despite what I said I climbed all the way in my bed and closed my eyes. Listening to the calm soothing sound of nothing and air around me.

.......

"Zane..."

"GIVE HIM BACK!"

"You didn't tell me these things..."

"I love him like he's my own son, he wasn't built for this purpose."

I was on my knees, with my hands tied behind my back and my mouth gagged, tears were flooding my tear ducts and ran down my cheeks.   
I tried to call his name out...I tried so hard. Please...

Nothing came out.

Not a single word but the sound of paralyzing agony.

"Please don't do this, you guys are WRONG!"

No.

Stop.

PLEASE.

The tears wouldn't stop, the sounds of despair wouldn't stop, the ringing in my ears wouldn't stop, nothing stopped.

Except for his heart beat.

The bright crimson blood that dripped from the knife.

The body, spoke it's last words.

"I-I...love you."

"Zane.."

"NO!" I suddenly yelled and jolted upwards. I feel my cheeks wet as I rub my eyes. Tears..

"It was just a dream Zane...can't be a vision when it already happened." I told myself. I didn't want to do this but I had no choice. I laid back down and forced myself to sleep and dream back to where things weren't like this.

Happily ever after.

.....

"Hellooo, Zane."

Where am I?

Who am I?  
"Welcome to Ninjago."  
I see a man, smiling ever so happily.  
It's him isn't it.  
"Nin-ja-go?" I say. "Yes, I'm so happy you're here!" He says.  
"Hap-py?" I say.   
"Yes Zane, it's an emotion of greatness."

"Za-ne?"  
He chuckles, a smile. A smile I miss. A smile I would kill to see again.   
I watch as he seemed to pick me up by my arm and drag me to a mirror.  
"That's you." He whispers.  
"You?"  
He laughs. "No, you refer to yourself as me."  
"Me?" I say back.  
He simply laughs and holds his arms around me. This man taught me everything that a basic human would need to know. I watched my memories of all the good times with him. Until a year later...he told me my purpose.

"Zane...this is really hard to tell you this but.."

He pauses

"You weren't built to give me the son I never had."

"You were built to protect those who cannot protect themselves."

"Really? I help?" I say to him  
He gently smiled and nods his head.  
"You're going to have a brand new happy family, Zane. They need you a lot more then I do."  
This memory is the worst...I grit my teeth. Like hell they needed me, I continued to watch anyway.  
"What about you?" I say to him.  
"I can do just fine on my own. These people specially called me to make you, they gave me a year to fully program you. And they'll be here soon."

I remember the face I made that day, and his too. We both smiled and cried of tears of happiness and sadness.  
Who knew that would actually be my last time seeing him.

They arrived.

They were not who he expected.

"Hold on, you're going to need me permanently for what? He says to the boy.  
The boy pulled out a gun.  
"I didn't want to resort to this but I have no choice. Listen grandpa we need those robots, how else are we gonna steal that gem?"

"ZANE RUN!"   
I was so scared.  
So confused.  
So helpless...

It was too late, two others pinning me down on the ground and tying my hands behind my back and gagging my mouth.

"You think I'm going to bend over and make you stuff for illegal crimes?"

"Pfft, if you wanna see your precious Zane again."

"To hell with that.."

"I'll call the police!"

Not again...I can't take this anymore.  
I don't want to see it.  
I don't want to hear his scream.  
I don't want to see the sick sadistic face of the person who...

Please..

Stop.

Torturing.

Me.

There's no point in living anymore...I don't see one. I cant go on with this image flashing over and over and over and over...

"ZANE WAKE UP!"  
A female voice yells and shakes me awake. I look up and see Pixal crying.  
"Pixal, what's wrong?"  
"What's wrong??" Pixal asks cupping my cheek. "Zane.."

"It was that dream again Pixal...I'm afraid."  
"And that's all it is... It's just a dream." Pixal crashes onto me and hugs me tight. "I heard noises from your room and I came to check on you...you were crying and saying please and stop a-"  
I hugged her back tightly and just sobbed into her neck. I hate being like this towards her but, I'm on the verge of just saying fuck it and forget everything.

I cant leave her.   
"It'll be okay Zane, I'm right here I promise." Pixal whispers while crying.

Why must I dwell so much in the past. Whatever is wrong with Kai is affecting me as well. It wasn't his fault at all he had no choice.

Then why won't these nightmares stop.


	8. Chapter 7: Punishment Time

~Cole's POV~

"Ughhhh." I groaned. I was in the living room sitting on the couch with Jay next to me. In front of us was two very pissed off Senseis. "I'm sorry." I hear Jay say then I watch as he got on he knees and presses his hand and forehead against the floor. Sensei Wu then looked at me and raised an eyebrow, and I raised an eyebrow back. I then watch as he mouthed out numbers counting down. I sighed in defeat and got into the same position on the floor Jay is in. "I'm sorry too."  
I say, even though I don't really mean it. I don't regret sneaking out at all, but I do regret dragging Jay with me.

"Please forgive us." Jay states.

"Yeah, forgive us." I follow after.

I can't see anything due to my forehead being pressed against the floor, but I do hear one of the senseis staff against the floor, signaling us to get back up. Jay and I looked up and got back on to the couch. Sensei Wu's eyes bounce back between the two of us, "We accept your apology but you will not be forgiven until your punishment is over." He tells us. "It's punishment time." Sensei Garmadon says after. I tried my damned hardest to not groan, or roll my eyes, or do anything that'd hint attitude, for Jay's sake.

"You two are to not leave this building for 3 weeks. You must do chores and work on things whenever someone else tells you to. No video games, electronics, or TV. Cole you can keep your music, and Jay you can keep your comics, also you'll clean up everyone's dinner and wash the dishes. No fun stuff in general, I'd recommend you to just stay in your rooms. Breaking any of these rules will result in a further punishment made by Boss. Am I clear?" Sensei Wu says firmly and flat.   
Jay and I both sighed.

"Yes Sensei." We both said.   
"Please hand over your phones."

Jay and I reached into our pocket and pulled out our phones. We reached it outwards and Sensei Garmadon took them and shoved them in his pocket. I then watch then as they head towards the door. "We're going to meet someone about a deal, the others except Pixal is coming along, I told Pixal about your little punishment and I've program her to notify me if you guys break any of the rules. No begging her out of this." Sensei Garmadon says while looking at us. Jay nods and I didn't do anything. The senseis seemed not to care too much as they simply walked out the door and shut it behind them.   
Jay quickly scattered to the window to watch them. Several minutes pass by.

"They're gone." He says.

"UGH THIS IS SUCH BULLSHIT."

Jay turned back around to look at me, "Cole, Pixal is still here." He says to me while leaving the window to sit back on the couch.

"The senseis said we can't do shit, they didn't say we can't talk shit."

Jay gave a small laugh at my response.  
It'd be wrong if I didn't say anything to him. "Hey, Jay?" I start. He looked up at me with those electric blue eyes of his, really they remind me of a porcelain doll. "I'm really sorry I roped you into this, honestly I must admit I pressured you into sneaking out, basically forced you, and you're paying for it." I told him. Jay then smiled at my apology, "It's fine, really! As long as you're still going to that convention I'll be happy." Jay responded. I'm just glad he's not mad at me, what a relief.

"What are you two up to?" I hear and turn around and see Pixal behind the couch. "Nothing, I-I swear!" Jay quickly says gaining him a laugh from her. "I'm just teasing, I know you guys aren't up to anything." Pixal says while poking one of Jay's freckles on his cheek. I see Jay turn slightly pink from her action, I do remember Jay always getting a bit embarrassed when someone bring up his freckles.

"Why don't you guys listen to the radio?" Pixal asks us.

"Sure." I say and get up. "You guys coming?" I turn my head and look at Pixal and Jay. Jay nods his head and Pixal replies with a sure as well and they follow me into my room. I climb into my bed and reach over to the side desk and turn on the radio, flipping through stations. Pixal sat down and leaned against the front bed leg and Jay, like the dumbass he is, laid right in the middle of the floor, spread out like an angel. We settled on a smooth jazz station and I laid in my bed with my eyes closed engaging myself to the music. I opened my eyes a bit and turned my head and saw Jay and Pixal relaxing as well. Maybe this won't be so bad. For 3 weeks? Mmmmm, maybe.

"Sooo, how was the restaurant." I say.

"Yeah, was it fun?" Jay asked after.

"It was alright." Pixal simply responded and nothing more.

Alright? That doesn't really sound alright to me. "Did something happen, Pix?" I ask her getting up and leaning against my bed frame. I hear her sigh and hesitated before answering.   
"It's Kai." She said and I see out of the corner of my eye Jay quickly perking up. "W-What about Kai? What's wrong? What happened? I haven't seen him since yesterday, did something happen?." Jay just started blurting all these questions at her. "You know something ,Bluejay?" I ask him and I watch as he slowly nods. "Maybe." He responds.

"Well.." Pixal starts. "He was really upset, and I guess gloomy. He was practically shut in his room ever since Nya came back into the living room with Jay, we had to pry him out to walk with us to the restaurant and even so, he didn't talk the whole walk." That doesn't sound too good. "At the restaurant, Skylor caught his mood and asked him what's wrong, he told her he read an emotional comic, but Zane and I could detect he wasn't telling the truth. Skylor could too, I could tell by her face, but she didn't question it further. He didn't even talk to Skylor the whole time we were there, nor on the walk back." Pixal finished. "I wish he would tell us what's wrong."

I watch as jay sat, up criss-cross and pulled his hair back with his hands.   
"Jay, you said you've might've known something. Could you tell us?" Pixal asked Jay.

"Um.." Jay said looking around. "I said maybe, I think I know why Kai's upset, but I don't know if I should say.."

"Just tell us, we'll keep it a secret." I told Jay. I see Pixal nodding quickly. "Yes, I will also keep it a secret, if it's not serious." I hear Jay sigh and he looked down. "It's something to do with Nya, I guess she promised him something that has something to do with her and I's relationship but she didn't exactly keep her promise." Jay explains. "A-a promise?" Pixal asked.

"Yeah. I think Nya promised Kai she would like tell him something before she decided to ask me out. She didn't tell Kai and it got him really upset. I'm surprised Nya hasn't said anything." Jay finished explaining, with a deep breath at the end.

"I mean-" I quickly say. "Siblings get upset and fight all the time, that's honestly something that only Nya and him can solve." I say while leaning over to the side under my bed and grabbed a small box. I open the box and grinned. "I thought one of the Senseis were gonna check my room and take this, glad they didn't." I say grabbing a already rolled blunt and lighter out of the box.

"Really, Cole?"

"What? They didn't say we couldn't get high. I'm bored as shit."

I turn to Pixal and look at her. "Technically Garmadon did not program me about drugs and alcohol, he might've forgot but until further notice technically he's allowed."

Jay sighed, "I-I feel like this whole thing is my fault." He states. I put the blunt in my mouth and lighted it and puffed it. "Why do you feel like that?" I ask Jay, putting the lighter down on my side desk. "I said yes. I said yes to Nya asking me out, a-and I'm sure if I didn't say yes, Kai wouldn't be so upset."   
"Well what about Nya?" I ask him. "Wouldn't she be upset?" Jay quickly shook his head, "N-no not at a-all, I-I t-think, she, she told me she wouldn't I-if I said no." Oh boy, don't do this to us Jay.

I see Pixal crawling towards Jay and sitting next to him. "Jay, I sense high levels of anxiety and stress, please calm down you're going to have a panic attack over nothing." I decided to put out my blunt and place it on the desk too. I got up and walked towards Jay and Pixal and I sat on my knees in front of him. "I-I-I c-can't, Kai's like this because i-it's my fault. I knew I shouldn't h-have said yes. I-I knew I w-would regret it." Jay says with short pants between words, his breath got shorter and quicker and I noticed his hands shaking in his lap.

I grabbed his right hand and held it between my two hands and pixal grabbed his left hand and did the same thing. I then slowly brushed the the back of his hand with my thumb, "Jay, listen to us, I bet him and Nya went through something like this before." I told him. Then Pixal made a sound, "Hmm. I think something like this has happened before, It was the.." she hesitated.

"Incident."

Jay then quickly pulled his hands away from Pixal and I and hugged his knees, I see his face was turning red and a tear ran down his cheek. "W-we should've b-been there for h-her." Jay tells us while hugging his knees. We haven't talked about the "incident", ever since it basically happened. "It was everyone's fault, you're right we should've been there with her, but it's too late now. We can't and couldn't do shit and she seems fine, that was two years ago, Jay." I reached up and wiped his cheek with my palm, but only for it to be wet again.

At this point Jay's breathing gotten worse and tears wouldn't stop coming, no matter how much he rubbed his eyes.

"What do you think about how Kai felt?" I asked him.

"Jay."

"Answer me."

"H-h-how K-Kai felt?"

"That incident didn't happen to anyone, it happened to his little sister, she was 14. Kai might always try to piss her off, but regardless at the end of the day, he's still her big brother and at the end of the day, he will always be there for her as much as he can and protect her."

Pixal then slid over to me and rested her head on my arm. No one likes talking about this subject, it affects us all. I sighed, "Kai was just angry and depressed as fuck he couldn't do anything, he wasn't there to defend Nya and it fucking ate him up. There was a point in time I thought Kai would never go back to being himself. Nya wouldn't talk to anyone about it for a good 6 months, it probably made him feel like a shit brother." Pixal nor Jay said anything for a good few minutes after what I said. Don't you dare cry Cole. It's in the past. Yet, it still hurts us all. I see now why we don't bring it up.

I suddenly feel warmth on the other side of me. I looked down and saw Jay snuggling into me on the opposite side Pixal was on, they both were hugging onto me pretty tight.

"I-I m-m-miss Ka-Kai."

"I also for one miss him.."

I took a deep breath and chuckled lightly as I felt something wet travel down to my jaw. I wrapped my arms around them both.

"I miss him too."

I open my eyes and blink a few times. We must've fallen asleep, I look and see Pixal asleep, with her head on my stomach and Jay asleep on my chest. I tried to reach in my pocket slowly without waking them up. "Shit." I whisper. I forgot our phones were confiscated. I really don't wanna wake them up, but I should, who knows how long we've been out.

"Pixal."  
"Jay."  
"Wake up."

I lightly shake them both with my hands. Pixel immediately opened her eyes and sat up. "Pixal, what's the time." I ask her and I heard her gears process for a few moments. "The current time is 2:16 PM." She responds to me. I then hear Jay groaning and I watch as he sat up off my chest and rubbed his eyes. "H-how long were we asleep, and when did the everyone leave." Jay asks Pixal, his voice raspy. Pixal took a few moments to respond, sometimes when her and Zane shuts down like that it takes a good few minutes for everything to to be back online. "Everyone left around 10:30 AM, and we have been asleep for 3 hours."

I scoff, "3 hours? That didn't seem too long." We all kinda sat there for a few moments then I saw Jay stand up and stretched his arms, "I'm hungry." He says still looking tired. "Pixal, could you make us something?" Jay asks her with his hands clasp together.   
"How come you won't ask me?" I ask Jay and I saw him roll his eyes, "Because your food taste like crap, Cole." He giggles at the end of his response. Fair enough, I shrug my shoulder as Pixal nodded and stood up to head towards the kitchen.  
I stood up and rest my elbow on Jay's shoulder. "How long you think you'll able to handle this punishment before snapping?"

Jay looked up at me with a confused look. "If you mean what I think you mean by snapping, then never. I can deal with comics and more chores for 3 weeks." He responds back to me with a sly grin. "Hmmm." I say looking away then looking back at him. "You wouldn't get bored? Being high and drunk are fun ya know." I say to him with a slight tease in my voice.

Jay pushed my elbow off his shoulder and started walking to the door. "Not really." Jay says, "I'd just be bored while being high or drunk." He shrugged at the end of his sentence and headed out the door and into the hallway and I follow.

While behind him I took my hand and squeezed the back of his neck making him tense up his shoulders and jump around to face me, and I laugh at his reaction. "Will you quit that?" He says annoyed. "Pfft, Jay, are you sure there's nothing in this planet that would get you to drink or do drugs?" I ask him while flicking his forehead. I watch as he reached his hand up to the spot I flicked him and rubbed it, "Yes, there's nothing you could do or say that would put me into a position like that."

"Bullshit."

"It's not bull crap, it's the truth." Jay responds to me with a wink and turning back around as we walk into the kitchen.

Jay and I sat down at the table and Pixal puts a plate in front of Jay and I with two sandwiches on our plates. "Ham, turkey, cheese, mayonnaise, and mustard for Cole. And of course peanut butter and strawberry jelly for Jay." Pixal explains to us with a smile before sitting down at the table with us. I nod my thanks and picked up one of my sandwiches and took a bite. Pixal makes the best sandwiches I swear.   
I see Jay's eyes lit up and he picked up one of his sandwiches and smiled, "You remembered to cut the crust off!" He claims a little too excited to be honest and bit into it, and twisting side to side in pleasure.

I hear Pixal giggling at Jay's reaction, "Of course, how could I forget? You'd throw a fit every time Kai makes you a sandwich and he forgets to cut the crust." I roll my eyes at what Pixal said, "Wow, aren't you 17? I don't remember ever seeing a 17 year old be this picky about crust on a sandwich." I say sticking my tongue out at Jay.  
After swallowing, Jay stuck his tongue out back at me and responded, "The crust is gross, I just don't like that taste."

"It's literally the same shit as other parts of the bread."

"It literally isn't though."

"It literally tastes the same, somethings wrong with your tastebuds Bluebird."

"Uh, it literally doesn't though. Maybe something is wrong with your tastebuds Boulder-brain, that's like saying the crust on pizza tastes exactly like actual pizza itself."

I look over and hear Pixal trying to cover her snickering, as she used her hand to hide her smile. I raised a brow at her and she looks up at me and took a breath in and out. "I'm afraid Jay has made a logical point." She tells me.   
Jay laughed, "Yeah I tol-"

"WE'RE HOME BITCHES!"

"NYA!" Jay yells and quickly gets up out of his chair and skips to the living room. Pixal and I laugh and quickly followed Jay into the living room.   
"Um.." Pixal started and we stood s little behind Jay as we faced Nya, Lloyd, Kai, and Zane in front of us.   
"What the fuck." I said looking up and down their Gi's, they were covered in blood. Their outfits were completely stained blood red, and splatters of blood seemed to be on their faces as well. "Soo um, plan was a bust and we had to, uh, "defend" ourselves." Lloyd said holding up a bloody wooden bat. Nya giggled, "Woopsies, I guess we got out of hand or something. Don't worry we threw their bodies in a lake." I watched as Zane stepped up and groaned, "It'd be great if you guys actually listened to me, especially after researching illegal stuff against my will, and focusing on the plan is also good." He said giving them all a death stare. "This blood on our clothes and their dead bodies in the lake wouldn't exist if you did." 

I hear Lloyd sigh, "Yeah we know, good thing this wasn't really an important mission. Too late they're dead now." Lloyd said snickering. I look over though at Kai behind Nya. He also seemed to be covered in blood and he was holding a bloody knife, he wasn't looking at anyone though he was just looking down. All of a sudden Pixal had on gloves only the First Spinjitzu Master knows where she got them from, and walked towards them. "You guys should get cleaned up, I'll take care of your weapons." She says while taking Lloyd's bat.

Nya pulled out bloody sherkiens, and handed them to Pixal. She then walked over to Kai with a frown on her face, "Kai? Are you hurt?" Kai actually looked up, and his eyes were so dull and dead. He's really fucked up over this, huh? Despite that he shook his head and handed her his knife. "I'm going to clean off in my room.." he said kinda quiet and just slumped his way to the hallway into his room. I look towards Lloyd and he looked down.

"He, he didn't really do much. He didn't talk either, when we asked him if he could talk to one of the girls he didn't say anything. I'm surprised my dad or uncle didn't yelled at him, they let it slide...but he did of course attack the people when they attacked us." Lloyd says with a frown.

Jay, Pixal, and I exchanged looks about Lloyd's report on Kai. "Oh yeah." Nya starts, and we look at her. "After getting cleaned up we have to train, senseis said you two have to start now though." She finishes while pointing at Jay and I. "Fucking hell." I said, but Jay quickly nodded and opened the door. "Come on." He says gesturing me to move quicker. "We'll be out there soon." Lloyd says to me with a wink while I walked past him and Nya.

"Welp, Bluebird."

"Hm?"

"Let's go I guess."

Jay heads outside the door, and I follow closing the door behind me. Jay then walked over to the left and presses a button, which made a whole bunch of training equipment appear from underground. 

I hope these 3 weeks go by fast, I haven't gotten a punishment this bad before, and I'm gonna hope it doesn't happen again.

Or more like hope I don't get my ass caught again, hah.


	9. Chapter 8: I Love You

~Kai's POV~

Here I sat. On the floor leaning on my closed and locked door. I'm at such a point in life where I just wanna say fuck everything, but that wouldn't be good for her. "Kai, come out. We've dealt with you for long enough, you have to train." I groan out loud. I don't see why all of a sudden people care.

"Senseis orders you have to dude."

"FUCK OFF, LLOYD."

"I couldn't fuck off even if I wanted to."

I really don't want to take my anger and frustration out on anyone, but they're gonna keep pestering me, and the more they do the more annoyed I get. I understand they're just trying to look out for me, but I don't want to snap and hurt anyone, I don't want to feel weak. There's a reason why I shut my feelings away, or at least try to. "I highly doubt you want Cole to break down your door." I hear Lloyd say muffled through the door. I scoff at what Lloyd said, "Cole's not gonna do shit, and if he does I'll beat his fucking ass."

"Uh, let's not have Cole break down Kai's door, because I'll be the one fixing it." I hear a robotic muffled voice on the other side of the door.

"You don't want Zane to fix your door, do you?"

Alright I had enough of this. "Listen, just take your candy asses outside and train. I said I'm fine, I'm not angry, I'm not upset, I just don't feel like training." I explain loud and clear through the door. "But why, Kai?" I hear Zane. "I detect something is clearly wrong, you are indeed upset. Please all we want is for you to talk to us and tell us what's wrong. At least let us come in to chat." I sighed, "Fine, I'll write a little note about how I feel if you leave me alone." I say. Lloyd and Zane said they agree through the door, and I get up and looked for a notebook. After finding one I ripped out a page of paper and found a pencil. They must trust me too much if they really think I'm going to write a bunch of words about how I feel. I folded up the paper in 4 squares and walked over to my door and slid it underneath, then sat back down in my position.

"Look, what does it say Lloyd."

"Wow Kai." I hear Zane and I smirked.  
"Really mature, nice dick you drew." Lloyd said and I hear a small thump on the door. I didn't respond to them, in fact I waited a few minutes but nothing was said. I guess they went back. I look across my room and see the familiar brown box, might as well. I crawled over and opened the box and pulled out a half empty bottle of whiskey, I quickly opened it and chugged a good quarter of it before putting it down, slightly coughing.

"Drink to forget, am I right?" I chuckle lightly to myself. How pathetic am I? I can't even have my own little sister trust me with the complicated things in life. I take another drink out of bottle, and closed my eyes. I remember before all of this mafia shit we were the closest we could ever be. I feel a tear down my cheek, thinking about our past. I remember stealing moms makeup when I was 6 and doing Nya's make up to make her happy, her smile and laughter was what I was after.

More tears were running down my cheek. The more I think about my memories as a child with Nya, the more they came. I was able to make her so happy, and it was funny when I annoyed her. Now she won't even talk to me about Jay, of all people.

Does she....

Does she blame me for what happened?

"FUCK."

I don't wanna think about that incident.

It would have never happened if I didn't run off to this bullshit. It is my fault, I should've left Nya behind. Actually I should've never even been interested in crime in the first place. I was 14, why the fuck was I interested in illegal stuff to the point I ran away from home, and brought my little sister with me. I know we are only a year apart, but still. I'm supposed to be her role model.

Whatever she did I did.

By the time I opened my eyes I see I finished the bottle of whiskey, I guess I didn't realize while thinking.

I look back into the box and see my flask. I shook it and heard something was in it so I chugged it. "Ew, this vodka tastes weird." I whisper to myself while wiping my cheeks. I go for medium sized bottle of rum and took a huge swig. At this point I'm hoping I'd just pass out. Suddenly I jump from hearing a sudden knock on my door, I groan loudly and roll my eyes.

"LLOYD, FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME I'M NOT GOING."

"Really? Well, good thing my names not Lloyd." I hear a female voice say.

I was frozen, and shocked. I sat still for a moment before crawling back over to my door with the rum bottle. "Kai, please let me in." I put my ear against the door, "N-Nya?"

"Yes, Kai."

"This isn't Zane or Pixal pretending to be Nya?"

"I promise it's me."  
I quickly wiped away my face of any evidence of me crying and stood up. I unlocked the door and cracked it a bit to look and see it was Nya. She looked up at me and mouthed a "Can I come in?" I shook my head yes and opened it to let her in, I quickly closed and locked the door after though. I watch as Nya turn around and scoff, "Really?" she says to me. "I don't...want to talk to anyone else." Nya sighed and I watch as she walked to my bed and sat on it, patting the spot next to her. I shuffled over to the spot and sat next to her.  
"First.." Nya starts and she reached over and grabbed the bottle out of my hand. "You're not getting drunk." I watch as she puts the bottle onto the floor. I decided I can't look at her in her eyes, all I did was stare down like the fucktard I am.

"Why won't you talk to us?" She asks me. In response all I did was shrug.   
"Please, talk to me."   
Then out of no where I blurted out something I didn't mean to...

"Do you hate me?"

"W-what?"

"Am I shit brother to you?"

"N-no, what makes you think that?"

I continued to look away from her as I spoke, "Why didn't you talk to me?" I ask her. Nya then grabbed the side of my face lightly to turn it towards her and made me look at her. Her face, it was so...not normal. I couldn't take her sad expression. "I don't know Kai." Nya responds. "I'm not sure why I didn't talk to you, I just...wanted to stop being a bitch I guess." I laugh lightly despite the stinging feeling of tears emerging, "You're not a bitch." I put my hand on top of hers on my cheek. She gave me a slight smile, "You're only saying that to make me feel better." She whispers. I'm going to start being honest towards Nya, it's the best thing I can do right now. I took a deep breath and in before I continued speaking. "I regret everything." I say then look down at the sheets of my bed. "What do you mean?" Nya asks me with concern in her voice.

"I regret all those bad things I did in school. I regret ever hurting you. I regret being interested in the mafia. I regret running away and I definitely regret bringing you along." I tried my best to hold back my tears, I guess I wasn't trying hard enough though.

"I thought you were bored of your future blacksmith life. I didn't wanna be a blacksmith either, I agreed to go with you. You didn't drag me anywhere." Nya reassures me while moving her hand up to my eye to wipe a tear. "If I never went on that stupid fucking shady ass website then you would have never be-" I quickly covered my mouth with my hands before I went to far. I watch as Nya put her hands in her lap and frown. She tilts her head, "I would have never been raped, right?"

In shame I hang my head down. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up. It's my fault.." I whisper lowly to Nya. "Kai." She clears her throat. "It wasn't your fault, you couldn't do anything. I don't blame you. Plus that was 2 years ago, even though I was raped, I don't regret joining." I hear her say, her voice isn't as sad though. "Y-you don't?" I ask her looking up. Nya smiled and giggled while shaking her head, "Nope, saying I regret joining the mafia means I'm saying I regret meeting Jay, Lloyd, Zane, Pixal, and Cole. Sure we might piss each other off a lot, sure we might've forced Zane and Pixal to work with us, and sure we may not always be on good terms with each other, and sure sometimes you guys are complete dumbasses on missions." She scoffs. "But sometimes, we're really close. We're all here because we didn't fit into our previous time of life. Here we fit like a puzzle piece, ya know? We all have issues, I mean we're criminals for fucks sake, but that's just an escape from society." She sighs and jumps onto me to hug me. "We all knew the dangers and what to come if we agreed to do this type of work. Yet we still agreed, we might be ruthless criminals, but we a have strong bond despite not knowing each other for that long."

"Do you regret meeting the team?"

"Do you regret meeting Skylor?"

I hesitate for a moment before wrapping my arms around Nya hugging her back, "No, I don't regret meeting Skylor, nor our team. It's fun stealing shit and beating up people." I laugh. "See, we all came here to run away from our childhood problems, we can all agree we rather be in jail then go through whatever we did." Nya then paused for a moment, hugging me tighter.

"I'm sorry Kai, for everything. I'm a terrible little sister, you're the best big brother I could ever have."

"I'm your only big brother."

"So?"

I laugh at her response and hug her tighter. "I love you." I feel something wet drop onto my neck, "I love you more." Nya then let's go of me as I let go of her and I watch her wipe her eyes.   
"You're not gonna tell the other right?" I start. "They're gonna think I'm a baby back bitch." She laughs and grabs my hand pulling me off my bed, "Well you smell like booze, sooo." Speaking of the others, a sudden wave of guilt just washed over me. All they did was make me feel better but I acted like a dick.

"Hey sis, are the others still training?"  
Nya hummed for a moment, "No, they're sitting on the couch just talking." I stood there and thought for a moment, I have a perfect idea. I quickly drag Nya alongside me to my door, I unlocked and opened it to skip down the hallway, and stopped at the edge. I see Jay sitting on the far left, then Cole, Lloyd, and Zane, having a conversation unaware of what's about to happen. 

"COWABUNGA." I yelled and ran towards the others to jump on top of them on the couch.

"OWE WHAT THE FUCK KAI."

"KAIIII! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH."

"I do believe that wasn't the safest thing to do."

"REALLY, NOW YOU WANNA COME OUT."

"Whaaat, Kai if you were gonna do that you should've let me know." I hear Nya laugh and shortly after I felt weight of a body on top of me. "Gah, I don't know if I can hold all this weight." Jay saying trying push us off. "Not today Jay, just let me love you guys." I say while moving to hug Lloyd. "Yeah Jay let us love you!" Nya says scooting over me to wrap her arms around Jays neck and she begins kissing him all over his face.   
"Nyaaa, can you not?"

"I'm glad you're better Kai." Lloyd says smiling at me and hugging me back.   
"Yeah we all are." Cole says wrapping his arms around Lloyd and I.

"I WANT IN!" I hear Pixal yell out of no where as she sits on top of me in Zane's area and she wraps her arms around his neck. Me being depressed over Nya was honestly such a small thing, but it's stuff like this that makes me feel worth it for anyone. "I'm really sorry I was such a dick to you guys." I say still clinging onto Lloyd. "I'm sorry too, for earlier, I was a dick too." Cole says. I smirk at his response. "I wasn't upset because of what you told me Cole, but besides, you are what suck." I say laughing. "Wow, what a comedian you are, almost as bad as Jay." Cole saying snickering.

"HEY!"

These are the moments I don't regret. The memories I will take to the grave.  
"I love you guys." I say, without the slightest tease in my voice. I mean it, I rather end up in jail with these dumbasses than any other. I wouldn't have it any other way. "We love you too, fireball." Cole says and everyone agrees. "Even though I didn't really have a choice, I must admit, you guys are sometimes enjoyable..." Zane pauses.  
"And I guess bare-able"  
"Zane, do you love us or not?" Jay says laughing.

"Of course I do, Jay."

Suddenly we hear the front door open and we all turned our heads to see Sensei Wu come in. "My my, what's this? A ninja pile?" He says lightly chuckling. Cole lets go of Lloyd and I and I do the same thing to Lloyd and Pixal scoots off fully into Zane's lap. Nya gets off of me and let's me get off of everyone else and I walk towards Sensei Wu. I put my hands together and bow towards him, "Sensei, I deeply apologize for the trouble I've caused. Please forgive me." I stayed bowed until Sensei lightly grabbed my chin and pulled it upwards. "You are forgiven, just tell someone next time."

I stand up straight and nod with a genuine smile, something I haven't done in a hot minute. "I'm glad you are all having a bonding moment but I'm afraid Boss has given you all a new mission." Wu says closing the door behind him and walking all the way in. I turn around and see Lloyd getting up from the couch, "Oh yeah? All of us? Even Pixal?"

"Don't forget Ronin, Dareth, and Skylor." He replied. Holy shit, those three aren't even part of our crew, I wonder what's going on. "Um, really?" Lloyd questions but then out of no where Cole bounces up and wraps his arm around Lloyd's neck. "Are you fucking kidding me? If we need our allies that means this missions gonna be fun! Where we goin' Sensei?"

"The city."

"THE WHAT." I accidentally yelled out.  
I then saw the anxiety fill Lloyd and Jay's eyes and the excitement fill Cole and Nya's "FUCK YES." Nya yelled hopping onto the couch. "What are we gonna do all the way there? That's a three day's trip." I ask walking in front of Sensei. "Boss has been alarmed that an loan shark company is after one of his. Your guys goal is to infiltrate the company and destroy it by any means you can. Whether it's blowing it up, killing someone, torturing someone for information, anything. You'll be there for a good few weeks and you'll need as much help as you can get." Wu says while walking past us into the kitchen, and like ducklings we all followed him.

"I-I've never been on an actual mission before. I am not sure how to feel." I hear Pixal say. We normally keep her at base, if I were her I'm not sure I would know how to feel either. "Well then." I hear Sensei Wu start, "You guys leave in two days, so I suggest you pack." Wu says putting a teapot full of water onto the stove.

"Wait wait wait wait wait wait wait." Jay suddenly says walking up to him. "Aren't you and Sensei Garmadon coming along?" Sensei Wu turned around to face him, "No, why would we?" "We need you, duh." I reply to his response. "You don't need me, you want me." He responds back turning around to turn on the stove. "I believe you and slash or Sensei Garmadon being with us in this mission will increase the chances of us succeeding." Zane chime in as we hear his gears calculating something. "Yeah." I agree, we haven't really done this before, we're gonna be pretty lost.

"But-" Cole starts, "What are we gonna do without your guidance?" He asks, and we all await for his response.

"I'm you're manager, not your babysitter, figure it out." Sensei Wu says grabbing a cup and a mini tray out of the cabinet. "You guys are teenagers, I'm sure you'll do fine. Plus you'll have Ronin and Dareth." Lloyd then grabs Jay and I's arm to drag us out to the living room, "Come on." he says and the rest of them follow us into the living room.

"Look, I know, going into the city is gonna be fun, but we're there for a mission not to fuck around." Lloyd says while huddling us into a circle. I raise a brow at Lloyd and give him a smirk, "Really? Not even a little?" I teasingly ask him and he grunts. "No, we aren't going to do shit until our mission is complete. Everyone got that?" Lloyd's voice was really stern, almost like he's trying to act like he isn't the youngest one here. Despite that we all nodded.   
"YO SENSEI, DOES THE OTHER THREE KNOW?" Cole yells literally right in our ear and he mouths a sorry. Shortly Sensei came in with his mini tray with two cups and a tea pot on it, "Yes, Skylor, Ronin, and Dareth will arrive with the chauffeur to take you guys." He walks pass us to the door and quickly opens and closes it as he walked out.

"We get a chauffeur? I wonder what we're gonna ride in." Jay says staring at the closed door. "It's gotta be big." I tell him, "There's gonna be ten of us in it, probably some Van." Jay nods back at me agreeing with my statement.   
"Alrighty then." Lloyd says clapping his hands together. "Zane, Pixal, and I are going to work on a decent plan so we aren't totally lost and do some research, the rest of you pack your things and make sure you have everything you need."

"Wait." Jay suddenly says and we all stop in our steps.

"Aren't Cole and I under a punishment? We can't leave for three weeks."

"Jay, you dumbass, didn't you hear Wu? He said a loan shark company is after one of Boss's, not just any one, one of the largest Boss has." Cole responds to Jay. "Yeah, this is a pretty big job." I say then I remembered something. "You should probably get your phones back before we leave." I say while walking towards the hall.  
"H-how did you?" I hear Jay start, but as quickly as he started it, he dropped it. 

This mission sure is something. I'm glad though Nya and I talked before this happened or it might've been a lot more awkward.


	10. Chapter 9: Planning

~Lloyd's POV~

Who knew that trying to hide your excitement was one of the hardest things to do, well for me at least. Once Sensei said Boss was sending us on a mission to the city, I got scared and worried, but at the same time excited but I couldn't let that show. None of us have been to the city before because we're normally all too busy, and the city is a three day trip, there's no way we can just pop over and come back.

I'm excited we finally get to go to the city, even if it is just for a mission. I'm just scared how I'll keep my team in check. We're all gonna be lost, I'm sure Ronin and Dareth been there at least once but who wants to ask Ronin for help? It wasn't our choice to have him come along.

"Lloyd?"

"Hm?"

"Your left leg is bouncing uncontrollably it seems. Is something the matter?"

I look down at the wooden chair I'm sitting and see my leg is indeed bouncing. "Woops." I quickly sit criss-cross in the chair. We're in the underground garage planning out a decent plan for our mission. "I'm fine Pixal, thanks." I respond to her concern with a smile. She raises a brow at me and Zane steps behind her, "Don't worry, he's fine. Just excited." Zane says with a wink towards me. I felt my face heat up for a few moments and I cover my snicker with my hand, "Okay fine, you're right. I'm totally excited for this mission, this place is a true wonder for us all and I can't wait."

Zane walks over to me handing me a clipboard with paper on it, "I thought you told the others there's no time to "fuck around"." I take the clipboard out of his hand and nod, "Yes, there isn't. I didn't say we can't be excited. I just didn't want them too excited because I'm pretty sure they're gonna get distracted and fuck something up, which would be pinned on me." I look down on the clipboard with a confused look because I see there wasn't anything written on it. "What's this for?" I ask Zane.

Zane then grabbed the clipboard back and had a pencil in his hand, "Tell me how you want your plan to be and I'll write it down." I pushed a piece of my hair out of my eyes and I think, we have never been to the city before, so we are gonna have to do some research.  
"Pixal?" I call out and see Pixal immediately turn to face me, "Yes?" she responds blinking her bright green eyes. "Do any research on the place we're going to, anything useful please."

Pixal nods and heads over to a computer to begin her research. "Okay Zane, we know nothing of this place, as soon as Pixal gets her research done we'll look over everything." I say with a proud face, sometimes it's nice to be the leader.

"What about when we get there?" Zane asks tapping the pencil against the clipboard. "Easy." I start, "We have a lot of time to complete this mission, we can spend the first two days exploring and getting to know everything. Wouldn't that help?" I then hear Zane sigh, "I wouldn't say we have a lot of time yet. Who knows how far this company is into their plan to infiltrate one of Boss's huge company. If you wanna spend the first two days getting to know everything, at the same time we have to be digging for information." Zane explains to me while I see his pencil move across the clipboard.

I huff at Zane being logical, "Okay, okay, we can do that then. We'll explore The City and gather critical information, does that pleases your gears?" I say with a grin on my face, to only gain a disappointing look back from Zane. "Sure, we can elaborate more on that plan once we know what we're working with. Now what about gadgets?" Shit this is harder than any other mission I've planned before, normally we just take an ear piece and a weapon of sorts and bam.

"Umm...wanna specify gadgets?" I ask with a slight confused sound in my voice. "What we will be needing for the mission. Example, we need forged ID cards that says we're twenty-one or older to gain access to clubs, bars, casinos, any place we can't get into." Zane explains to me while his hand moved with the pencil again across the clipboard. "Oh!" Pixal suddenly chimes in. "I'm a step ahead of you, I already created a design, a exact replica or duplicate of a legal ID for all of us, and sent them to Ronin to make. He will give them to us when he gets here." She continued while typing away and reading the screen of the computer.

Zane laughs, "That's great, Pixal. Now we need specific weapons. Materials?" Zane says looking back at me. "Let's just bring everything." I say and Zane immediately raised a brow again. "Everything? I do not think that is achievable."

"Why not?"

"We may not have room for everything."

"Then we'll make room!"

"Excuse me, what?"

I quickly hop out of the chair with a slight wobble due to my legs feeling numb. Once my legs weren't numb I started heading towards the lift. "Where are you going?" Zane calls out. I turn around and gesture my hand for him to come along, he sighs and catches up with me. "I'm going to see if I can bargain a special weapons truck." I explain while pressing the red button to open the lift. "Bargain with who exactly?" Zane says letting me step into the lift first then he gets in.

"Boss, of course." I flatly say while pressing the button inside to be taken to the living room.  
"You're going to bargain with Boss for an extra transportation vehicle...just for weapons?" Zane's voice was really really concerned. "You bet." I simply respond as we wait till we arrived above ground.  
"Shouldn't you talk with the senseis first?" Zane asks me, tapping his foot against the lift's floor. I look up at him and shake my head quickly, "No, why the hell would I? My uncle made it clear they aren't going, which means they have nothing to do with this mission. It only makes sense to go straight to Boss."

Finally the lift doors open to the living room, Zane and I step out and look around and see the others weren't there. "Come on." I say while walking towards the hall and Zane follows. I walk into my room and Zane shortly after enters. "Ugh." Zane says and I turn around, "What?"

"I just cleaned your room two days ago, Lloyd."

I look around and see that my room was a mess, clothes and dirty dishes around the floors and desks. A random knife on my dresser and my bat right in the middle of the floor. "Didn't Pixal tell you to put your weapons away after she cleaned them?" Zane asks while stepping forward to pick up the bat and place it against the wall. "Oh well, too late. We have more important matters." I quickly say while opening my desk draw to get a black mysterious phone. It's the phone I call or text Boss with, that's really it's only purpose, for security reasons. I quickly unlocked the phone and went to contacts to call the number with "Boss" labeled under it. I put the phone to my ear and hear it ring and I watch as Zane seems to be a little anxious.

It rang a few times before....

"Welcome to the voice mail box of-"

"SHIT." I yelled, Boss must be really busy to not answer a call from me.

Then a of a sudden I heard the beep. Might as well. "Uhh, hey Boss." Why are leaving voicemails so hard. "I was just calling to, uh, ask if we could get a weapon truck for that huuuge mission you uh, prepared for us. Totally cool if you uhHh, can't. That's all bye." I quickly say and hang up immediately and I hear Zane groan. "Really?" He says putting his hand on his hip. "I don't like leaving voicemails I get nervous. Besides it's too late now, all we gotta do is hope." I say while slipping the phone into my pocket incase Boss calls back.

"Sooooo?" Zane suddenly says.

"Sooooo what?"

Zane rolls his eyes and turns around, "So what if Boss doesn't grant you your wish? What weapons are we taking?" I blink my eyes rapidly at Zane, "Um, why wouldn't Boss grant the truck?" I ask crossing my arms. "Hi Zane, hey Lloyd." I hear a voice say all of a sudden. Jay pops out of no where from the side of my door and waltz inside with a wave. "Whatcha doin'?" he asks. "Eh, it's nothing too important, why?"

Jay then pulls his phone out his pocket and points at it, "Garm gave Cole and I our phones back for the mission, wanna order pizza?" He asks me with a big cheeky grin on his face, I don't see why the first thing Jay wants to do when receiving his phone back is order food. Specifically Pizza? "Mmm, why order pizza tonight?" I ask while pulling out my personal phone and seeing it was already 7:20 PM.

"Becauuseeeee, why not? Pizza is good."

"Jay."

"UGH FINE." Jay stomps his foot and crosses his arm. "I was ordered to go shopping for food for the trip with Nya and Pixal since we have to pick up something for tonight's dinner anyway, but I reeeeaaaalllyyyy don't wanna go."  
I scoff at Jay, "And why is it you don't want to go?" Jay then gave me an unsure smile, "B-because I'm lazy? I just don't feel like it honest to First Spinjitzu Master." He says shrugging his shoulders. Zane then suddenly sighs and I watch as he put his hand on Jay's shoulder, "Go ahead and order pizza and I'll go with them to get food for our trip." I see Jay's eyes instantly lit up and he jumps onto Zane hugging him tightly, and I of course fail to hide my giggle. "Awe ZAAANEE, you're the best thank you so so much." Jay then let's go of him and quickly scampers down the hallways screaming, "PIZZA NIGHT!"

That night it was around 8:05 PM when the pizza arrived and Nya, Pixal, and Zane already left the monastery to go shopping around twenty minutes ago.  
Kai and Jay were playing Mortal Kombat, sitting on the couch and a plate of pizza in both of their laps. Cole was sitting on the floor watching them with a plate of two slices, and the whole box of brownies we ordered too, damn it Cole.

"Yo, fatass." I call out and immediately Cole turned around as he was stuffing a brownie in his mouth to bite into it. "Whaf?" He tried to respond with his mouth full.  
"The fact you even responded to the name says something." Kai calls out of no where leaning to the side to see the TV better while mashing the buttons on the controller. I laugh as I walked over to the spot on the rug next to Cole and sat next to him, "I responded because I don't give two shits." Cole says back to Kai and I see he wipes his mouth off from the chocolate. While Cole was distracted I quickly swooped my head in and took a bite of his already bitten brownie that he held in his hands and he quickly turned back around.

"Hey! That was mine!"

"Too bad, stop eating all of the sweets." I say then I took the rest of the brownie out of Cole's hand and popped it into my mouth. "Hey, Lloyd?" Jay calls out while sitting on the edge of the couch and I turned around. "Wanna do me a favor and stick a brownie in my mouth?" Jay asks still focused on the game. "I'm not gonna lose to Kai, but I really want a brownie." I laugh and grab a brownie out of the box and walk over to Jay. He opened his mouth and I shoved the brownie in his mouth forcefully making him cough and choke, dropping the controller to spit the brownie in his hand. "LLOYD, I said put the brownie IN my mouth, NOT SHOVE it in and SUFFOCATE me."

"HA! I BEAT YOU!" Kai suddenly exclaims and stands up and throws his arms in the air and points at the TV. "No fair, Lloyd tried to kill me." Jay pouts scraping the brownie onto his plate of Pizza. I laugh at Jay and hand him a napkin, "Sorry, my bad." I snicker. I then stood and thought for a moment, "Wait, so did they completely lift your guys's punishment?" I ask while staring at Jay then turning to look at Cole. Cole laughs, "Yeah, it's pretty fucking amazing that it is just for this mission. If Boss never bestowed us this I'm sure Jay and I would still be stuck in our rooms." Cole says while moving to lay his back on the rug. Suddenly I felt hands on my arms and I turn to see Jay in my face, "It's only for the mission though, once we complete it and get back home we still have to serve the three weeeeeks." Jay whines, putting his head on my shoulder. 

Speaking of the mission...

"Hey, guys?" I say grabbing Jay's arms and pushing him off of me. "What do you think of the mission?" I ask while sitting down on the couch. I see as Kai sits back down next to me and rubs his chin, "Not gonna lie, it's crazy as fuck. Three days on the road to a pretty livid place. It's not like what we're used to, but you bet your sweet ass it'll be still be fun. Despite the whole reason we're going."

"Three days?" Cole scoffs. "I can barely survive two hours training with you guys, how do you expect me to survive three days in one vehicle with you?"

"Why can't we just fly, Lloyd?" Jay asks me and I look towards him. "Because the last time we took one of Boss's private jet, Cole and Kai crashed it like the fucking dumbasses they are, so now we can either buy a flight or steal one and I'm not up for stealing a flying transportation, and sensei won't give us enough money for all of us."

"Woah, first of all, Lloyd, Cole was drugged and I didn't know how to fly a plane, let alone a jet." Kai says while pointing at Cole. "Yeah, I know, and I still wonder to this day how Cole let himself get drugged." I say raising a brow at both of them. Cole suddenly gets up from his position to turn and face us, "I didn't get myself drugged, I told you someone slipped something in my water the personal flight attended gave me. I blacked out while flying the jet and that's all I really remember, that ain't my fault."

"Ooooh yeah, I remember" Jay starts and we turn our heads towards him, "Traces of the drugs was actually found in the water. Whatever it was, it really messed you up Cole. You were like loopy for a whole week." Now that I think more of it I do remember that. Cole was just weird for 4 days straight, it's hard to explain. He was very very loopy and crazy, I remember he kept climbing on literally any of us asking if he could suck our dick for a burger, he even did it to Pixal. The sad thing is Cole doesn't even remember anything from those 4 days, when he got better he said he has no idea what happened. What's even sadder is that we all agreed to never tell Cole about him begging us to suck our dick for a burger, or in fact, we all agreed to never tell Cole anything of what he did while he was drugged.

We must've spent a lot of time just talking because Zane, Nya, and Pixal enters the living room through the lift carrying a bunch of paper bags, most likely filled with drinks and snacks.

"You guys better have saved something for me or I'll beat every single one your asses." Nya casually says while shuffling her way to the kitchen. I check the time and it was already 8:45 PM, time flies by so quickly. We all got up to help unpack and sort things into coolers and such, the more we get ready the more I can't contain my excitement.

While sorting everything, we all agreed we would watch a movie together in our pajamas before after we're done, just to relax a bit before this very big mission. After we finished we all got ready for bed in our plain colored matching pajamas in each owns favorite color. Pixal and Zane decided to join us and even make popcorn, as we all sat in the living room on the white rug like we did the night Skylor was here. "So what movie we are gonna watch?" I ask popping a piece of popcorn into my mouth. "Shouldn't we be planning?" Zane suddenly asks and I turn to face him.

"Planning?"

"Planning."

"For what?"

Zane shakes his head, "With everyone in one spot now, shouldn't we at least go over a basic plan?" I then realize what Zane was talking about and I laugh, "Zane, buddy, we got all of tomorrow to do that, don't worry." I reply to Zane with a wink.  
"I WANNA WATCH A HORROR MOVIE!" Nya yells and grabs the remote. "Um, I rather not.." I hear Jay say quietly and I see Kai look at him. "Why not? It'll be fun." He asks Jay and Jay shakes his head quickly and looks down. "I don't like horror movies, they aren't even that good."

"Jay, stop being a pussy, you'll be fine." Cole says laughing and Jay pouts. "I'm not being a wussy, I just really don't like horror movies."

"Don't worry, you can cuddle with me and everything's gonna be fine." Nya says selecting a movie and starting it. She quickly goes to turn off the lights and sits back down and cuddles next to Jay. Even though it's dark the light from the TV clearly shows that Jay still isn't too keen on the idea but at this point he can either watch it or sleep through it. 

Which is what I think we all did, because I honestly don't remember the movie, I do remember Cole falling asleep and I must've been next. 

I'm pretty sure we all fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 10: Road Trip

~Zane's POV~

"You're joking Lloyd." 

Lloyd looks at me with a sad smile and shrugs his shoulders. "You told me not to worry about it, Lloyd."

"Yeaaaaahh, about that. I forgot." Lloyd says to me looking away from my eyes.   
It's 7:20 AM, we're gathering our stuff together while waiting for the ride for our trip. The day before yesterday we watched a movie and Lloyd told me the next day he'll take care of the plan, but here we are the day we leave for our trip and he doesn't have one. "How are you supposed to be a leader when you can't even write out a plan by yourself?" I ask him while bending down and picking up an empty suitcase, then walking towards the hallway and I sense Lloyd follows me.   
"I know, I know, it's my fault but the thing issssssss I can just do it on the way there. I mean don't I technically have three days?" I sigh and shake my head at Lloyd's poor attempt at redeeming himself as I open Cole's room door. "Seriously Cole?" I say putting down the suit case and walk over to Cole asleep in his bed even though I woke up him ten minutes ago. "Zane, don't ignore me." Lloyd suddenly says and I turn to look at him.

"Fine, do it on the way there. I mean it Lloyd." Lloyd nods and heads his way out of Cole's room and I turn around to face Cole. "Didn't I say get up?" I ask while shaking Cole. I hear Cole groan and I stopped for a second, but he doesn't move. "Cole, I'm serious pack your stuff." Cole groans loudly but he gets up and rubs his eyes, "Why do we have to get up this early?" Cole asks me while stretching and yawning. I shrugged my shoulders and pointed towards the suitcase on the ground, "Your suitcase is there, pack your personal items such as clothes as an example in there and put it near the garage door." I say sternly making sure Cole was paying attention.

He nodded his head and slowly but surely got up and grabbed the suitcase and threw it on his bed and he opened his closet to look for an assortment of clothing. Now that Cole is somewhat situated time for Kai, he can be a bit grumpy when waken up early so I decided to give him a bit more time. I nod at Cole as I walked out of his room and over to Kai's and opened his room door. It was pitch black, I turned on the light and see a lump under the red sheets of Kai's bed and I walk over to it. "Kai, wake up. You need to get ready for the trip." I say and I shake him a little more intense then what I did with Cole. All of a sudden Kai removed his blanket from over his head and sprung up which nearly scared me to another realm. "GOOOOOD MORNING ZANE."

"Kai what the-"

"Well WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR BUDDY WE GOT A TRIP TO PACK FOR!" Kai exclaims nearly jumping out of his bed and skipping out of his room down the hall. Even though we really haven't known each other for that long due to me being the last recruit, it still surprises me when one acts completely different from how they normally act.

I shrugged my shoulders and hope that Kai isn't on LSD or something. I walk out Kai's room down the hallway and into the kitchen to see Jay and Nya eating some cereal at the table. "I'm glad you two aren't particularly difficult when it comes to early tasks." I say waving as I walk in fully. Jay turns around to look at me after swallowing a spoonful of his cereal, "Yeah, it's kinda hard not to wake up early while being excited for this trip." he says to me with a small chuckle.

I smile and nod at Jay and then look at Nya, "Did you guys pack your stuff?" I ask and Nya nods, "We packed last night and put our stuff in the garage before we came in here. We aren't Lloyd, Cole, or Kai." she laughs. "I mean." I hear Jay start and Nya and I look towards him, "I love Lloyd and all but it's kinda embarrassing to say to other gangs that I take orders by someone who's younger than me." Jay says now playing with his cereal by swirling the spoon around in the bowl.

"Lloyd is sixteen and you're seventeen, not that much younger." I say and Jay quickly shakes his head, "I'm still older than him even if it's a year, but I can't be mad. Without him I'll probably wouldn't even be here. I'm pretty sure anymore kids beating on me when I was younger I would've killed myself."

Nya and I frown at Jay's statement, I opened my mouth to reply but all of a sudden Kai slides into the kitchen with the biggest smile on his face, "GOOD MORNING SIS!" Kai says loudly with a glimmer in his eyes. I step out his way as he skips over to Nya and leans down to kiss her cheek before opening the top cabinet. "What's gotten into you? You remind me of dad when he would just obnoxiously say good morning to us for school and kiss our cheeks before mom takes us. Are you turning into a dad already?" Nya gasps then laughs as Kai grabs a bowl and looks down at her, "Nope, just excited." He says with a wink. Nya laughs and stand on the tip of her toes to kiss Kai's cheek back, "Okay, big brother."

"YO, BITCHES." we suddenly hear out of no where. We all turn around and see Skylor and Dareth standing at the kitchen entrance. "Uh.." I check the time, "It's 7:45, you guys aren't supposed to be until 8:00-8:30?" I question Skylor as she walks in, followed by Dareth. 

"I dunno, the chauffeur picked me up and Ronin and Dareth was already in the bus." Skylor replies and I see Dareth nod. "Woah!" Jay says and I see his eyes light up, "We get a bus?!".   
"Yeah, one of those giant tour busses bands use when they travel, it's pretty sweet if you ask me, and we get a weapons truck too!" Dareth replies and I raise a brow. "Weapons truck you say?" I ask and he nods, "It was a surprise." I guess Boss did answer Lloyd, it would've been nice if Lloyd told me, but now that I think about it Lloyd didn't even come up with a plan like he told me he would.

"Oh, I'll just eat later then." Kai says putting the bowl back into the cabinet, "I'm gonna put my stuff in the bus." he says whiling walk out. 

After Jay and Nya finished their breakfast I helped them aboard their stuff onto the tour bus, it was at least a 10ft tall, slick black and really roomy inside. The windows were tinted and bulletproof too which was kinda reliving. After that I helped Lloyd and Cole finish packing their things and aboard their items too, and lastly I aboard my items. Apparently Pixal put her stuff inside when they first arrived. Despite that we were all outside waiting next to the bus as Kai and Cole comes out when the final bag of personal weapons to put inside the weapons truck. "Good luck." Sensei Wu says while he walks to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Watch them carefully, Zane."

"Will do, master."

"You guys are gonna do great, son!" Sensei Garmadon says roughing up Lloyd's hair and I see Lloyd turn slightly red as he shoos his father away, "I knooooowww."

All of a sudden from behind everything else, I see a woman about 5'4, black hair in two side buns and bangs, with a short lilac purple tight dress on with long sleeves hop out of the passengers side of the weapons truck and make her way towards us.

"Ah." Sensei Wu suddenly says as she made her way to us and smiled. "I knew we would meet again." he says and I gave a confused look on accident. Again? Sensei knows this woman and never told us?

"It's been awhile." She replies to sensei, her voice is light and soft, almost creamy too, with a slight Asian accent. I watch as her eyes bounce between us and she bows, "Good morning, my name is April Woods. I am Mr. Henry's or your chauffeur personal secretary assistant. I'll also temporarily be your guys secretary while on this mission." she stand up straight and smiles.

"Uh." I hear Cole start and I pray to the First Spinjitzu Master he doesn't say anything offensive towards her. Cole tends to say sexist stuff towards women without even realizing it's offensive. Or unless he does but he doesn't care, who knows.

"I'm pretty sure we can take care of ourselves." Cole says and Kai nods. I scoff, "Just the other day you guys were begging for Sensei to come along. What changed?" I say with a bit snark and Cole turned his head at me and gave me his middle finger and I laughed at his come back. "Boys." I hear Garmadon day sternly and Cole quickly put his hand down and I clear my throat and look forwards.

Suddenly April laughs, "It's okay, they're just teens." "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you then?" Ronin asks and I shake my head at him being rude. I guess Ronin really isn't Ronin if he isn't a jackass. "Oh! I just turned 26 3 weeks ago." April replies giving Ronin a smile, "I'm willing to answer anymore questions if anyone has any." I see Jay open his mouth but quickly Lloyd cut him off, "No, we're good." Lloyd says nervously and she bows at him. "I'll be waiting in the bus." April says and she walks away to aboard the bus. "What are you fucktards waiting for? Let's go already. Come on, Dareth." Ronin says heading his way to the door of the bus and Dareth follows. I roll my eyes, "Ronin is right, it's 8:32, we should get going." I say gesturing my hand towards the bus doors.

Jay skips along with Nya to aboard the bus and Cole and Kai chases after them like the kids they are. I turn to face the senseis, "We will return with the mission completed hopefully." I say taking a small bow and they both smile at me. "Come on!" Pixal says grabbing my arm suddenly and Lloyd's and she drag us onto the bus. I see a 5'7 man standing near the drivers seat, he's wearing a black tuxedo and has slick black hair and brown eyes. "Head-lead Lloyd Garmadon, my name is Mr.Henry and I'll be your chauffeur." he bows and his voice is mildly deep. Lloyd nods at him then drags Pixal and I through a door which leads to the main room of the bus.

"FUCK YEAH!" Cole yells throwing himself onto the couch with a bottle of champagne in his hand. We haven't even left the monastery yet and I'm already sick of them. I see Jay walk over to the couch on the other side of Cole and on his knees, he opens the windows and sticks his head out. "BYE SENSEI WU, BYEEEE SENSEI GARMADON!" He yells waving and I laugh and walk over to him and stuck my head out the same window waving to them. I felt the bus started to move and Kai, Nya, Cole, Lloyd, and Pixal all joined us as we yelled bye out to our managers and waved as the bus departs.

"I don't know if I'm going to survive 3 fucking days with you all." Ronin says chuckling. We all get down from the window and stare at Ronin. "I don't know how long I'll be able to survive without sticking my foot in your ass." Nya says sitting down and crossing her legs on the couch. "And so our fun adventure begins." Jay adds on and we all laugh.

"Sorry to interrupt." A voice suddenly says and I see April come through a door carrying a black and red backpack that has Kai's name stitched into it. "I've brought you your bag, sir." April says walking towards Kai and hands him his bag. "Sir?" I question and she bows at Kai then turns to face me, "It's part of my job, a rule. I must address everyone that's a higher rank than me by Sir, or My Lady. I hope it doesn't bother anyone." She answers to me and I shook my head. She bows and leaves the room through a door.

"Cole, come get high with me." Kai says opening his bag and scrummaging through it. "You don't have to ask me twice." Cole replies and I hear Skylor giggling, "The trip barely begun, but I want a hit." she says plopping herself next Kai. "Ugh." Jay groans and rolls his eyes. "Zane, wanna explore the rest of the bus with me?" Jay asks me while walking towards me and locking our arms together. I understand Jay doesn't really like being left out, but he knows they're just gonna pressure him into hitting the blunt and I feel bad for him trying to keep somewhat innocence of a seventeen year old he has. I smile down at him and nod, "Sure, I don't see why not."

"Ooooh, can I come?" a voice says and I see Dareth wrapping his arm around mine and hugging it. "Yes!" Jay says and he drags us through the door April went through and Dareth shuts it behind him. I dart my eyes around and see it's the kitchen, it's pretty decent size, a small table to fit four of us in the middle, and a couch on the left side, and a fridge, stove, a microwave above the stove, and a few cabinets and drawers and counters on the right side.

"We're gonna have to get stuff from the coolers and put them in here." I say and Jay lets go of me to walk to the fridge and opens it. "There's ten water bottles in here, one for each of us I guess." Jay says closing the fridge. "I thought Zane and Pixal doesn't need drink nor eat?" Dareth questions and I chuckle, "We don't. I don't think whoever put this bus together for us knew two robots would be coming along." I said to Dareth.

I then looked towards the door in front of us and I walked to it as Dareth still clings onto my arm. I opened it and see it was a pretty long and wide area. It was where we would sleep I guess. There five beds attached to the wall on both sides, with one underneath the other and the last one at top. "HAHA SWEET, I CALL TOP BUNK." Jay yells zooming past me to look at the room in awe. Dareth and I laugh and we continue walking to the back of the room and see two doors, the one of the left said April and the one on the right said bathroom. I assumed the door with April's name on it is where April would sleep, so I opened the bathroom door and looked inside. "Eh, not as roomy as everything else." Dareth says and I nod. It was only a toilet and a sink and a mirror cabinet and a rack with some rags and small towels on it. 

I stepped back a bit, and of course Dareth leads along, and I shut the door and turned around to look ahead. "Jay?" I said and I see Jay turn his head towards my direction. "Where are the coolers?"

"Oh, where we packed our bags."

"Isn't that outside the bus?"

"Uh."

I sigh and shook my head, "I'm going to ask Mr. Henry if we could pull over and grab the food from the outside compartment." I said and shook my arm and Dareth lets go and mouths a sorry. I nod and head back through the doors we came through until I got back to the main living room or den. Of course as soon as I opened the door the smell of weed escapes as I walk in and see Cole and Kai laying upside down on the couch and a blunt in between Cole's index and middle finger, and Ronin sitting next to them. On the other side Pixal, Nya, Skylor, and Lloyd were chatting in a little group.

"Okay, who put the coolers where the bags are?" I asked and immediately everyone pointed to Cole and he scoffs, "No I didn't, Lloyd did." he replied and puffs the blunt in his hand. "Cole, shut the fuck up, you did." Lloyd replies throwing a piece of hard candy at him and hits Cole's forehead. These are my teammates. "We can't keep the coolers in there with all of our food. While you guys were getting high-"

"Ah- I don't do drugs Zane." Lloyd interrupts and I glanced at him.

"As I was saying, Jay, Dareth, and I explored the rest of the bus and there's a kitchen with a working fridge, and Cole is gonna help me get the coolers when we pull over." I finished glancing at Cole and he gives me the biggest confused look I've ever seen. Cole's blazed out of his mind right now. I rolled my eyes and walked through the door to the drivers seat. "Mr. Henry, was it?" I questioned and I see him nod.

"Yes. What can I do for you, sir?" he replies keeping his eyes on the road.

"Well, we need our coolers from the compartment from the outside of the bus." I reply to him and he nods. "I'll pull over in around 5 minutes." I smile and nod my thanks and head back to the main room.

Three days with nine others on a tour bus. Not only that, several weeks to come with these nine other people.  
Sure I've been forced to work with these people for a few years, but this is a whole new adventure.

An adventure I'm quite honestly curious to see how it will play out. Let our road trip begin.


	12. Chapter 11: Are We There Yet?

~Ronin's POV~

I open my eyes and blinked a few times. I looked around and see Kai and Skylor on the opposite couch. I reach my arm up and rubbed my eyes. "Look, sleepy head is up." I hear Skylor say and she points at me. "Did you have a nice nap?" I hear a voice say and I look up and see Dareth above me and I realize my head was on his lap.

"Uh?"

I quickly got up from Dareths lap, "How long was I out?" I asked looking at Dareth and he instantly replies, "You we're out for about two and a half hours. Everyone's in the kitchen, you hungry? Zane made burgers." I blinked a few times to process things. Oh yeah, we're on a trip to the city. "Does anyone know how long we've been on the road?" I ask looking around. "The last time I asked Pixal she said about seven hours." Kai replies and I tilted my head, "Only seven fucking hours?" I groaned and slid down the couch crossing my arms.

"Dareth, come with me." I say and stood up to walk towards the door. "Okay!" Dareth pounces up and follows me into the kitchen, where Zane, Pixal, and Nya were hanging out. "Hi Dareth." Nya says looking past me at Dareth. Dareth waves back and I scoff, "Nice to see you too princess." I laugh and look on the counter to see a few burgers piled on a plate, I walk over past Zane and grabbed one and took a bite out of it. As much as these guys can be annoying Zane can definitely cook, it's probably one of the reasons why I still work with these guys.

"Pixal, what time is it?" I ask and I hear her gears working for a moment before she replies. "The current time is four twenty-three PM." Only four a clock? "What's the expected time of us arriving?"

"Time varies dues to the type of people grouped together in one space, and also anything that I cannot predict."

That's great, it makes sense though. I took another bite of my burger and I walked past everyone to the next door and opened it, it was the beds and I see Jay and Cole sitting on one lower bed on one side and Lloyd sitting on the other side. "Mind if we sit with you guys?" I ask and Lloyd nods and scoots over as I walk towards him and sit next to him and Jay scoots over for Dareth to sit next to. "What makes you wanna sit with us?" Cole asked with a slight chuckle and I shrugged my shoulders, "I mean, we're stuck with each other for a couple weeks might as well get used to communication."

"What were you guys talking about?" Dareth asked and I see his eyes bounce between the three and Jay giggles, "Oh, just stuff from when we were younger. Like when Lloyd found me." I raise a brow, "Found you?" I question and he smiles. "I'm sure you can guess I was bullied a lot as a kid for several reasons, to the point I didn't want to live. Until Lloyd found me and told me all my problems would go away if I come with him, and I'm just glad he didn't lie." Lloyds laughs, "Yeah, you two were easy to recruit when all you wanted was to leave the life you use to have." A few things popped up in my mind I started to question, might as well, right? "Bullying? How old were you Jay?"

"I was nine when Lloyd recruited me. My parents took me to a park and Lloyd just happened to be there."

"Woah woah woah woah, you're telling me you've been part of this mafia shit since you were nine years old?"

I see Jays face turn slightly pink as he nods, "Something like that." "What about you Lloyd? You're the leader, how did you get into this shady ass shit." I ask, looking at him and Lloyd freezes for a moment then looks away from everyone, "I-I...don't wanna talk about it. It's kinda confusing and weird, and just complicated and really fucked up. One day I promise I'll tell you all but...right now I don't feel too comfortable going back to those memories." I kinda feel bad for this kid, hell if Jay was nine that could only mean Lloyd was eight.

I then hear Cole sigh and I watch as he leaned forwards to reach his hand towards Lloyd cheek and cupped it to make him look at him, "It's okay Lloyd, tell us when you want to." he says and Lloyd nods and Cole lets go of Lloyd's face and sits back normally in his position, "I can tell you my story."  
Intrigued, I nodded my head and Cole took a deep breathe.

"I was around, I think, eleven? Yeah, eleven, and I was at my dance lessons. I think I got stressed or some shit and ran out. Apparently Jay and Lloyd was on some sort of mission but stopped to check on me, and like Jay, Lloyd told me I wouldn't have to do all that dance shit if I joined them. My mom was already dead, and my dad was a homophobic asshole, so I ran away and never looked back."

Holy shit these kids are fucked up. I was a grown ass adult when I got into the mafia,but these kids were actually just kids? If Cole was eleven that means Jay was ten and Lloyd was nine? "Was dance really that bad to where you ran away to a life of crime?" I questioned Cole and he shook his head. "It wasn't the dancing, it was the fact my dad forced me to shit I didn't want to do, he also didn't support me being gay and always tried to hook me up with some chick even though I was young. Also...some stuff about my mom too, and things my dad...did...but I don't wanna talk about that." Cole eyes looked a bit dull and lifeless when he said that and it sent chills down my back.

"Gee, sorry your guys life as kids were so bad." Dareth says and twiddles his thumbs and hum, until he suddenly looked up at me, "Ronin, you should tell them your story!" I raise a brow and looked at Jay and Cole across from me looks at me and nods. I rolled my eyes and groan, "Fine, if you guys really want to."

"I was eighteen, both of my parents were murdered during a robbery at a store. I was forced to drop out of high school and find a job, but the thing is, a kid like me barely had any experience for a decent job. Since I was eighteen I was a legal adult and things were just hard for me. I couldn't find a job so, I resorted to stealing, and mugging, and just becoming a street thug. One day I mugged the wrong person, they looked weak but they were armed, and much more stronger than a fellow like I was. They pinned me against the wall with the sharpest knife I've ever seen to my throat and asked me to give them one good reason on why they shouldn't end my life right then and there. I remember the sad tears coming down my cheeks and I begged for my life to be spared and told them the things I did, and why I did them. Luckily, the person took me under their wing, and guided me to have an easier life of crime than the trouble I would've gone through. Ever since then I alleged myself to crime. It's all I've ever known." 

Everyone blinks and stares at me and I stare at them back with a raised brow waiting for someone to say something. "What about before your parents were, ya know?" Jay asked and I shook my head, "Surprisingly, I had a pretty normal fun life as a kid. Everything was prefect until that fucking robbery happened." I then look at Dareth and wink at him and he sits up straights and clears his throat. "Oh um, I owed a debt to a loan shark and Ronin got me out of it, but he said I had to work for him permanently." Dareth says and Cole snaps his head towards him. "What the fuck?" he questions, "Didn't you use to run a bar? Are you seriously okay with working with this jackass for the rest of your life?"

Dareth smiles and laughs at Cole's concerning response for him, "Running a bar is no where near my to do list after what happened the last time, I'm perfectly happy working with Ronin." he turns his head and smiles at me and I gave him a small smile back.   
"What happened the last time?" Jay asked and Dareth scratched his head.

"Oh trust me, you don't wanna know."  
"What if I-"

"YO, FUCKERS LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" Skylor bursts in through the door and we all jumped. Truth or dare? Ha.

"Oh no no no no, no. I know how you teenagers player truth or dare and I don't want part of it. I'm twenty-eight years old, I don't play that shit." I said pointing my finger at Skylor and she frowns. "Ronins right." Jay chimes in, "Every time we play truth or dare I don't join because you guys always ask shady questions and sexual dares." he finished and crosses his arms.  
"That's because normal t or d is booooorrring." Skylor groans rolling her head. "Yeah Jay." I hear Cole and I turn my head towards him, "Shady questions and sexual dares are fun, otherwise any other truth or dare sucks ass." Cole says with a wink and I roll my eyes. "Fucking teenagers." I scoff.

"Come onnnn, please! I want everyone to play!" Skylor says clasping her hands together and I see Lloyd raise his brow, "You only want everyone to play because you have something up your sleeve. What are you up to, Skylor?"   
She sighs and hangs her head, "Fine. You caught me red handed Lloyd. I have a little twist to our game." She winks. This can only mean trouble.  
"Sooooo, when you choose either truth or dare, you have to either answer the truth or do said dare no matter what. If you don't want to do it though, you take a shot of something really strong or disgusting the person who asked you makes."

"Nope, nooo way. I'm not playing." Jay says and I see Cole frown. "Come on bluebell, just this once. Pleaseee for me?" Jay burrows his eyebrows at Cole and shook his head, "No, because I'm not going to take a shot of booze if someone asks me a question I don't wanna answer, or do a dare."   
Skylor quickly snaps her finger and zooms past me and sits on her knees in front of Jay, "Okay, then you don't have to drink alcohol. You'll have to eat or drink a little brew of multiple non alcoholic stuff. Like uhhh, a bunch of foods mixed together, how about that?"

I hear Jay hum and close his eyes for a few moments. "Fine. Don't make me regret it." he growls and Skylor nods her head. "Come on, even you Ronin." She says to me with a wink and I roll my eyes. What else do I got to do? Skylor grabbed Dareths arm and drags him to the door and I see Cole grab Jay and Lloyd's arm too and follows behind her.

I follow them into the main room and see the others were already there. "Sit, everyone sit!" Skylor says with a giggle while sitting next to Kai on the right side of the couch. Zane and Pixal sat in a beanbag near the front door, Lloyd sat on the other side of Kai, Jay and Cole pull a beanbag up and sit on other side next to the door we just came out of and Dareth grabs my hand drags me to sit on the left side of the couch with Nya.

"Okay!" Skylor claps her hands together, "Here are the rules. When someone asks you truth or dare, of course you pick either one, but you have to answer or do that dare. If you don't you have to take a shot of anything the person who gave you your dare or question makes. For Jay you can just make him some weird food combo since he's a little pussy and doesn't drink, sound good?" Skylor laughs and we all nod, except Jay scoffs, "When you all get liver cancer or alcohol poisoning don't come crying to me." he states and Cole laughs.

"Jay, I don't think-"

"Shhh, let him think what he wants." Kai giggles.

"Okay, okay." Nya starts waving her hands at Kai. "Stop bullying my boyfriend, he doesn't have to drink alcohol if he doesn't want to." she smiles at Jay and he smiles back at her.

"Who goes first?" I ask and Skylor smirks. "Hmmmm, the youngest should go first."

We all turned our head to Lloyd and snicker a bit as his face turned slightly red, "God fucking damnit. Fine Skylor, since you got us into this mess, truth or dare?"

"Welll...we can't go do dares on the first round right? Truth. Make it spicy Garmadon, I mean it."

Skylor and I might kinda hate each other's guts but I can't lie, she got balls, hell bigger balls than I do and did as a eighteen year old. I look up to her sometimes, sad I know.

"There is no such thing as spicy for you Sky." Lloyd laughs and closes his eyes. "I don't think you've told us, when did you lose your v-card? Is that spicy enough for you?" Skylor giggles and pushes her bangs out the way of her eyes, "Honestly, you could've done better. I lost my virginity when I was like, fifteen." she answered so fluently.  
"Wait, didn't we meet when you were sixteen? You didn't tell me you weren't a virgin." I hear Kai say and I look towards them across from me. "That's because I was a dumbass, when I was fifteen I went to some party and got hella drunk and somehow I fucked a guy and I didn't even remember doing it with him. All I remember is waking up next to him in bed. Sure it might've been my first time but I was just being a kid, I didn't love him, but I love you." Skylor pounces on Kai wrapping her arms around his neck and kisses him and I laugh, "Get a room you two." I chuckles and Skylor glances at me and clears her throat, "Ronin. Truth or dare."

Shit. I should've seen this coming.  
"Uhhhh, truth?" I replied to her, really unsure if I wanted to go through with this. "Alrighty..." she starts. Honestly what's the worst she can do?

"Did you and Dareth ever fuck?"

"Excuse me? What the hell?"

Skylor laughs and gives me the most wicked smirk I've seen, "You hear me oldie, answer it." I glance over to Dareth and he doesn't seem affected by this question at all. I sighed and rolled my eyes, "I could use a drink, to get used to the rest of the bullshit this game has to come." I say staring straight at Skylor and she giggles. "Be right back!" She winks at me and stand up to walk past everyone to the kitchen door and closes it behind her.   
"Why didn't you just say no?" Zane calls out to me and I chuckled, "If I answer the question she would've been satisfied, if I said no she still would've been satisfied so might as well get a drink." I reply to him and shortly after hear Kai scoff. "She runs a restaurant and a club with a bar at night, Sky is the last person you want to ask for a strong drink. Or maybe the exact person." he shrugs.

"Did you fuck Dareth?" Cole suddenly asks and I glance at him. "Hmmm, If I answer that then you all will be satisfied, right? I'm not answering that." I replied to him and I hear Lloyd snickering, "Just say no, unless you did guys did fuck. If you can't say no then you did." and before I could reply Pixal quickly adds in something. "Technically, it could still be no. He just won't say it."

"IM BAAACK!" Skylor squeals interrupting our small talk and making her way over to me with a shot glass. I raise a brow at her as I took the shot glass in my hand, "What's in it?" I asked and she gives me the shadiest smirk I've seen from an eighteen year old. "I don't have to tell you that, but I can tell you that you have to drink it." she says ending with a giggle and I chuckle back at her, "You poisoned it or somethin?"

"JUST DRINK IT YOU PUSSY." I hear Kai shout at me and I glance over him and downed the shot right then and there, only for me to nearly vomit it back up. Nearly. I started coughing as I feel a sting in my throat and mouth, "What the fuck did you put in here?" I barely made out between cough and I look towards Skylor as she hums.

"Vodka, rum, hot sauce like lots of hot sauce, aaaaaaandd salt." Skylor replies to me as she laughs and makes her way back to her seat next to Kai. I groan as I finally controlled my coughing and placed the glass on the table in front of me as I look around to see who's going next. "Nya?" I turned to her and she raised a brow. "Truth or dare." I groaned and she hummed thinking.

"I think I'll have to go with truth." She replied with a snicker and I thought for a moment. "Do you really hate me as much as you say you do?" I teased and Nya scoffs, "I mean you're a gigantic asshole, a huge dickhead, flat out rude to everyone." She continued to list things about me and I shook my head, but perked up as I heard her trail off. "Buuut, if I'm telling the truth, you're not so bad to handle sometimes." Nya said lowly with a small smile at her. Nya then quickly perks up, "Moving on, truth or dare big brother."

"Dare, duh." Kai had a mischievous smirk on his face as he leaned forwards. Nya got up and headed to the kitchen, and quickly came back with a bottle of brandy, that was less than half full, "Chug the rest." She giggled. "Fucking bet." Kai responded lowly as I watched him get the bottle and immediately opening it, and started to chug it. "Really, Nya?" I ask as she sat back down and she shrugged her shoulders. "CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG." Cole and Skylor started to chant out, with Nya and Dareth joining. Yes, Dareth. Sometimes I think he thinks he's young again with these kids.

I glance over at Jay making a disgusted look with his face as he watched Kai chug every drop that bottle had to offer, then I looked back over and watched him placed the bottle down with a thud and burping. "Truth or dare master of earth." Kai slurred a bit as he wiped his mouth. "Dare." Cole simply said and Kai laid back into the couch, "I'll go easy on ya mr tough guy. Kiss your best friend." Dareth gasped a bit, "Who's Coles best friend?" He said and we all glared at him, not answering his question.

"I don't wanna do that." Jay said sternly, "We're just friends, Kai." he continued and Kai scoffed, "So? It's just a dare it won't mean anything, just do it. I would kiss my best friend, but I wasn't dared to, Cole was." he teased and I sense the alcohol kicking in his system. The more he talked the more asshole he sounded. "Kai, stop he doesn't wanna kiss Cole." I growled glancing over to Cole who was just staring at the ground. "That wouldn't be fair to Cole, he would have to drink a shot because Jay won't stop being a pussy."

"Well it's not fair to Jay either, he didn't get a say on this." I hear Zane add in and I saw Kai roll his eyes, "That's the point, he didn't get asked. Just get it over with, it's that easy." I sighed as Kai wasn't letting this down, I mean damn. Cole hasn't even said anything, until I just heard him sigh. "I-I don't mind doing it as it's just part of the game b-but Jay doesn't wanna do it, and he's with Nya. I have enough fucking decency to respect that." I hear him finally defend himself and Jay.

"Him being with Nya doesn't mean anything, because the kiss won't mean anything. Unless you're saying you have feelings for Jay."

"I don't have feelings for Jay." Cole growled.

I never played games like this when I was a teenager, but I can already see how this is about to go down. "Kai just give Cole a different dare, one that involves someone who doesn't care what happens like Skylor or some shit." I say out loud pointing to Skylor. "If I dared you to go have sex with someone other than Skylor, would you?" Cole blurted out, "I mean-" Kai started and Cole interrupted, "DONT answer that." He growled. I laid back into the couch and crossed my arms as I was ignored by Kai, and felt Dareth scoot closer to me, "Ronin, this is gonna get out of hand." He whispered, as no one else knew what to do.

"Kai, I'm not kissing Jay. You can kiss my ass before I do that." Cole growled as he crossed his arms too and Kai busted out laughing, "Aweee, is someone too pussy to kiss their wittle cwush." I hear him tease in this really annoying baby talk voice, then jumped up as I heard a slam on the floor, "Jay's. Not. My. Fucking. Crush." The anger was very clear in Cole's voice, which was rare. "Perhaps we should play a different game, what about I Spy?" Pixal cut in trying to change subject.

"You're such a fucking asshole sometimes." Cole started as he stared into Kai, "Especially when you drink, why cant you fucking respect people wh-" he was suddenly cut off as I turned to look with my eyes wide, watching as Jay gripped the back of Cole's head, pressing his lips against Cole's. "Well I'll be damned." I mumbled under my breathe, after a few seconds pass, Jay pulled away from Cole's lips and growled, "Happy now?" He said as he got up and walked through the sliding door leading to the kitchen, slamming it shut behind him. Leaving us surprised and Cole frozen.

No one said anything, Dareth was just as surprised as I was as he leaned closer to me, "Well then." He whispered to me and I groaned out loud. "This is the exact reason why I don't play shit with you guys. Especially if Kai's drunk and Skylors around. Speaking of Skylor you didn't say jack shit." I called Skylor out as he crossed her legs, "I mean. I didn't dare Cole to kiss his best friend. I just came up with the game." She replied with a huff. "Kai you fucking dick." Nya said under her breath as she got up, and went through the same door Jay went through.

"Are we there yet?" Dareth spoke up after a few moments of pure silence and we all groaned.

Great. Jay's upset, Kai's drunk, Nya's pissed, Cole's pissed at Kai. A perfect way to start our three day road drip. Couldn't be better. As much as I groaned and rolled my eyes at Dareths question, he was just saying what we were all thinking in our heads. Are we there yet, because I don't think we can survive three days on this tour bus.

I'm just hoping things don't escalate once we actually get there, I'm praying to the First Spinjitzu Master.


	13. Chapter 12: Drama

~Dareth's POV~

It's been an hour ever since we played that game, and everyone has just been quiet. Well except for Jay.

"Was it really that bad?" I ask patting Jay's shoulder. Nya, Jay, and I were sitting in the bedrooms, on the bed like before, supporting Jay as tears fell from his eyes. "That's not the point Dareth. The point is Kai wouldn't leave us alone until he did it.." Jay sniffed as Nya and I watched his face get even more red and wet from crying. "I feel terrible for Cole. He probably hates me, oh gosh what if we never talk again, all because Kai wouldn't shut up and leave him alone." Jay coughed out a sob as he cried harder. I couldn't bare seeing the poor fellow like this.

"Maybe you should talk to him?" I question. I'm not really good at this stuff, every time I think Ronin is pissed or upset with me I kinda just duck off somewhere other than where he is. I hear Nya sigh and I look over as she sits on the other side of Jay, wiping his cheek over again with the sleeve of her gi, "Cole doesn't hate you, you're his best friend he could never. He's probably upset with Kai or really shy the fact you actually kissed him." I hear Nya explain softly and I nodded my head in agreement. I'm really lost for words I guess, wish I could do something more. 

"Y-you're not mad at me for doing it?" Jay croaked out, still crying and Nya hummed, "I really didn't like the fact you went along with it despite the fact we're together, but I understand where you're coming from." I raised a brow as Nya spoke and wrapped her arms around Jay's neck and snuggles into him. "I-I'm not leaving this room.." Jay sobbed as he hugged into Nya and I sighed. "I'll go get Cole for you, okay?" I asked as I got up and left the room to the kitchen. Cole, Zane and Pixal was there, lounging, sitting in the chairs. Zane and Pixal was having a conversation and Cole had his head down on the kitchen table, "Hey, Cole. Jay wants to talk to you." I spoke out. Zane turned his head towards me, "Is he doing okay?" He questions and all I could do was really shrug my shoulders.

"He's not coming out. He wants Cole though."

I waited a few moments before I saw Cole sit up and get out the chair, simply walking past me to the door I previously left, and I followed right after him.

As we walked in I hear Jay crying louder than before, but turned his head as our footsteps were heard. "C-cole?.." Jay said lowly as he started wiping his face and sniffling. I sat on the bed across from Nya and Jay, and Cole sat next to Jay, where I was previously. "Why are you crying, Jay?" I hear Cole speak up as Jay let's go of Nya and faced Cole. I think I should stay out of this conversation, I don't want to screw something up and make everything worse like I always do.

"I-I'm sorry.." I hear Jay croak out barely, "I-I've n-n-never kissed a b-boy b-before. I didn't want Kai to keep harassing you, but me just k-kissing you m-m-made it worse. I'm straight but Kai's gonna keep saying I'm gay or something a-and..." Jay trails off as he started sobbing hard again, having short breaths in between, making me frown and shake my head slowly. "Jay, you're gonna have a panic attack, calm down. Take a deep breath and breathe slowly." Cole said softly but with a frown, "You don't have to clarify anything. You're with Nya, Kai's a asshole, and I'm your best friend. You were just trying to clear the situation."

"Y-you're not m-m-mad at me?.." I hear Jay sniff, his face even more red before.

"Of course not."  
"You..you don't hate me?.."  
"Jay, hating you is kinda impossible at this point."

A small smile appeared on my face as one appeared on Cole's, making Jay started taking slow and deep breaths until he could breathe normally, and tears were no more. I then watch jay pounce on Cole, wrapping his arms around his neck, giving him a big tight hug. Jay whispered something in Cole's ear that I assume Nya couldn't hear, but I definitely didn't hear. Cole wrapped his arms around Jay and whispered something back, not knowing what they said but I smiled anyway, "You see? That wasn't so hard, right?" I chuckled as Jay sat back down off Cole.

Jay smiled, "Yeah, thanks Dareth. Thank you Nya." Jay said lowly to me, then turned to Nya and gave a quick kiss on her lips. I sighed happily and nodded, "I'm gonna go check on Ronin." I whisper and got up to go through the sliding door, through the kitchen which Zane and Pixal was still chatting but with some tea I think?  
I walked through the next sliding door to the main living room, seeing Kai passed out on one of the couches, with Lloyd laying on top of him passed out as well. Skylor was sitting in a bean bag, slowly falling asleep as she scrolled through her phone, and I turned my head to Ronin in the same spot before, reading a news paper.

"Hiiii." I whisper yelled as I sat next to Ronin, scooting closer, peeking in to see the news paper. I hear Ronin groan but put the news paper down enough for me to see and I smiled at his gesture. A lot, and I mean a lot of people thinks Ronin is just some generic asshole, but I know deep down Ronin has a sweet soft spot and a total sweetheart, working with him for a few years made me realize this.

Part of me wishes I still had my free life, running a bar, going after Gayle Gossip, but at the same time I'm grateful, because I get to be partnered with Ronin. I do wish this wasn't a work of illegal crime we were partnered in, but nonetheless I wouldn't have it any other way.

"I've never dealt with drama like this before." I said lowly to Ronin, and I watch him simply raise a brow, "Drama?"

"Yes, drama." I giggled.

"Dareth, grow the fuck up." Ronin growled to me and I simply smiled back, "I really haven't though. As a kid I was of course part of the losers, even though I know I'm a really cool guy, it's just that no one else thought that. Perks of that though was that I was never part of in drama, no one gossiped to, or about me, so I never got to experience this important part of a teenagers life."

"Dareth, shut the fuck up."

I frowned slightly with a whine, "Roooonnniiinnn-" I continued to whine as I rested my head against his shoulder. "Get off me." He simply said and I shook my head. I didn't move and Ronin didn't move, only sighed in disappointment and kept reading his news paper. I snuggled closer to Ronin getting comfortable, seeing Ronin's face slightly turning red, "Dareth, I swear to the First Spinjitzu Master if you don't get off me." He growled and I didn't move.

Neither of us did. It's so funny seeing Ronin act big and tough, he say for me to get off him but I know he doesn't mind, if he did he would've moved. I know Ronin better than any human in Ninjago, I'm sure of it.

After a few moments of silence Ronin sighed, "What makes you so intrigued in this anyway." He starts lowly and a raised a brow a he looked down at me. "Drama isn't something you should want to be part of. It's just a silly thing kids and teens do to keep their minor life entertained. If these kids aren't whoring themselves out and losing their virginity, drinking underaged till they pass out, or smoking while they're parents aren't home, they're out and about on social media and school gossiping about others drama and ruining people's life." He sneered.

I was taken aback a bit by Ronin's sudden outburst. "Did that happen to you?." I question lowly, looking up at him.

"What makes you think that?"

"The way you just reacted."

I waited a bit for answer, finally receiving a sigh from Ronin, "Yes." He simply said and I frown, hugging him a bit. I saw a small smile appear in his face as I hugged him, "I'm fine. It was years ago, I'm an adult now. There's no purpose in staying in the damn past." he chuckled a bit. I know he's trying to reassure me, but I always do worry about him, maybe a bit too much.

"Why do you always act so ashamed of this stuff?" I blurted out on accident, kinda not really regretting it, not until Ronin grunted, "It's just a silly stupid thing that doesn't matter anymore. My past isn't important. No matter what happened." He growled, making me remember Ronin telling Jay, Cole, and Lloyd his past before the truth or dare game. I didn't want to upset Ronin though, so I left that conversation alone, staying against Ronin's body as silence once again filled the air. What are we supposed to do on this bus?

I sighed and bummed against Ronin, "Whats your thought on that little service girl?" I spoke up gently. I hear Ronin humming, "April? She seems like a doll I'm sure. Apparently Wu knows her, she's not really important though, just here for service. Probably not gonna see or hear from her a lot." Ronin explains then putting his news paper down.

"Since we're asking a bunch of questions for the hell of it, why didn't you tell Jay what happened at your shit bar." Ronin suddenly asked me and I froze. Ronin is the only person who knows what happens, and of course people who witnessed. I don't plan on anyone finding out, it terrifies me to think about it. "Ronin, you know I don't like talking about what happened. As much I would love to tell him what happened, I-I can't bring myself to do that." I responded quietly.

"Now you know how I feel." Ronin simple said flatly, just to open the paper again.

Maybe drama isn't so fun after all. This feeling, being reminded of what happened isn't a good feeling, I guess I do understand what Ronin means by if it's in the past it doesn't matter. Ronin may be a crook, illegal, mafia agent, but he looks out for me. Even though it seems like he hates the ninja, he looks after them just as much as he does me, I know he does. Whether if we were all in the same boat like this or not, he'd make sure our life's don't turn into a hell hole.

"Why do you hide this side of you so often?"

"What side?"

"Your sweet side."

Ronin didn't say anything after that, his face turned slightly red but no response. "Is Jay feeling better?" He perked up, and I nodded. "Cool, wake me up when food or some shit gets made." Ronin mumbles as I watch him set down the paper, and lean back into the couch.

I sighed in defeat, I may know Ronin really well but at the same time, I feel like I know nothing of him. Despite my disputed feelings about this whole situation, I rested my legs onto the couch, scooting down to rest my head on Ronin's lap. I smiled and sighed happily as I closed my eyes.

"Dareth."  
"Yes?"  
"Didn't I say get off me?"  
"Yes."  
"Pfft, okay Dareth."

I looked up a bit to see a small smirk appear on Ronin's face. Even though his eyes are closed I smiled back, why wouldn't I?

Hopefully by the time we get into serious work this whole drama thing is over with, or at least no more is coming. I don't think I'll be able to deal with several teens yelling at each other, and hell knows Ronin won't, nor can't either. "I would never have drama with you.." I whispered lowly, muffled into Ronin's lap. A few seconds pass by, and I hear a simple, "I know." causing me to maybe be a little too giddy inside. 

I think I'm starting to realize things about myself I didn't even know where there to realize.


	14. Chapter 13: The City

~Skylor's POV~

"Hey, Sky! Sit next to me!" I hear a voice call out as I enter the kitchen. Today's the last day on this fucking bus and we should arrive by morning, and I'm conflicted on whether I should be relieved or even more terrified.

I look over to see Nya patting the chair next to her, "Sure." I responded as I sat down at the table next to Nya. Surprisingly, Jay got everyone to have dinner together in the kitchen. Cole, Jay, and Lloyd sat on the opposite side of Nya, Pixal, and I in the booths. Dareth and Ronin sat on one end and Kai sat on the other end. I'm glad to say that Kai has calmed down, just a small headache apparently said from him, but it's gone already. I felt like playing that game might've led to hell but oh well, can't help us dumbass teens.

"I hope you all will enjoy a portion of Shrimp Alfredo." I hear Zane behind me as he placed a plate of the pasta and shrimp in front of me, a fork on the plate. "Can I get wine to drink?" I ask with a wink and in return Zane gave me this scary glare, "You get, water, juice, milk, or nothing." He simply stated and Kai and I groan at the same time. "Bullshit, why cant we get booze? We brought some along." I hear my boyfriend speak up, "Uh, actually, I brought some along, you sneaky bastards. Plus do you really need to drink after what happened?" I then hear Ronin speak up towards Kai.

The room went awkwardly quiet for a moment, "Grape juice will be fine." I muttered, breaking the uncomfortable silence. I think I can't wait to get at the penthouse we'll be staying at for our weeks, we all have our own rooms so it won't be as awkward if we get into a fight, but at the very same time..I'm dreading stepping into this hell hole. It's great seeing everyone else excited for this but, that's because they don't know my history behind this cursed hell.

"Babe? You okay?" I hear a familiar voice and look up to see Kai waving his hand at me. "Y-Yeah I'm fine, of course." I chuckled nervously as Zane placed a wine glass down with grape juice next to my plate. Zane places everyone else's drinks and sits next to Kai to keep an eye on him I suppose. Swirling my fork around the pasta, stabbing a shrimp too, listening to the small chatter being brought up by none other but Dareth. Putting the fork in my mouth and humming at the deliciousness of Zane's cooking, closing my eyes as I wonder into my thoughts about what's happening around me.

"Hey tootsie-pop!" I hear being yelled and I quickly jump out of my thoughts, "Excuse me? You wanna try that again you fucking dickhead." I growled at Ronin as he laughed. "What did I say about calling me that?" I instantly snapped back as the asshole continued to laugh. "Maybe if you quit spacing out on us and answer our questions." I hear Ronin sass back to me, which takes a lot of balls. Especially when he knows I'm not a pussy ass bitch and I will drop kick him in his saggy ass balls.

"What questions?" I spoke up, eyeing everyone looking at me. I stopped at Cole as he raised his hand slightly, "Didn't you mention that you had some history in the city?" He asked me. "Yes. I do. I don't wanna talk about it, at all. Especially with a dickhole like Ronin." I mumbled in reply to Cole.

"Hey, what about me?" I suddenly hear and I turn my head to Kai. "I love you and all, but it's honestly something I don't want anyone knowing. It's not because I don't trust you, it's because I don't trust this damn city or wanna remember anything that happened while I lived here. So can we please drop the topic?" I explain, ignoring the small voice crack the croaked from my dry throat.

I kept my eyes on Kai, waiting for a snarky, cocky, or bitchy comment from him saying how he's my boyfriend and we shouldn't hide shit. I waited but nothing was said, he just nods his head at me and looked down at his plate and continued to eat. I quickly glanced at Nya as she did the same to me, because we know damn well Kai would have never reacted like that to how I responded. Which means something's up.

Okay cool, so my boyfriend could potentially have snorted cocaine because that's the only conclusion I can think of.

"W-well.." I suddenly hear Jay start and we all turned our heads to him, "I hope that our time in this place isn't as dreadful for you this time. I'm sure it'll be better, you got us, right?" He chuckled a little at the end of his sentence, which honestly made me give him a small smile back. "Yes of course. We have each other, thanks Jay." I reached my hand out to place it gently on Jays hand and give it a small squeeze. Jay smiles a sweet smile at me like he would with anyone else that he would try and cheer up.

We all continued to eat our dinner, small chit chat, me joining in the conversation casually. Mainly just old work stories, the best one is Cole being drugged, but we agreed not to speak about it in too much detail when he's around.

"Oh! Cole you should definitely tell them about that hoe you had to sleep with." I heard Kai giggled and I watched as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "A hoe? Wow Cole, really stooped low." I teased with a snicker to him and that earned me an instant groan. "You say that like I wanted to fuck her. In record I didn't, you know how sex with women makes me uncomfortable." 

"Then why'd you do it?" We all hear Dareth speak up and I saw Jay raise his brows up and down, "Good questiOn Dareth, wanna tell?" I could obviously hear the teasing sarcasm in his voice.  
"Word on the street was she knew a big supplier for a upcoming new drug. Boss wanted their hands on it first and ordered us to get close to the girl so she'd give us the supplier."

"The best thing is Cole fucked her for no reason because the drug operation was busted by cops a three day's before their boss agreed to work with us." Kai started busting out laughing, and his laugh was contagious, making me crack up as well. "Awe you poor unfortunate thing. Being a male whore is hard, isn't it?" I managed to tease Cole between laughter. "Just be lucky you didn't get STDs or something." I hear Lloyd speak up as he sips from his cup of water.

"Tell me about it." We all heard a voice groan and we all turned our eyes to Dareth as Lloyd, Kai, and I stopped laughing.

"Excuse me, what now?" Jay raised a brow.

"OH BOY LOOK AT THE TIME DARETH-" I watch as Ronin grabbed Dareths wrists and pull him away and started dragging him towards the living room door, "It's getting late and we're getting there early. Night." Ronin opens the slide door and shoves Dareth in, and shuts it behind them.

We all look around the room and started laughing a bit, "That was smooth." I giggled as I stood up from my chair and stretched. "I'm afraid Ronin is correct. We should all start heading to bed." I hear pixal chirp up. "Okay, but I haven't gotten a shower today yet. Don't wait up on me." I hummed as I headed into the room with all the beds. I kneeled next to mine to grab a sports bra and gym shorts and black panties for me to sleep in, then jumping slightly as I heard the door open. "Heeeey, sunshine." I hear Kai purr. "Think there's room for two?" He smirked as he kneeled next to me and I raised a brow.

"Nah-uh. You're slightly tipsy from earlier which means you're horny, which means you're gonna fuck me in the shower." I rolled my eyes and tapped the tip of his nose. "I'm not gonna fuck you I promise. We haven't had a shower together in awhile. Please?" Kai started to beg me like a little puppy, isn't he supposed to be the man in the relationship? After a while of Kai being a nuisance and him begging like he's never begged before, I slowly sighed and agreed to let him shower with me. "Any funny business, I'll kick your dick." I warned, pointing my finger at him. Kai quickly nodded his head as he simply grabbed a pair of briefs, while I got us wash cloths, and towels.

Kai and I entered the bathroom, Kai locking the door behind him as I start running the hot water for the shower. "Need some help with getting undressed?" I hear behind me and I couldn't help but smirk at Kai's dumbass being slick. "What? Have you learned to unclasp a bra better and wanna prove it?" I teased remembering the first time Kai tried to undo my bra for me. I slightly turned around to see his face turning reddish, "Uh, just let me help you." He quickly said, and I let out a sigh.

I turned around and lifted my arms in the air, letting Kai slowly lift my shirt up and off me. I slightly shiver as the cool air touched my skin, and I watched Kai toss my shirt onto the floor. I accidentally let out a snicker as I turned around, "Don't fuck this up this time." I whispered, hearing Kai slightly groan behind me as I felt him messing with the clasps of my plain black bra. To my surprise, Kai actually unclasped it with ease, and slowly took it off and dropped it to the ground.

"Thanks Romeo, but I got it from here." I winked at Kai as I slid my thumbs into my jeans and panties, sliding them off in one go. After stepping out of them, and taking my hair tie out to let me hair down, I stepped inside the shower. My body instantly warmed up and my hair got drenched, but it felt nice. I eventually watch Kai get undress, eyeing him closely has he drops his briefs. "Woooow, look at you, you're not horny." I faked gasped as Kai's dick wasn't hard.

"I told you, I promise I'm not gonna fuck you." Kai said lowly as he grabbed a wash cloth and my hand, kissing my hand and stepping in behind me. "Oooh, I haven't seen your hair down in forever, step under the water." I purred as I got closer to Kai. I can't remember the first time I saw Kai's hair without any gel, but I do remember its long as hell for someone like Kai, maybe even a bit longer than Cole's hair. It probably even grew since then.

I watch Kai hesitantly step under the water, and run his fingers through his hair to let the water really ruin that gelled mess of his. I watch as Kai's wet hair tips fell at the very start of his shoulder. "WOAH, OH MY FIRST SPINJITZU MASTER LOOK AT IT!" I accidentally squealed, I couldn't help it.

I cleared my throat, "Sorry, heh." I ran my fingers through his hair, pushing and slicking it back so I could see his face better. "Isn't that better." I purred as I grabbed ahold of Kai's arms and kissed his lips. I feel Kai smile against my lips with a small chuckle, "I kinda wanna get it cut, Sky. At the same time my hair won't look as cool when it's gelled up if I cut it, but damn I hate when it rains." He groaned and I frowned and leaned my head against his chest.

Call me a hypocrite, but Kai and I actually haven't had sex in a month or two because we were always busy. It's probably a really bad idea to do what I'm about to do next, but my raging teenage hormones says otherwise. Plus what happened earlier, he probably needs a stress reliever.

"Mmm, how sad.." I said lowly as I started rubbing my breasts against Kai. I couldn't help but smirk as he tenses up, "S-Skylor?" I hear him croak out. "If you're quick I'm down." I whispered as my hand slowly travelled down to Kai's cock, and in instinct I felt myself grip it and slowly jerked him. "Skylor, I s-swear to you, I don't need this.." Kai grunted trying to keep his moans in. "Don't lie to me, I know you." I hissed back. He wants it more than anything, I find it very cute though for him trying to be a respectable gentleman.

"It's fiiiine, touch me." I squealed, these words flowing out of me like it was a thing I've said daily.

"Okay, but what if you're loud?" Kai's shaky voice came upfront, somehow clearly worried. Which was honestly strange on his behalf.

"Since when were you worried about being caught? There are countless of times where you've decided to be a pervert and touch and tease me in public." I groaned as as I started to jerk his member faster, waiting for it to harden against the palm of my hand.

Kai stuttered and fumbled over his words, somethings in his mind. Since when does Kai doesn't take the chance of sex? "What's going on? You're clearly not okay." I said lowly as I stopped touching him and frowned. "Was it from earlier with Jay and Cole?"

Kai scoffed at my recent sentence, making me scoff back in an instant. "What? No. Fuck those guys, Cole was being lame and Jay was being a baby back bitch. Still can't believe he's in a fucking mafia gang, I'm just honestly not in the mood now, Sky."

I'm not going to take no for an answer. He's gonna either fuck me, or tell me what's bothering him. "If you're not in the mood right now then get in the mood." I turn around and bend over to show my ass, then used my finger tips to spread apart the lips of my pussy, swaying my hips slightly. "It's all yours."

"Fucking fine. I'm worried about you."

Those words made me stop in an instant as they rang into my head, I let go of myself and stood back up, turning around to face Kai. "W-what?" I got out with a small smirk on my face. "Pfft, why? There's no need to be I'm fine." I pushed my wet hair out my face to give a better smile at my boyfriend. Which I knew he wasn't okay. "Back at the table, the way you dismissed us questioning your history while being in the city gave me a weird vibe. It wasn't an annoyance vibe it was more of a sad, traumatic vibe. Something went down and you're clearly not comfortable being here, and pursuing my concerns might've just made you even more uncomfortable."

"K-Kai. Yes, shit happens but it's over now. I just don't like bringing back old and bad memories, you get it, right?" Kai shook his head immediately after I finished my sentence, "I only wanted to shower with you because I was scared of what you might do due to the thoughts in your head about this whole trip. You being hurt, distressed, or sad is a major turn off for me. I just wanna support you right now, not have sex with you." Kai sighed at the end of his own sentence and hugged me.

I couldn't help but hug him back. Kai might be a bit of an ass sometimes but he's a good person, I know he is. I wouldn't date straight up ass and no personality. "Thank you, babe. I'm honestly fine, but if you're too concerned...maybe another night." I looked up and smiled at him, kissing his lips for awhile before pulling away. Kai nodded at me with a small smile, letting me know he was feeling at least a bit better about my situation.

I really hope nothing happens between us. I can't imagine life without this cocky bastard.

After our shower and getting dressed, everyone else was already in their beds, chatting away about another work story. I climb up to one of the middle beds, and Kai was below me, and below him was Cole, and on top of me was Nya, then Pixal at the top. On the opposite side of our beds, was Jay in the bottom, a space, Lloyd, then Zane. I don't know why Ronin and Dareth aren't staying in here for the night, but oh well.

"Sooo, whatcha talkin' about?" I perk up after getting comfortable in my bed.   
"Oh, just that stalker from your club that kept following Kai." I hear Jay and turned my eyes to him, seeing him point at Kai. I teased a sigh and heard Kai groan over dramatically and loud, "I thought we agreed to never bring that up again." Kai hissed. "Are adventures at my club really that bad?" I crawled over and hung my head upside down over the ledge of my bed to view Kai laying in his bed, his arms under his head. "No, of course not. Your club is amazing, it's the sick crazy wack ass bitches that are bad." We hear Cole speak up with attitude.

"Oh, yeah.." Jay simply responded. I'm sure we all noticed the discomfort in his voice and the slight shift in his eyes as he tried to not bother with any contact. "Hey, I'm sorry that you guys get harassed a lot. You all look like very interesting people, buuut..." I trail off trying to find a better way to say what words will come out my mouth. "I guess sometimes life's just like that."

"You're right, Skylor." Zane agreed with me, which hasn't happened in awhile. Sad I know. "But we should all sleep, right? It's getting late and we should be by our destination by 7 AM latest." Zane looks at us all with those bright blue lit up robotic eyes of his. "Oh gosh this all just feels like a dream. I can't believe this. I don't think I'll be able to sleep." I hear giggles down below to see Jay freaking out like a little fanboy.  
"Goodnight everyone." I hear Pixal speaks out before the lights suddenly turn off and everyone groans loudly.

"LAME!"

"Can we keep the lights on? I'll sleep better!"

"Yo, shut the fuck up and go to sleep, Jay."

"You shut the fuck up, Kai."

"Fucking make me, Cole."

"OKAY GOODNIGHT." I jump slightly from Nya's obvious annoyed voice cutting in. After Nya's outburst no one said anything else and it was pretty dark, no one could see anything either.

As much as I hate to admit it to worry anyone, I'm still kinda uppity about this whole trip. I should be proud and excited since basically we have no rules but to take down this loan shark, but all this is gonna do is bring memories I don't want. I'm sure that it won't be as bad, but my anxiety is off the charts. By morning we'll be in the very place I've dreaded my entire life for weeks. Ya know the more I think about it, Kai didn't need the stress reliever sex. I did.

Welp, Skylor Chen. Time to stop being a pussy ass bitch like Jay because by seven in the morning the latest is when I can't let anything distract me. 

Absolutely. Nothing.


	15. Chapter 14: Girls Night Out

~Pixal's POV~

"OH MY GOSH LOOK AT THIS PLACE!" Jay squealed as he hopped up onto the couch in the living room and looked out the window. "PIXAL DO YOU SEEEEE THIS!" Jay motioned me to come kneel on the couch with him.

I giggle as I did as he wanted and looked out the window. "Oh my! It's only six-forty AM and the lights and sunrise are just stunning." I gasped as we saw all the buildings, people, lights, pass by us as the tour bus travelled down the road. I look over at Jay, being completely focused in on the sightings, his eyes completely aglow and the biggest smile plastered on his freckled face.

Everyone was around the living room, as we approached closer to the penthouse. Yes! We have finally arrived in the city. Cole came over and kneeled on the couch next to me and opened the window, "Wow, Jay. You really can't hold in your excitement?" Cole winked at me and I shook my head in a playful way as I saw Cole stick his head out the window, his thick raven hair flying against the wind. "GOOD MORNING CITY!" Cole yelled really, really loudly and Jay soon followed his steps. "HIIII!!" Jay yelled out and waved.

I couldn't help but laugh at these two. It's crazy how awake this place is at only six, almost seven in the morning.

"HEY!" Lloyd yelled out and I turned around to see him grab onto Jay and Cole's shirts and tug them down, out the window and into the couch. "What the hell are you two doing? We're mafia criminals keep a low profile." Lloyd crossed his arms and his eyes bounced between the three of us. "Maybe you shouldn't be too strict?" I speak up to Lloyd and he shook his head at me.

"We're here for a mission, not a vacation." Lloyd made the word 'mission' clear. Jay and Cole groaned as we all sat properly and I put my hands in my lap. "Well, we're just a few minutes away from the penthouse. Five to be exact." I let Lloyd know and he nods at me.

"Great, everything is cleaned and packed up." Lloyd sighs and looked around at everyone gathered in the same room. We hear him clear his throat and immediately all eyes travel to him, "Okay, team. You heard Pixal, we'll be arriving in a couple of minutes. I just wanted to remind you all the goal of this trip is to take down a loan shark company, which doesn't take a few days. We'll be here for at least four or five weeks so we don't fuck this up."

I look around the room and see everyone ever so slightly nod their head. I don't even have to be a nindroid to tell they're not really listening.

A few more minutes pass by as Lloyd continued to reprehend the team about communication, trust, working as a team, failing and completing the mission. Even I was getting quite exhausted from hearing him talk, but I only know it's because he's anxious, I could detect it, and frankly I would be too.

"Sir Garmadon, we have arrived at our destination." April calls out as she entered the living room through the drivers door. I've never been out in the world like this, I am just as thrilled as the others! I watch Lloyd nod at the servant and turned to face me, "Hey, Pix, go with Zane to check it out." Lloyd pointed at Zane and he immediately got up and opened his hand out. "Very well." I replied, getting up and taking Zane's hand into mine.

Zane leads me through the door and we nod our thanks at the driver as he opened the bus door. Zane carefully led me out, stepping into the sidewalk and looking around. Right in front of us was a very overpriced and expensive hotel, and a servant quickly coming towards us. "You must be reserved for the penthouse, correct?" He asked. Zane and I nod and the servant handed Zane a fancy key, "Please, follow me." He quickly opens the door for us and we complied.

The inside was just absolutely breath taking. It was huge, and red, and golden, and there was a fountain that's honestly to die for in the lobby is what Nya would probably say. "Zane, are we really here?" I whispered with a small chuckle as we followed the servant to the elevator. "I believe so, could you not tell?" Zane responds to me and I playfully slap his arm, "That's not what I meant." I sarcastically replied as we walked into the elevator with the servant. My eyes flicker over to him pressing the button to lead us to the top floor.

Once the elevator reached the floor and opened its doors, it led out into a hallway, and just down the hall was a really fancy door. I didn't feel like I was worthy enough to even see this with my very own eyes. We followed the servant to the doors and he presented it, "Welcome to your humble abode. The key should work." He bows at us and I let go of Zane to let him unlock the door. "Oh my first spinjitzu master.." I hear Zane say lowly, "What? What!" I couldn't keep my voice down as only excitement filled it.

I quickly step behind Zane to see the most gorgeous living room ever. It's really big, lots of couches and tables and chairs and I scan the TV on the wall, calculations tell me that's at least a one-hundred inch TV.

"There's ten rooms upstairs, a kitchen already filled with food and snacks. Each room has their own master bathroom, and of course there's a guest bathroom upstairs and one downstairs. There's a loft upstairs with a decent selection of books, a gaming room through that door over there down here, oh and I think a theatre too.." The servant started to explain and I turn my head.

"A theatre!? Like, a movie theatre?" I squeal out.

"Why yes, of course customed to fit inside the penthouse. Don't forget the beautiful balcony with amazing sights." He replied.

I sighed and looked up at Zane, "I think the gaming room is the first thing Jay's gonna sprint off too." I winked at Zane with a giggle and he nods, agreeing with my sentence. "Oh, yes. Let me go get the others." The servant called out as he quickly left and scurried back to the elevator. "Come on, Zane." I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the huge glass door, that led outside to the balcony. I drag him all the way up to the rail and I let my eyes travel anywhere. "This place is just absolutely exquisite. It's quite sad we're only here for a mission." I spoke lowly with a sad sigh. We're here for weeks at a time, only to just be serious and do illegal work.

"Well, yes of course. There's no other way we would be here. Boss paid for everything." I hear Zane's monotone robotic voice reply to me.

I smiled and rested my head against Zane, watching the sun arise fully into the sky. Everything was so peaceful and relaxing.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

"Ah, yes. Kai has arrived it seems." I felt Zane's chuckle.

We headed back inside to see everyone gushing over our temporary home. "Isn't this beautiful?" I call out while waving to everyone and walking in. "I'll be damned." We here Ronin say and I turn to him to see him eyeing the TV. "Maybe it won't be bad dealing with you brats."

We spent the rest of the day- wait. Okay, when I mean we I mean everyone but Jay, Cole, and Kai, spent pretty much the rest of the morning and somewhat of the afternoon of setting stuff up and checking everything out, deciding what room is who's. Jay spent his time in the game room of course, Cole with him after almost raiding the entire Kitchen, and I'm pretty sure Kai fell asleep in the theatre.

By the time everything was final and set up it was already five-thirty PM. We were all tired and exhausted but too excited to simply just stay in.

Lloyd got Jay, Cole, and Kai to come out and sit on the white and gold couches in the living room with everyone else as we discuss a plan. I sat down next to Zane on the couch and eyes everyone else sitting. "Alright, team. We need a plan." Lloyd starts off as we watch him pace back and forth between us. "Lloydie, we just got here. Why don't we just relax and have a good time." I hear Skylor whine and we all turn our heads towards her.

"L-Lloydie?"

"I mean come on. Let me break it down for you. We have been stuck on the blasted tour bus for three fucking days together, and frankly neither of us wants to stay here cooped up with each other longer than we already have to despite the facts we're here together for weeks."

"Skylor, I-"

"So let me tell you how it's gonna be. You're gonna let us girls have a little bit of fun around the town, while you boys do whatever you want, Okay? Okay. Why just us girls? Well because once again, us girls don't need to be up around boys all the time when we have lady problems to deal with-"

"OKAY, FINE." Lloyd finally gave in to Skylor' sudden talk down rant if you wanna call it that. "Damn." Ronin said shortly. "She's my girl for a reason." We hear Kai call out with a chuckle. "Oh, because you're both bitchy and whiny?" Ronin said back, earning a growl from Kai. "Come on, girls." Skylor giggles and ignores Ronin as she grabbed Nya's hand and walked over to me and reached her hand out. I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers, "Jay, if you wanna join you can. You're the only exception." Skylor called out as we started heading towards the stairs. "Next time, I promise!" Jay replied to us and we all nodded, and Skylor dragged us upstairs.

"The only reason he's an exception is because how much of a lady he acts." We heard from Ronin as we headed further up the stairs.

"I would say a snarky comeback, but you're not wrong."

Skylor takes us into her room, shutting and locking the door behind us. All the rooms were pretty big, same size, different colored sheets and beds a study desk and walk in closets. I look over Skylor's room and see a fancy red and gold bed with a canopy, "What are we doing?" I ask Skylor as I see her grab one of her suitcases and plop it on the bed. "Well, ladies. We can't just go out into the city lookin like this, I got some outfits you and Nya should try on." Skylor replies to me with a small squeal and gestures Nya and I to come closer.

"I'm gonna wear...THIS!" Skylor laughed out as she pulled out a mesh see through outfit. "It's cute just wait." Skylor whispered to Nya and I and we exchanged glances. Skylor pulls her shirt off along with her bra and searched through her suitcase to pull out a strapless bra, "Help me?" She chuckled nervously as she handed the bra out. "I got you." Nya sighed as I watch her take the black strapless bra and cup it around Skylor's breasts, clasping the clasp. Skylor then throws on the mesh long sleeved shirt, then pulled her pants off to pull on black short shorts, which kinda looks like a high waisted bikini as it only goes all the way up her thigh. Skylor then pulled on the long mesh pants, "Cute, aren't they?" Skylor winked at us as she twirled.

"I mean, they look very nice on you." I responded with a slight nod.  
"You look like a thot." Nya simply stated and Skylor gasped.

"Whaaaat? It's cute though." Skylor huffed at us, putting red pumps on. "I mean.." I start with a giggle, "Only thing being covered is your breasts and crotch. I highly doubt Kai will approve of you to go out like that." I mentioned. Skylor scoffed at me and I raised a brow, "Am I wrong?"

"Kai doesn't own me. He can talk shit but he's not gonna do shit." Skylor then proceeded to take her pony tail out and messy up her hair to be a tad bit wild. "Okay, Pixal. We need something cute for you to wear..." Skylor mumbled as she dug through her suitcase. "You are aware that I too have the same functionality as Zane? I can just...change." I question. Skylor turned back at me and gave me a weird 'are you crazy?' look. "Pixalllll, where's the fun in that? Come on, it's a girls night let Nya and I dress you up. Right?" Skylor changes her sight from me to Nya.

Nya shrugged her shoulders and eyed me. I mean, what's the worse they could do? "Fine. Nothing slutty." I stated and I saw Skylor's eyes absolutely gleam. "Okay okay okay, we can do something not slutty but cuuuute." Skylor dug through her suitcase for awhile and I glance over at Nya, snickering a bit. "What are you going to wear?" I ask her. Nya hummed in response, "I dunno. I have some ideas if Sky thinks they're worthy enough."

"As long as it's black, we're good." Skylor perks up as she pulls out a strapless plain black dress, and a black lace garter. "It's not slutty, but it's cute." Skylor whispered as she puts the dress against my body. I groan at the garter belt, "Really?" I sighed and she simply stared at me with puppy eyes.

"Fine."

I grabbed the dress and pulled it over my body, changing my skin human. I watch as the hem of the dress drops a tiny bit above my mid thigh. "The garter tooooo." Skylor winked at me as she stuck it out. I sighed heavily as I took the garter in my hand, and slipped my right foot through it, sliding it up my leg till it reached my mid thigh. The closer I looked at it I realize small black bows traveled around the edges. "These heels are cute with them." Skylor bends down to pick up a shiny glossy pair of black heels and hands them to me. "Okay, Nya. Whatcha got in mind?"

I step back a bit to let Nya roam through Skylor's suitcase and I plop the heels on the ground, sliding my feet into them. I think it's best to say right now that I actually never had a such a thing called 'girls night out' I think. From what I have researched and could tell, it's just a few females spending time together. We of course spent time together just the three of us but we never actually went out. The thing is with these two females, or in fact, any group with Skylor, it gets pretty wild. It'll just be the three of us but who knows what could happen, hopefully nothing too bad. I am normally not the typical type to let myself be exposed to this kind of stuff, but maybe it wouldn't hurt letting loose just a bit.

"How'd I look, Pix?" I hear and I suddenly snap out of my state of mind to look up and see Nya wearing a plain black silk choker with a heart charm on it, in a black spaghetti-strap crop top, fishnet pants with black, ruffled shorts with holes over them. I look down even further to see her in black heeled boots. "I'm more than certain Kai is going to have a bigger issue with Nya's outfit. You like a stripper." I bluntly responded and Nya scoffed. "Doesn't matter, come on." Nya says quickly as she grabbed a shoulder purse, and gave Skylor her small leather purse.

We all headed downstairs in our black themed, sexy, somewhat slutty, outfits, with are elbows and arms linked. "We're leaving!" Skylor calls out as she leads Nya and I through the living room towards the door.

"The fuck are you girls wearing?" We heard and we all stop in our tracks. "I told you." I whispered rolling my eyes slightly. "Clothes, do you need some, Kai?" Nya calls back out without turning around to face Kai and the others in the couch. I just had to though. I turned my head and see Kai's face wasn't angry, but worried as his eyes fixated on Skylor. A few moments of silence go on before we hear a sigh from him, "Be safe. Make sure you have a knife or pepper spray on you."

Skylor squeals quietly than normal and quickly nods her head, "Don't worry, we do. Anything else?" Skylor and Nya finally turned their heads towards Kai and the others. "Nope. I love you three, have fun."

"OH. Your fake ID's." Ronin calls out as he reached into his pocket and pulled out three ID cards. I let go of Nya's arm and quickly scrambled over to Ronin in this forsaken heels, quickly taking the cards from his hand. I thanked Ronin for his work and headed back over to the girls, handing them their fake ID's.

"I love you Nya!" Jay quickly called out after and we all snicker. "We love you too, Kai. I also love you more, Jay! Come on." Nya winked at us as and we waved at everyone else saying their goodbyes and wishing us to have safe fun, but I'm more than certain Skylor's type of fun is to stir trouble. We all walked out the door and hoped someone would lock it behind us, chatting down the hallway as we enter the elevator and pressed the first floor button. "Yo Pix, where should we go? A bar? Club? Maybe there's a downtown area we could walk around." I look over at Skylor as she brings her phone out and began to scroll through it.

With my processors I'm sure I could find something fitting for Skylor, Nya, and I. As much as downtown sounded nice to just walk around I know Skylor would want something more than that. "Give me a bit to decide." I say lowly as I pull my ID out to analyze it. Pixal C. Borg. Twenty-three. Five foot three. Sex, female. Date of birth, June, sixth, nineteen-ninety seven. I looked closer at the picture Ronin used and I'm glad he remembered to make my skin human. The elevator doors open and the three of us walk out into the lobby, sitting in one of the fancy red couches on fluffy red velvet carpet.

"Decided yet?" Nya asks me and I shook my head, "No, but what does your fake ID say?" I scoot closer to Nya as I spoke and she pulled her ID out for us to look at. "Well, let's see. Nya A. Smith. Wonder what the a stands for. Twenty three, five foot even, sex female duh. Date of birth, November, seventeenth, nineteen-ninety seven." Nya finished reading her ID and all or eyes adverted to her picture, "Damn. Wish Ronin used a better picture." I look up at Nya to see her slightly frowning with a sigh. "I think you look quite stunning." I smiled at her as I said my compliment. "Yeah, you're hot. You got a boyfriend." Skylor laughed after me and slightly nudged Nya, making her slightly push into me and we all giggle.

"Let's have a lookie at mine." Skylor says as she puts her ID in our faces. "Skylor N. Chen. I will beat Ronin's ass if the n stands for noodle." Skylor groaned and I couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the possibility. "Twenty-six, five foot five, sex female, date of birth April, twentieth, nineteen-ninety four. Bonus I look pretty hot in my picture." Skylor sighed and smiled. The only reason she said she looks nice is because her gorgeous full red hair was down and curled. I lean back against the couch and whirled my gears a bit before speaking, "Let's go to Magic Wands. It is a five star rated strip club that's approximately twenty minutes away from our current destination."

I turn my head towards Skylor and Nya with a awkward smile. I can't believe I offered the first option as a strip club. It's what Skylor would want, and I could tell but the gleam in her eyes as I turned towards her. "OOOH FUCK YES, PIX!" Skylor screamed and immediately covered her mouth and looked around, at the people in the lobby. Nya and I exchange glances and giggles, while doing so I call in a cab from my data base. Skylor leans over Nya to wrap her arms around me, pulling me into a warm embrace, "Okay, not gunna lie, I got too excited." She whispered with a snicker and let's go of me.

"Wellll, lovely ladies." Nya perked up as she stood up from the couch and turned around, sticking a hand out in my direction and one towards Skylor's. "Let's go." She giggles and I smiled, happily taking her hand and getting up, Skylor doing the same. "A cab is on their way." I mention as the three of us made our way out the lobby of the hotel, outside onto the busy sidewalk, full of people looking like rich models, bums, fancy snobby people, and just a lot of people. It's quite rare but I'm feeling a bit anxious if I'm correct about this situation. I've never really left the monastery, so this is a huge step for me.

"Hey, you doing okay?" I hear Nya's light and airy voice speak and a squeeze in the hand she held. I turned my head and raised a brow at her, "Yes? What would make you question that?" I responded to her, blinking my eyes a few times. "We hear your gears and motors whirling." She whispered and I froze for a few seconds, realizing they do operate more heavily when in a mood.

"You need to chillaaaax. We can't be up in the club if your gears and gadgets are goin' at each other." Skylor spoke to me in a teasing slurred way, exaggerating her words.

I sighed, letting the words that slipped out of Skylor's mouth repeat in my head. "You're right. I don't mean to ruin-"

"Ah ah ahhh." Skylor interrupted me, placing her index finger on my lips. "You had me at the words you're right."

All three of us chuckle and giggle together, lifting my mood a bit. It shouldn't be too terrible, right? A few minutes pass of just once again, old work stories, before our cab finally arrived. Skylor led us to the car, opening the door, "Ladies first." She teased and Nya and I nod our thanks at her, climbing into the back of the cab and shortly Skylor followed after, shutting the door. With Nya sitting on the left, me in the middle, and Skylor to the right we all exchange glances as the adrenaline rush finally kicks in.

"Where to?" The cab driver man speaks out. "Magic Wands Strip Club, please and thank you." I speak up, humming slightly as I felt more comfortable. I looked into the mirror above in the middle, noticing the look the man gave me, but didn't question anything as he started the car and departs to take us to our destination. "I must admit, I have a strong feeling this will be fun." I whispered, giggling a bit as Nya and Skylor scooted closer in. "I know right!" Skylor whispered yelled, "Think about all the cool people we could meet. We're in the city for fucks sake we could just suddenly become famous."

"Seatbelts would be nice."

I could tell Nya and Skylor jumped slightly at the mans voice, coming out of no where. They both sighed, putting their seatbelts on and I follow. While doing so, Skylor's words started ringing in my head too. I am quite aware Skylor has had some troubled history go down here before, but I am genuinely happy for her trying to just focus on the good parts. Even though that means getting unreasonably drunk and high off drugs.

During our calm twenty minute drive to club, we gossiped and whispered about things. Mainly the boys, and Ronin being a quote on quote asshole. Which does not compute for someone to be a body part of the Homo sapiens.

Due to the traffic and the hold up, we arrived at our destination at around seven-ten PM, hoping out the car and paying the cab driver. "Holy shit." Skylor whispered as we all looked up, seeing a bright flashing sign with a magic wand, stating the name of the club. My eyes adverted down to the windows with posters of nude women and men. Slightly regretting my decision of choosing this place, for we haven't been to somewhere that looks this intense from the outside. I sighed and linked my arms with Nya and Skylor, "No turning back now." I state clearly, hearing Nya and Skylor hum in agreement as we walk together towards the door, hearing the music get louder as we got closer.

We stayed close together as we approached the bouncer guarding the door. I and I hope the other two watched him with our eyes. I caught his own eyes trailing down from the very top to the very bottom, repeatedly going back to our chest and crotch area. "This is a twenty-one plus club, ID?" He finally speaks up. We all unlink are arms to dig in our purses and side bags, fishing our hopefully believable fake ID's out and hand them to the bouncer. We stare at him intensely as he closely analyzed our ID's, looking back up at us to only assume our pictures matched.

"You girls don't look twenty-one and over."

"Your dick doesn't look too big either, but did you ask about our opinions on that micro penis of yours?"

Nya and I snickered lightly at Skylor's quick comeback. A great thing about having a friend like Sky is that she isn't afraid to speak up. She might be crazy but she's the kind of crazy you need to keep around to have a sane life. The bouncer simply stared at us as he handed our ID's back, guessing he didn't think one of us would bite back. "You ladies enjoy..." He mumbled, opening the door for us and we all nodded at him, slowly waltzing inside.

As we finally got completely inside, I couldn't help but look at awe in this place. Flashing lights and lasers and fog machines, going along with the music the DJ is blasting. Several poles with male and female performers performing on them, pleasing the mixed personality of the crowds at their stage. The black glossy tiled floor had rainbow LED lights implanted through the grout. This place was pretty big, including the actual bar itself. "BAR BAR BAR BAR BAR!" Skylor chanted out loudly while dragging Nya and I towards it, pushing us onto the stool seats and she sits in the middle.

"Isn't this place great?!" Skylor squealed as she grabbed my shoulder and shook me lightly. "I-I suppose.." I responded quietly. Maybe I'm a tiny bit overwhelmed by this. "Sky...you know I'm barely used to leaving the monastery. My levels of anxiety and uncomfortableness is simply rising." I spoke barely loud enough for my voice to be overheard by the music.

"There's no reason to be so worried, sis. Just relax, pretend to be drunk and have fun with us." Skylor whispered back at me for reassurance. The bartender came by and asked us what we wanted, of course I don't need to drink so Skylor and Nya ordered shots for theirselves.

Just only a good thirty minutes of them drinking and all of us talking, they got pretty wild. Dragging me out into the dance floor with them and started dancing. It took me a bit but eventually seeing how loose Sky and Nya was, I let myself loose too. Dancing up on each other and laughing. Just three girls having the time of their life. While we were dancing I saw a man walking up from the crowds, he seemed to be approaching us. I put my hands on Skylor's waist as we dance and she raised a brow, "Seeeee, laaay looose." She slurred being drunk. I kept quiet and nodded my head, but quickly turning it back as I felt Nya's hands on my waist, her laughter in my ear behind me, distracting me a bit as we laughed together.

"HEY!" was suddenly yelled by Skylor and Nya and I jumped a bit, causing me to let go of Skylor as she turned around to face the man I was watching carefully. "Touch my ass again without my permission and a dildo is going up YOUR ASS!" Skylor yelled at the man. "How could I resist with that outfit you're wearinnnngg?" He slurred and it took every ounce in my metal body to not roll my eyes out of spite.

We all heard Skylor growl and a loud stomp and suddenly the man yelled, jumping up and grabbing his foot, "What the hell!?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. How could I resist with all the asshole energy coming from those ugly ass shoes you're wearing."

The man scoffed as he limped away, mumbling and growling feminine degrading curses. "We could've just moved, ya know?" I whispered to her as she turned around, grabbing my hand and putting it back on her waist, then grabbing my other hand and intertwining our fingers, "Naaah, we claimed this dance floor bitches. Girls night, right?" Skylor giggled, placing her other hand on my shoulder. Nya place her hands back on my waist behind me, and we danced and sung the night away.

Oh, but of course our night only got crazier from there, but I didn't mind. I always felt human, a different type of personality when I'm with just these girls. I really should relax a little more and stop being such a robot.


	16. Chapter 15: Bros Before Garden Tools

~Jay's POV~

Thirty minutes after the girls left, Ronin and Dareth went somewhere without saying anything, and Lloyd sent Zane after them because it wasn't responsible for them to do that. It's now nine at night and no one has came back, leaving just Cole, Kai, Lloyd, and I at the penthouse. Surprisingly it wasn't awkward or weird at all being alone with each other. Kai has Lloyd in the theatre and I have Cole here in the game room with me.

The game room was pretty huge too, different TV's hooked up to different gaming consoles, arcade machines, shelves and drawers stacked with games and controllers. Even a mini fridge with snacks and drinks. I guess you could say this is pretty much heaven for me.

"You're too good at this, what the hell." Cole groaned out loudly as we just finished a game of DDR, aka, Dance Dance Revolution. I look over at Cole, panting and wiping his forehead, "Maybe if you didn't eat so much you could have a better chance of beating me." I teased, poking his muscly arm. "Or maybe I'm just not as agile as you." Cole mocked back, poking me too.

"You could be flexible and agile like me if you practiced." I barked back, getting off the machine to walk over to the mini fridge. "I rather not have the chances of pulling my hamstring or hurt my dick doing a spilt." I hear him reply back as I turn around and toss a water bottle at him.

"Practice and ya won't."

Cole chuckles a little as he caught the water bottle, opening it and chugging it like a bottle of vodka, which I'm pretty sure he's done before. "Was it really that tiring?" I opened my own bottle, only to take a long sip of it and close it back. Cole took a long sigh after downing a good portion of his water, "Kinda. I don't dance. You know the story behind that and lifting weights is way different." I hummed at Cole's response for me and thought for a few moments. "I need a break sparky but we can play it again later."

Before I could respond, I heard the doors knob being turned and opened, causing both of us to turn our heads towards the door. "Uh...hey?" I hear, seeing Lloyd come into the room. "Hey! Wanna join?" I perk up. I didn't think Lloyd would leave Kai, must've gotten tired or something. "I mean..kinda??" Lloyd cleared his throat and sighed. "I, um..know you guys and Kai aren't really on good terms right now but we're bored as hell and was wondering if you guys wanted to do stuff together? Kinda like what the girls do, but with just us boys." Lloyd walked all the way in and my eyes travel behind him, seeing a Kai follow him with a awkward smile.

I didn't really mean to but on instinct I stepped back a bit, and held onto Cole's bicep using my hand. I know we can't stay mad at each other forever but that was traumatizing for me. One day I'll forgive Kai for forcing me to kiss someone I didn't want to kiss but today and right now is not it. I didn't really say anything and I guess Cole must've noticed my emotions as I gripped onto him, "Jay isn't comfortable with that." He simply said and Lloyd raised a brow.

"How do you know that? He didn't even say anything."

"He always holds onto the nearest human around him when he's scared or anxious. He's my best friend I would know that."

I stayed quiet, keeping my eyes on Kai as he moved next to Lloyd and looked down at the ground. "Look. I admit what I did really wasn't the coolest, but we're gonna be stuck working together for weeks here and if this little play fight is gonna ruin any chances of bonding or succeeding the mission then we can't dwell on it right now." Kai sighed and I saw his eyes travel upwards to meet mine. "I'm sorry, Jay. Let's just have a bros night tonight without any fighting or stupid shit. Lloyd and I are bored, I'm pretty sure you and Cole is getting tired of playing dance dance gay and I swear to the First Spinjitzu Master nothing's gonna happen."

"Dance...dance...gay?."

I giggled a little at Cole's concern and hesitation for Kai picking on a dance machine. I sighed, thinking a bit about what he said because frankly, he's right. I honestly don't think Kai is gonna quit the mafia anytime soon. In fact I've heard he might start his own when he gets older and ours run down, and I'm not planning to go back to my parents and not do anything with my life since my life back at home really sucked, so I would join his crew. We can't be fighting over this years from now if we do decide that.

"Fine." I huffed out, letting go of Cole's arm and stepping towards Kai. "On one condition...pinky promise nothing bad will happen." I stuck my pinky out for him to take and he simply stared at me. "W-what? I already swore to the First Spinjitzu Master.What do you mean?"

"Kai, pinky promise or I'm not doing it."

Kai hesitated a bit before he groaned loudly, "Fuck you're such a baby." Kai complained but stuck his pinky out, letting me wrap mine around his. "I'm going to ignore what you just said." I smiled at him and shook his pinky. "Hell Yeah." He chuckled with a smirk, letting go of my pinky and bounced his eyes between Cole, Lloyd, and I. "We can play a console in here, I won't mind."

I quickly nod my head, "Yes! Yes please!" I admit I got too giddy, but four players will be more fun than two. "Okay, since Jay's in I'm in. Before we do anything though I'm kinda in the mood for something, come with me, Kai." Cole slid past me and Lloyd, stuffing his empty water bottle in my empty hand and motioned Kai to come with him. I watch Kai nod his head and follow Cole out the door, closing it behind them. It was pretty weird that Cole would ask Kai to go with him for whatever he needs but I honestly didn't question it too much.

"Sooo, what console and game should we play?" I hear Lloyd speak up, snapping me out of my zone. "O-oh, right! Let's see.." I hummed, looking around the room. I put the water bottles on the coffee table, deciding what game to play. There's a good few consoles, but I'm really feeling old school. "Well, Lloyd. What other classic, cliche, old school, great multiplayer game we could play other than Mortal Kombat?"

"Mortal Kombat isn't old school. Cliche, yes. Classic, no. Plus there's like five-hundred of them, which one?"

I sighed and shook my head at Lloyd's obvious disappointing knowledge of Mortal Kombat, "Actually the very first game was released in nineteen-ninety two. Many more has been released since then and I'm sure this place has all of them. Infact let's start the Dreamcast and open the one from nineteen-ninety nine." I drag fingers across several games, looking for the right game to play.

I guess Lloyd couldn't handle anymore of me correcting him because he kept his mouth shut as I finally found the game and started setting up the console. As I inserted the game, we heard the door swing open, turning our gaze towards it. "Hey! Welcome ba-"

I stopped in my sentences as I eyed the bottles of alcohol in Cole's arms and three shot glasses in Kai's. "Oh, no no no no. No getting drunk, that is what leads to disasters." Lloyd immediately defended as we both watch Cole place down four bottles of alcohol down. I genuinely couldn't help but scrunch my face as I read the names on the bottles. Apple flavored whiskey, cherry flavored vodka, rum, and cognac. I may not be an alcoholic but I'm pretty sure these aren't drinks you're really supposed to drink per say. More like something you use to add to other drinks.

Yet again, look who I'm talking about. Cole and Kai will down anything in their way, one just gets more crazier. "Wasn't Kai drinking earlier the main base of our first problem?" I stepped closer to Cole, eyeing him. "This is your idea, right? Why?". Cole eyed back down at me and chuckled, "Calm down short-stuff, we're not gonna get drunk. I saw these in the kitchen and while Kai and I are on good terms, might as well try them. Pinky promise."

I know gosh darn well they're gonna get drunk. Especially since it's just us. There was no arguing though, wanting to avoid any conflict I shook Cole's pinky and sighed. "You and Kai is seriously gonna have some liver issues. Sit down, we're playing Mortal Kombat. Losing person switches out.". Cole, Kai and Lloyd complied, sitting down and watched me start the game and console. Lloyd and I went first as Kai and Cole opened the cherry vodka, pouring themselves shot before doing cheers and downing it. Of course Kai coughed a bit and Cole stayed as silent as ever.

I mash the buttons on the controller, trying to focus everything onto the action in front of me and totally not making sure Kai or Cole or both was chugging any of the booze, straight from the bottle.

I couldn't help it though.

I had to take a few glances to the side of me every once in a while, completely not knowing my health was depleting. "YES!" was randomly yelled and I looked back to see Lloyd has defeated me. "Darn." I whispered under my breath. "Damn motormouth. Since when do you lose?" Cole scoffed, downing a shot of cognac. "I let him win. Here, Kai." I groaned, giving Kai the controller and switching spots with him. We played for a good two to three hours, and of course I caught Kai and Cole taking a few more sips from the bottles than they should.

Okay that's putting it lightly. They got drunk as heck. Must've had something in one of those bottles because Kai wasn't being a butthole, he seemed nice and chill and laid back and perky. Like Cole normally is while drunk, excluding being clingy.

"This is a lot of fun. Thanks for agreeing to thissss." Kai slurred slightly as we fought each other on the game. "Oh! Of course. I'm having a pretty good amount of fun too." I whispered. I felt my face heat up, it's really weird knowing Kai's drunk but not being such a. Uh. Jerk. I glance over at Lloyd and Cole, seeing Cole has convinced Lloyd to do a shot of the Apple whiskey with him, I say Lloyd's mood has changed a bit from the four to five shots he did, but he didn't act much different than usual. "Tonight is one of the greatest." We hear Cole speak up. "Bros before hoes." Cole handed Kai and Lloyd a shot glass filled with something, and me a apple juice box from the fridge.

"Bros before hoes." Lloyd and Kai said together, clinking their glasses with Cole and all of their eyes adverted to me. I quickly unwrapped the straw and shoved it through the box, "Uh..Bros before garden tools.." I said lowly with a quiet chuckle, putting my juice box with their glasses. "Okay, Jay. Honestly not surprised." Lloyd winked at me, then did his shot with the other two as I took a sip from my Apple juice. Tonight is going perfectly, and fine. 

It was around twelve-thirty, tired of playing video games and talking. Just lounging around on the couches. I was getting pretty tired but I wanted to do one more thing before we headed to bed.

"Where the fuck is everyone. It's twelve in the god damn morning and no one is back. Where the hell did Zane, Ronin, and Dareth go?" We all hear Lloyd groan, getting stressed out by the situation. He was asking the good questions though, where were they? It's pretty normal actually for the girls to come back at around three or four AM if they go out somewhere so that's not new. "Don't worry about it. We got each other. Infact before we go to bed, let's play one round of Uno. Okay? I brought cards, they're up in my room."

It took a few seconds but the three of them nodded lazily, but still agreeing to play. I really do love games like Uno, it really excited me to play. I immediately bounced up from the couch, "I'll be back!" I yelled as I skipped out the game room, into the living room and up the stairs. I walked three doors down the hall on the right side before arriving at my bedroom, opening the door and turning to lights on. "Alrighty. Where are you.."

I looked through a good few bags and suitcases, dumping a lot of stuff that was packed neatly onto the ground in the very intense search for my deck of Uno cards. Despite it taking a good fifteen minutes and still not finding my cards, I had a pretty great time tonight.

That was until I suddenly heard my door shut, and shortly after locked too.

"H-huh?" I croaked out, my anxiety rising as I took my head out the bag to turn and face it towards the door. It was Kai, just Kai. "Oh gosh. Don't give me a fright like that. I know it's taking awhile but I know I have them, come help me." I stood up, picking the back up with me. "Sure, IIII guessss." He slurred in response but proceeded to help me in my search. Only five minutes went by and still no cards. "Maybe I left them on the bus.. you think if we-"

My sentence was quickly cut off short. Not because I didn't know how to finish it. It's because I was quickly turned around and without getting the chance to figure out what's happening, I felt something warm And squishy against my lips. The familiar scent of alcohol and the taste of it eroded my mouth as I felt something being pushed inside it. A tongue. I froze. I don't know what to do, I don't know how to react. Just my eyes forced open and felt my blood rushing to my face and cheeks. It took a good few seconds to realize Kai was kissing me. His tongue was exploring every inch of my mouth.

I don't know what came over me. I didn't fight back, in short words. I let him.

It wasn't until I felt Kai's hand slowly travel to my behind that made me snap out of his trance. I grabbed his wrist and shocked him with my power, pushing him away as he yelped, "W-w-what the heck?! Are you freaking insane??"

Kai didn't respond. He simply stared at me with half lidded eyes, licking his lips as I only assumed to savor my taste. Kai gave me a smirk back before he started walking closer to me, "What is your deal? You're drunk. Get the heck out my room." I growled, but soon yelped as I hit my back against the wall, and yelped once again as Kai slammed his hand against the wall close to my very flushed and tomato like face. "Why not have a little fuuuunnn on our own termssss." Kai slurred as he cupped my cheek, and I once again felt the warmth against my lips. The way Kai spoke and acted drilled into my head, knowing he was completely out of it drunk.

Yet, out of instinct as Kai wrapped his arm around my waist, I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck, suddenly kissing back to this drunk jerk. Jay what are you doing? This is wrong, this is weird. I'm not into guys and as far as I'm concerned Kai's more of a womanizer than a nude video actor. Then why am I kissing back? Why am I letting his tongue roam my mouth once again? Why are my legs wrapping around his waist on impulse control. I tried my hardest to break away from the kiss but I couldn't. I never felt something like this before and frankly it was new and I wanted to experience, but this is the wrong sibling I want to experience it with.

As soon as our lips parted, I panted heavily and roughly for air, "K-Kai.." I whispered shaking my head, trying to get off him, but only to be pushed back up against the wall in a thud. As my back hit the wall in a hard force motion I let out a moan. I didn't mean to but it just happened, but to ice the cake Kai's lips attached to the side of my neck as his hands roamed my body freely, going from my butt, to my waist, to my stomach and chest. My breathing hitched, a warm heating feeling overcoming my body as I felt him suck, kiss, and bite on a spot on my neck. I tried my hardest to contain any moans or noises, this felt weird but why did my body like it?

No. We're not doing this. My body is completely weak over this feeling, but no matter how much I tried to kick him off, I just wrapped my legs tighter around him. "Kai..s-stop we have girlfriends. You're cheating on S-s-Skylorrr.." I tried my best to say clearly without letting a moan escape from my lips as Kai kissed in different spots of my neck. He didn't respond though, he kept kissing my neck and I tensed as I felt his warm hand make its way under my shirt, and glide up my stomach. "You seriously need to stop. This is really wrrrAAAH!"

A really loud moan escaped my lips as he kissed a certain spot on my neck, making him kiss and suck roughly on the spot he kissed, which only made me cling to him harder. Is it wrong to say I want to find out what else can Kai do, despite how wrong this is? "Shut the fuck up. They might hear you." Kai growled in a slurry way in my ear with a deep seductive voice. I hated it so much because, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't....erected.

Gosh I can't do this anymore. I want this. I mean I don't but I do. Do I? I nodded my head at Kai's command, he smirked at me and nodded his head back, making my face turn more red than ever. Kai then proceeds to shove his tongue back in my mouth, making me relax instantly again, holding him close. Kai continued to grope my butt, sending small moans from my mouth into his, making me instantly jerk upwards, my crotch accidentally rubbing against his. Which only made me moan a bit louder in his mouth.

"Oh? You like thaaat..don't chaaaaa?"

"Y-yes.."

What the heck am I saying?? Where did that come from. It wasn't until Kai started grinding our clothed bulges against each other it hit me why he wasn't being a jerk like he normally when he's drunk. He was or technically still is...in heat. The more I let Kai rub against me the more rougher he got, and the more harder it was to contain my moans, and the more stimulated I got, and the more ecstasy and blood feeling rushing to my head. "Aaah..holy shhhiiit.."

"What was that, Jay?"

My mind went fuzzy and numb and my eyes started to slightly sting from tears of pleasure, as all feeling pooled into my crotch and I let him completely take over me. I couldn't think about anything else but getting rid of the newfound feeling Kai has made. That didn't stop me from realizing though from what I had whispered quietly under my breath, "AH! U-uh. N-nnothing. I didn't saaaay a-anything.." I blurted out way too obvious, with a high pitched moan at the end of my sentence . Kai didn't question me any further though, and I only prayed to the First Spinjitzu Master that he actually didn't hear what I said on accident. I did however continue to let out small groans and moans and some more loud than I wanted as he grinded harder, making me notice some spots on my crotch area becoming wet as I looked down and watched his decent sized bulge rub against mine, which I'm sad and embarrassed to say...wasn't so decent.

Shortly after, my hips started to squirm and move on their own. Circling them and moving them as much as I can to create more friction against him. Is this normal? Is it normal to feel this good..

"K-kaaiii.."

"I'll take care of your leaking." He growled in the lowest, hottest voice into my ear, letting out a soft moan from it as I felt my member starting to ache and throb.

Kai made sure my arms was locked around his neck tight, still pushing me up against the wall and I slowly began to lick his cheek and kissing it as if this is something I've done before as his fingers hooked into my boxers and pants. Kai hooking his fingers into my clothing finally made me snap back into reality, making me realize what he actually wants from me. "Kai, no!" I yelled finally regaining my strength back and kicking and pushing him away. "Jay-"

"No. Okay! No." I finally managed to push him off completely and my feet was firmly back on the ground, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you go that far but I'm still a Virgin and I'm saving it for someone I love and cherish, who I know will be there for me forever and that's hopefully gonna be Nya, and I'm straight. We're both straight unless you have something to confess. Not only that though, we both have girlfriends and we both technically just cheated on them." My breathing was ragged and I panted as I stepped away from the wall.

Kai stayed silent. I can tell he's dazed, confused about what's happening. What's worse is that there's a chance he won't remember this. "Okay, listen. I'm going to excuse what just happened since I technically consented, which was wrong of me, and you're drunk...again. No one can find out about this okay? Please, let's just pretend this never even happened."

"Jay, come on." Kai started to approach me with a worried look and I stepped back, my emotions really taking over as the reality of what I- we just did kicked in. I felt my throat become dry and stinging in my eyes, "Swear to me Kai. If you remember this you are not to tell a single soul. I love Nya, I don't wanna screw things up with her because her brother got drunk and horny and I was touch starved because I've never been touched like that before. Swear on your life and leave."

Through my whole rant towards Kai I felt my cheeks become wet. I'm such a mess. I just wanna break down and forget everything. Despite my feelings I kept a hard death stare on Kai, waiting for him to reply. "I-I'm sorry. I swear if I remember this, not a word to anyone."

"Now leave. Tell Cole and Lloyd I'm too tired. Goodnight."

Kai sighed heavily, but he did. I watched him unlock the door and opened it, not even glancing back at me as he shut it. As I hear his footsteps disappear I just couldn't keep it in. I immediately collapsed to the ground, sobbing and breaking down into a complete mess. I can't believe I let Kai do that and I can't believe that I would want more. I don't like talking about intercourse and I don't like doing anything too heated. I haven't even..touched myself before. I eventually gathered myself up, only to turn the lights off and climb into bed, to sob and cry harder into my pillow under the sheets and blankets.

I just wish this was all a dream. Everything was going so well and fun and perfect. I just wish I caught Kai's mood before it was too late. Of course I kept in mind this wasn't entirely Kai's fault.

I let him. I consented, and I'd be lying if I said that didn't felt pleasurable for a least a good few minutes.

It felt new and amazing. I kinda enjoyed it and I'm ashamed. I'm not ashamed of the fact we're both males, I'm ashamed of the situation behind it, and out of all the males to get drunk and try me it had to be Kai.

That's no excuse though. I cheated on Nya, Kai cheated on Sky. There is absolutely no excuse for cheating, no matter how much I love Nya or how much Kai loves Skylor. I don't know about Sky but if Nya found out, I'd be doomed. We finally made up, and I actually have feelings for her again and I'm sure she does too for me. She can't find out, she absolutely can't. I don't even care that my pillow is absolutely soaked from my mental breakdown and awful panic attack from this messy situation I put myself in.

I love Nya too much to care, and I almost lost my virginity to her brother.


	17. Chapter 16: A Mistake

~Cole's POV~

It's been a couple of minutes since Jay left to go get his cards. We kinda started getting worried, so I started getting up to go check on him but Kai immediately stopped me. "Don't worryYyyy, I'll check on hiiimmmmm." Kai slurred and instantly got up and left the game room. Lloyd and I did just a few more small shots while Kai was gone and kinda talked a bit.

"Soooo...ever planning telling us about your story?" I speak up, trying to stir conversation. "One day. Not anytime soon though." He sighed. Whatever happened clearly fucked him over. It wasn't exactly awkward between us but again, I was drunk and Lloyd was slightly tipsy. More minutes pass by and neither of them came back. Honestly I was getting tired. "You think they just fell asleep somewhere?" I asked Lloyd, circling my finger around my empty shot glass rim. I look over and see Lloyd shrug his shoulders, "I dunno but I'm too tired to play now. It's been a good thirty minutes. It doesn't take that long to find a pack of damn cards unless Jay actually doesn't have them but he think he does. I'm going to bed."

I groaned. Lloyd's right, they should be back by now. I don't know what happened but I'm guessing they fell asleep. "Yeah, me too. Goodnight." I yawned, stretching my arms. Lloyd and I got up together, leaving the half filled booze bottles and shot glasses behind. We turned all the lights off with a button on the wall and said goodnight once again, heading to our rooms. I stopped by Jay's and pressed my ear against the door. I couldn't hear anything but air and the sound of nothing, so I assumed he's asleep. I shrugged my shoulders and continued down the dark hall to my room.

I was honestly too drunk and tired to shower. I only opened my door, shut it, keeping the lights off as I removed my shirt and pants. Once I was left in only my briefs I jumped in bed, sighing as the room spun from the alcohol. "Damn it. I promised we wouldn't get drunk.." I felt bad. I quickly got my phone and opened my messages.

"Hey. I don't know what happened or why you disappeared on us bluejay, but I'm sorry we got drunk. Goodnight."

I put my phone back on the night stand and closed my eyes. In an instant I fell asleep. Alcohol really does that to you.

The morning afterwards wasn't so great though, which alcohol also does to you. 

Waking up with a throbbing, fuzzy, head wasn't the ideal thing I wanted for this mission on the next day. I look over to the alarm clock going off, nine AM. The alarm clock only made this hellish headache even worse, the noise being way too loud for comfort. "Fuck me." I leaned over to stop the alarm clock, and immediately laid back in bed. Just a few more...hours should do. Or maybe the whole day. This isn't my worst hangover but I always feel like shit during them.

After a few deep breathing exercises, I heard a buzzing and a ringing on a wood surface, looking over to see my phone on the night stand. "Who the hell is calling me this early?" I lazily slouched over to grab my phone and squinted my eyes at the waaaay too bright of a screen, reading the name 'Lloyd' on it. With a groan I pressed the green button and put it next to my ear, "Why the fuck are you calling me."

"Oh yeah. Sounds like a hangover is in that attitude ass voice. Come downstairs to have breakfast with everyone." He said into the phone, with slight clatter of dish ware in the background. "Can I just sleep in?"

"Kai made it out of bed, you can too. Be here in five, that's a order from your leader."

I didn't even have the nerve nor the energy to respond to Lloyd. I simply pressed the end call button, "Damn it." Lloyd doesn't mean any harm but I hate when he pulls the whole leader of the mafia gang card. Despite my head, I did manage to get up, throwing on a black tank top but leaving my briefs exposed. As I opened my door I immediately was blinded, the lights were too bright for my own good being. Yet, despite that I eventually made it down the hall and stairs, through the living room and into the dining room where everyone was sitting and having breakfast. Including Ronin, and Dareth.

"Where the hell did you two run off to?" I immediately questioned, pointing at them as I took my rightful spot next to Jay, who weirdly didn't acknowledge me at all. In fact he wasn't eating, he just stared at his food blankly and swirled his fork around his French toast. "Where the hell did the cognac and other bottles of booze run off to?" Ronin of course barked back. "Up your ass."

"Okay! That is not what we need this morning." Lloyd interrupted Ronin and I's soon to be argument as he placed a glass of water in front of me and placed two pain killers in my hand, "Here." He whispered with a nod and sat down next to Kai across the table. This was a pretty big table, hence it had to fit at least ten of us. I downed the pills and water at the same time, thanking Lloyd mentally that he came prepared. After doing so I looked back over at Jay, not even playing with his food and fork anymore, just staring with a blank face. Did he even blink??

"Hey, bluebird. You okay?" I gently tapped his shoulder and he jumped slightly, perking up to look at me and plastered a smile on his face. "Y-yes! Of course! Why wouldn't things be fine?? I'm p-perfectly fine. Just n-not hungry, heh." His face immediately turned into awkward smile at the end of his sentence. I'm not a dumbass, it's clear he isn't okay. Maybe upset about Uno? Whatever it is I don't wanna pressure him into coming clean, or it'll just make his anxiety worsen and he'll have a panic attack.

"Um..I read your text though a-and it's fine. No problem or biggie." He said lowly, patting my thigh under the table with a awkward chuckle. "Are you sure? I mean you and Kai never came back?"

Jay's awkward smile kinda poofed a bit but came right back as he looked up at me, "I-I c-couldn't f-find it..aaannnd I got tired. I meant to text you but I forgot but really it's fine, a-and K-Kai never stopped by my room so I-I-I DONT know what you're talking about, okay? Just..eat your food."

"Jay.." I sighed, frowning at him a bit. I didn't wanna push him because he sounds like he's at the verge of a mental breakdown, so I decided it wasn't that important at this moment and went on eating my breakfast, chuckling every once in a while at the wild stories the girls told from their night out, but no matter how much I seemed happy or intrigued within the conversation my mind was set on Jay and why he was acting so strange and what happened.

"Okay, team! May I have your attention please?" I hear Lloyd call out as he stood up from his seat. We all look at him except for..Jay? He just stared at the ground, causing me to slightly frown each time I glanced at him from the side of my eye. "You've all had a night to fulfill whatever your heart desired despite that means go clubbing, get drunk while playing video games, or straight up sneak out and not say shit."  
Damn. Did Lloyd really have to call us all out like that?  
"I just wanna remind you all that the reason we're here is to take down a loan shark hunting our boss's company, which first step is to get information."

"That's really responsible of you, Lloyd." Zane speaks out, slightly interrupting Lloyd. "Where is the plan you promised to write so we can go over it?"

"Uh."

"Lloyd?"

"Uhhhhhh."

"Up his ass." Ronin mumbled and I saw from the corner of my eye, Zane rolling his eyes and groaning, "Lloyd, it is imperative that we have a visual plan to go over. Not only that, you've promised you'd write it on the way here, where is it?" Lloyd kept quiet and looked around the room, "Fuck, I'm sorry. I-I kinda forgot.." he replied to us quietly.

Lloyd stood still for a moment as I watched his eyes dart between us all, "Until I come up with an actual plan, I'm going to pair everyone up to work on their own way of finding out information."

"THAT'S JUST BEING A LAZY FUCK!" Skylor yelled out, interrupting our leader.

"Nooo, it's called improvising. Now shut the hell up and deal with it." I continued to watch Lloyd as he darted over at Jay and I, "are you paying attention?" Lloyd called out to my best friend beside me, everyone including I turning our heads towards him. Jay looked up, looking around blankly until he suddenly gasped and his pale skin turned red, "O-oh gosh! Yes, I am, I am." He chirped, looking straight at Lloyd with a bright face. "If you're still tired maybe you shouldn't have spent so long looking for your cards." Lloyd teased. I sensed Jay tense up slightly at his words, only returning a nervous, quiet chuckle.

"Oookkaaay then.." Lloyd starts as he eyed us all again. "Here are you partnered teams, we're all a team so there shouldn't really be any complaints. Cole and Jay, Kai and Nya, Pixal and Skylor, Ronin and.." Lloyd stopped and hesitated for a moment as his eyes fixated over to Zane, me doing the same and seeing Zane give Lloyd a look, it was a look Lloyd, and only Lloyd got from Zane. Makes me wonder if Zane could tell Lloyd was trying to avoid him. "U-uh..Ronin and....Dareth, leaving Zane with me." He sighed.

Everyone immediately began talking again, I guess not caring if Lloyd had anything else important to tell his illegal mafia gang. I sighed loudly and looked down at the boy next to me, "Hey, we're working together. Got any ideas on how we can get more information?" I smirked, nudging Jay lightly as he looked up slowly.

"Ummm.."

"Awe, come on, Bluebird."

He continued to hum, adverting his eyes away from me, but he never continued on with his sentence. I had an idea but I highly doubt Jay was gonna be on board with it, even if he wasn't acting all weird on us. "Come on, Jay. We're going to my room." I simply said as I grabbed his lifeless wrist, nodding at Lloyd as I dragged his ass back to the stairs and up it, into my room.

I let go of Jay's wrist once we arrived at our destination, sighing as we both sat on my bed. I decided to sit in silence, pondering and waiting if Jay was going to say something. He never did. Instead he kept his mouth shut, staring at the floor, his face tinting a slight pinkish red. "Okay, motormouth. You're not being so...motormouth? What's going on?" I blurted out, eager to see the reason why Jay wasn't talking.

"C-Cole, I already said I'm fine. Really!"

"Then why aren't you talking? Why the fuck do you just sit there all quiet, this isn't like you, Jay."

"I'm just tired, okay? I'm anxious about this whole entire mission and I didn't sleep well last night, give it a rest I'm fine."

Jay reply's to me hinted slight attitude, which is rare if he's being serious. "I'm sorry you're in a shitty mood right now, but we still gotta think of our own way to obtain information because Lloyd's lazy ass sorry excuse of a fucking leader couldn't come up with one for everyone." I grunted loudly after my small outburst and plopped backwards onto my bed, putting my arms behind my head, staring up into the luxurious overpriced celling. "Well...d-do you have anything in m-mind?.."

I sat up slightly at Jay's words and smirked, "The perfect idea, but I need you to be on board one hundred precent.". Jay raised a brow at me slightly, "Why? What do you have planned.."

"A BDSM club."

"A WHAT?!"

There's the Jay we all know and love.

"Hold your freaking horses, Cole. Are you nuts?? Did the First Spinjitzu Master come down from above and slapped the heck outta of you??!" I chuckled lightly at Jay, watching him get up and start pacing the room.

"Number one, we are in a completely new area. We have never been here before and your idea of exploring to obtain new information is a kinky s-e-x club?"

"You can say the word sex you know-"

"Number two, do you know who I am?? You already know I don't do clubs. At all. There's drugs, alcohol, men and women in heat who's just willing to have intercourse with anyone. I may be a mafia criminal but there's no way in heck I'm going to a club like that."

I rolled my eyes, instantly and quickly getting annoyed by now Jay's uptight, annoying, high pitched, ranty voice as he lectured me. "Look I know you're not exactly comfortable with clubs, let alone a BDSM one, but I'm not seeing you shitting any ideas out of your ass. You're gonna have to get over it if you're not gonna suggest any more ways." I finished, not having much left to say. Jay stopped pacing and faced me, letting out a long sigh, "What do you even need me for?"

"I need you to go undercover with me as my sub."

"COLE!"

I quickly got up from my bed and walked towards Jay, grabbing his wrists as he was about to touch the door knob, "Look, I know. This isn't your type of work but Lloyd partnered us and a dom can't just go alone in a BDSM club unless he's looking for a gangbang or some sketchy shit. I'm not looking to get gangbanged because I already own a sub, right?" Jay glared at me, keeping a disappointing face on himself. "Going undercover means dressing up, and acting. I don't know how to act like a submissive...s-l-u-t, I don't know anything about that. I'm also not dressing up in revealing clothes."

I let out another groan as Jay just kept bitching to me. I held onto his wrist as he tried to escape while I thought of a way to convince Jay. Then it hit me with a gasp, "If boss ordered you to do it you would."

Jay stopped in his tracks, turning back around to face me as he chewed on his lip. "You know fucking well if boss said go undercover at a BDSM club, you would. Especially since you're not helping coming up with anything??" I huffed out my final words. It was silence for a couple of moments, until Jay slowly nodded with a sigh. "Fine. Only because it's for a mission, and I don't want my butt kicked by Lloyd nor Boss, but Cole. I really don't feel comfortable with being a sub, is there anything else I can go as?" Jay looked up at me as he quietly croaked the words, his bright sparking blue eyes never leaving mine. "Jay, I know you're insecure and shit but no ones gonna care. Trust me. As my sub you'll be able to go wherever I go, and vice versa. I've preformed at these types of clubs before I know how they work."

I talked Jay down as we opened the door, heading down the stairs to give Lloyd the news of our plan.

After telling Lloyd our plan, we spent the rest of the day preparing for it. I know Jay doesn't like showing off his body but he needs a good disguise. Jay didn't wish to come with me, so I left off alone to find a sex shop or something like one near by. Searching inside the sex shop for the essential thing that clearly marked a human as a submissive pet. A collar, leash, and some type of revealing leather clothing that doesn't even cover anything up. For the sake of Jay though I settled with a black see through mesh long sleeved shirt, and black latex booty shoots but grabbing a pair of black stockings with a garter belt.

For my own self though I simply wore a black button up, leaving a lot of the buttons undone and low ride jeans. After shopping for our disguises I had to sit down with Jay and teach him simple things on being a sub, I'm not planning to fuck Jay as a punishment in front of other doms because he can't remember how to act undercover. Plus fucking your straight best friend while he has a girlfriend undercover for a mission isn't such a great thing to report back.

"Cole, this is weird.." Jay said quietly as his face was bright red, adverting his eyes anywhere but at me. "Come on, Jay. This is just pretend, none of this means anything. We're going tonight. Is it really that hard just to call me daddy, Master, or sir?" I groaned as he handed Jay a list of things he needed to do and remember to pass as a sub. "If you fuck this up, BOTH of our asses are going to be dealt with."

Jay picked up the list and sighed, "Yes, it's weird and confusing. I don't see how people can actually be interested in stuff like this. Daddy? Why is that a name??" I quickly interrupt Jay before he questioned anymore, "One night. Pixal has done some research for us on a BDSM club that's popular with loans. Someone there gotta know something. You can't deny that a sleazy, sketchy, place popular with loans would have information on not only Boss's company, but a company going after it."

Jay finally looked up at me, his face still blushing with embarrassment, "You're not wrong. I-I guess it's not such a bad idea after all.." I hear him say with a low giggle at the end, looking away from me. During lunch the rest of the team including Jay and I discussed our plans into getting information. Pixal and Skylor has agreed to partner up with Ronin and Dareth. Pixal and Skylor will be doing research online for known loan shark companies and their workers, collecting as much data as they can, enough for Ronin and Dareth to find and blackmail on someone. Kai and Nya will be going around areas that's popular with loans too, trying to score a date and get close enough to someone who might know something. Jay and I mentioned our BDSM club plan, some of the team weren't surprised at me, but surprised at the fact I convinced Jay to follow onto the plan. Finally, according to Zane, him and Lloyd will be coming up with a team plan and observing everyone else's work from the penthouse.

One thing Jay didn't like was that Lloyd mentioned we might have to do our plan multiple times on multiple days or nights, which I felt sorry for because I mentioned to him only one night. Lloyd gave us the rest of the day off to finish preparing for our plan, talking with others to make sure we don't interfere and drag attention. Eventually after dinner...the time came, everyone was suiting and gearing up for their plan for information. While I was stuck in Jay's room trying to get him to come out his fucking bathroom.

"WE DONT HAVE TIME FOR THIS!"

"I LOOK RIDICULOUS!"

"God fucking damn it." I cursed under my breath. "Jay, seriously we're running out of time, we gotta go." I tap my feet, already dressed for our plan as I held the leash in my hand to complete our disguises. Finally I heard the door unlocked, and slowly stepped out was..Jay?

Holy shit.

His hair was still curly but more of a messy, wild, curly. Like he's just fixed his hair after rough sex, wearing the black collar labeled 'cumslut' on it in white pearly iridescent glitter, his pink blushed nipples lightly peeking through the black see through mesh shirt. My eyes traveled down further, the shorts fit him so well, and so did the stockings and garter belt. "Stop. Staring." He growled at me as he noticed my eyes covering every space on his body. "Okay, just hurry the hell up with your earpiece and we can go." I responded looking away from Jay with a slight blush, inserting the small black communication device into my ear.

Jay slowly but surely proceeded to do the same, still not very comfortable, including the flat heeled boots Skylor have to him, but he's learning. Finally we were ready and as we were about to head out my bedroom door, Jay grabbed my hand and pulled me back, "C-Cole, wait!" He spoke out and I turned around. Really? "What?" I responded flatly, annoyed by the time.

Jay held onto me, I watch his breathing get slightly heavier as his eyes darted anywhere but near or at me once again. "I-I..have...t-to tell you s-s-something.." My partner almost barely inaudible replies. What the hell does he have to tell me now? 

"M-mi-mistake.."

"What? Just spit it out already."

Silence goes by as I continued to watch Jay's breathing, seeing it become slightly unstable every time he opened his mouth, but closes right back again when his face grew hotter. "Jay, we really have to go-"

"YEAH, haha, you're right..it's not i-important. Come on.." Jay pushed pass me quickly, dragging me by my hand as he used his other hand to cover up his face as we walked down stairs together. As we finally got downstairs, of course the team had to embarrass Jay more than ever by howling and whistling at him, Nya coming over and kissing him pretty hard saying he looked sexy, which put a smile on Jay's face so it also put a smile on mine. We all quickly tested our devices and gadgets before heading out, plan commenced.

Jay and I's time undercover wasn't so...great. Ever so often he forget to call me a special name in front of others, resulting in me pretending to punish him by threatening with sexual shit he had no clue meant, or me tugging and pulling hard on the leather leash I held in my hand that connected to his collar, but went along and corrected himself. Despite me choking Jay with the leash a lot during the night he seemed to get used to it, a little bit more comfortable with this whole thing. I trusted Jay could go alone with some doms to see if he could lure someone to us, but he was too much of a pussy. Not only that, even though Jay's clearly collared a dom had the audacity to try to take Jay for himself, resulting in me leashing him again. "Cole, this leash is embarrassing do we really have to put it on again?" Jay whined as he tugged at it and I quickly looked around before getting close to him. "Cole?"

Jay sighed loudly, "Master." He growled. "You're gonna get our cover blown, just chill you know the plan."

It was a long night, but mainly just Jay pestering me he had something to tell me, and immediately taking forever to say something and suggesting it's not important afterwards. So, so many times.

"I'm going to get a drink this shit is getting old, how is this place popular with loan sharks? I don't see a fucking clue of something or someone screaming they're a shady company." I whispered lowly to Jay. "Stay here." I ordered Jay, making my voice pretty loud for anyone nearby as we sat on some couches, a table in the middle. Two other couples were in front of us, eyeing Jay and I. I'm glad Jay took a notice of the couples, because he sighed and nodded his head, "Y-yes....daddy." He said loud enough for the couples to hear, me peaking out the corner of my eye to see them look away. If that doesn't scream they wanted a gangbang from Jay, I don't know what does.

Although it was pretty nice, lots of doms and even subs complimented Jay, saying how sweet and pure he looked in the outfit. For Jay's sake though I told them a rule he must follow is to never look or speak to other doms or subs unless permitted, and I never permitted him so he never spoke.

I just got a quick whiskey, nothing too much to calm my nerves. I decided to get Jay an apple juice which I'm surprised they actually had, and continued back on to our spot until I see Jay. He was curled into a ball on the couch, breaking down with a panic attack. I quickly ran over to Jay, placing our drinks on the table and kneeling down to him, "Jay! JAY? What the hell happened?!?"

"C-Cole I-I-I really need to tell you something, p-p-please." Jay croaked through tears, short breaths and sobbing, breaking my heart. I picked him up, locking his arms around my neck as I quickly carried him to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I settled Jay down and got some paper towels, "Breath, Buddy. It'll be okay, just take calm deep breaths I'm right here." I tried my damned hardest to calm my teammate down during one of his episodes. I helped clean his face, despite only more tears came running down and he started hiccuping, "I-I-I c-ca-can't hold it a-anymore, I just c-can't. I m-made a-a-a mistake."

His voice, coarse and wobbly.

"What mistake? You're my best friend and I'm yours, you can tell me anything."

It took awhile, lots of heavy breathing and pants and hiccuping and wiping his face before, before Jay took a deep breath and out. Jay still hesitated after that, but ever so quietly, opened his lips and spilled out words I never thought I would hear. Especially from this boy.

Ever.


	18. Chapter 17: Finally, A Plan

~Lloyd's POV~

"Congratulations, Lloyd. You are finally being a responsible team leader."

"Shut the fuck up, Zane."

I tapped the pencil furiously against the blank paper on the dinner table, huffing and sighing as my brain rotted to hell. It's already day three of searching for information. Kai and Nya couldn't find anyone to temporarily charm, Cole and Jay was a bust but Jay still looked a bit shook up when they came home last night. Skylor and Pixal haven't even figured out the coding yet to hack into systems and without their work Ronin and Dareth can't do much either.

It's already ten in the god damn morning and Zane has awoken us early simply to get to work, which is yes good but everyone was pretty bummed out last night when they came back from their missions. Letting me know they didn't really achieve anything. I hear a loud sigh in my ear, making my face instantly drop, "What?".

"You're getting distracted, Lloyd." Zane scolded me for like, I can only assume the millionth time. "Being a team leader of a illegal mafia gang is hard. You try being me for a day." I snarled back, turning to see Zane sitting next to me at the table. Zane gave a weird confused look at me, raising a brow and tapping the paper on the gorgeous dark wooden table with his finger, "I am a nindroid. That task will be very simple and easy to complete."

So far throughout this process, each time my mouth opened, something sarcastic came out, then followed after me mentally slapping myself as I forget Zane doesn't quite understand sarcasm. "Don't you have someone else to go check on? What about Pixal and Skylor, what's going on with them?" I spoke flatly to him. I looked over at Zane as he hummed and looked up at the golden glass chandelier above us, "They're still trying to hack into a loan shark website, obtaining information." his robotic voice as monotone as ever.

"Pardon, sir, but I believe someone is onto us. This was delivered for us at the front counter." A familiar voice spoke behind me. I quickly turned around, somewhat frightened and saw the small figure of April, reaching out a yellow thick file towards me. "Ah, thanks for helping out today." I took the file from her hand. I acted calm but actually on the inside I'm freaking the fuck out. How the hell is someone on to us already, we just got here?? Did one of my team members fuck something up? If someone did, they're getting close. "I'm pretty sure that's not a good sign.." Zane spoke lowly with a sad sigh.

"Sirs, I'm sure it's nothing to be worried about." The petite April once again spoke to us. "It could be helpful, we may never know. I'll be in the tour bus if you need any assistance." Zane and I said our thanks and goodbyes to the little servant girl, in which she bowed in returned and left the penthouse.

He could be wrong though as April stated. "Maybe..but maybe not?? Think about it Zane-" I start and Zane's head perk back up at me as I start my not so well thought out explanation and theory. "Currently we're known as suspects. That means someone is aware we're here and we're after them, but that only makes sense if we were seen or recognized. Tell me what does that mean.". "Our cover has been blown?"

I stood still for a few moments thinking over what Zane replied to my question. "Mmmm, okay, yes, maybe?? Possiblyyyy..??" Zane's answer to me may or may not have brought to light our situation by being busted. I mean as long as none of us go to jail and slash or fail the mission, we'll be fine. "It means we're on to something. Someone knows something and we almost have them!" I exclaimed, punching Zane's shoulder ever so softly as a friendly maneuver and he returns a strange degrading look at me back. "No. Lloyd. That's not good. I see where you are trying to reason but in reality we need to stay undercover until we're for sure about things."

"For sure about what??"

"That's what's up to the team leader to decide."

Zane got up and sighed, shaking his robotic metal head at me which I'm not gonna lie, stung a little. I thought my theory was pretty good. "Go around asking the others about their plans and maybe it'll help you write yours, I'm going out." Zane huffed at me as he turned around and headed out the dinner room. "W-WHAT?! WAIT, ZA-" he quickly cut me off by raising a hand to my face, never looking back at me. "I expect it done by the time I'm back."

Then off he went. Leaving me alone to create a plan for everyone to follow. This is sucking a lot of ass at the moment. Sadly, no matter how much ass this sucked I had to still suck it up. I kept my eyes sturdy on the file, slowly and carefully opening it like a death threatening bomb was inside. Once I opened it completely, a huge relieving sigh escaped from me on accident, "Oh thank the heavens. No bomb."

Inside though was a thick piece of paper of just...addresses? A entire list of addresses that may or may not be nearby. Why was this delivered to us? Or most likely this address of the penthouse. This file being sent without context or names is raising a lot of questions with such little time to figure out answers for, and frankly it's fucking with my brain. Zane could totally scan the area for these addresses, but he dipped on me. I slipped the paper back into the file and closed it up, leaving it on the table with a huge sigh mixed with many emotions and feelings inside my mind.

Despite my I guess slightly childish feelings on this whole thing I got up, carrying the paper and a pencil with a clipboard, wondering who should I check on. I hummed as I walked out the dining room, turning my head to stare at my dim reflection into the giant black matte screen in the living room, still not believing we're staying in such a astounding place. Ever so slowly walking up the luxurious stairs, can't help but start to wonder who the hell was on to us? How the fuck did they find out?? Once making it up the stairs I walk down the hall, going onto the left side and knocking on a door, "Nya? Kai?" I called out through the door.

"Come in!" A voice replied, muffled by the wooden barrier in between. I sighed and twisted the door knob and slowly walked in, seeing Kai and Nya on the bed, tapping and scrolling on their mobile devices. "Heeeeyy, what's going on?" I croaked gently. I'd be lying if I weren't just a tiny bit concerned of what these two are planning. I shut the door behind me as I fully walked in and Nya began talking, "Kai and I decided to try Tinder and go speed dating tomorrow. Does that sound like a good plan?" She asks me. Shortly after I hear her brother groan, "Nya, for the last fucking time it's a perfect idea, you know this." He replied back to her for me. "Wellllll....what makes you so sure tinder and speed dating is going to make sure you hook up with someone related to our work?" I simply had to smirk at the cocky bastard, walking towards the bed and sitting next to him and watched his thumb go away at the glass screen.

"What makes you so sure it won't, Lloyd?" He, of course cockily, responded back. "Kai, do you ever realize how much of a douchebag you are?" Nya interrupted, making a laugh spill from my mouth and I quickly used my hand to cover it, turning away from Kai with a blush and he growled and eyed me. "She's not wrong." I snorted behind my hand. Siblings can be a pretty great thing sometimes. Kai ignored the both of us and continued swiping, huffing mildly for drama and attention probably.

I looked back, watching Kai and Nya and listening to the talks about which guy or gal looked good enough. "Have you guys tried clubs or bars? Someone gotta be there." I mention as a suggestion to the siblings. Nya hummed in a high pitch, "Actually, we haven't. Just been around simple places such as coffee shops, Lloyd. We don't really know anything about where we are, you really think we should go out clubbing?"

Well now she puts it like that. "I-I mean like.." I groaned, trying to fix my words into a proper sentence. I eventually realized my sentence wasn't going anywhere and simply sighed, "Look, just trust me. Try asking to Pixal to scan for a gang populated bar or club and try to fancy someone there."

I saw Kai open his mouth but before he got the chance to speak, the door was quickly busted open, "LLOYD, COLE AND I-" the high pitched, squeaky, words were quickly shut down as I look over and saw Jay's face drop as he stared at the three of us. "You and Cole what?" I ask, trying to continue on Jay's sentence. Jay stood there, frozen as a ice block as his eyes kept darting around and his face turned a whole new shade of color. "C-can I speak with you, in private?" he spoke softly to me. I look in Jay's eyes, their usual bright blue color didn't seem so bright and I turned my head to Nya who seemed fine, then Kai who seemed confused and slightly frightened by Jay's outburst.

I shortly hear Nya scoff from beside me as I look back at Jay, "What's so secretive that you have to tell Lloyd that you can't tell Kai and I?" She spoke to boy in front of us. I heard a slight tease in the sentence but I'm not sure if Jay caught it. "It just is, okay? I-it's not like I don't trust you, Nya. Of course I trust you, I love you so much it's just-"

"Jay, I'm just playing with you, calm down. You okay?"

Jay didn't respond right away but he nodded his head, giving a awkward cute smile at the three of us and kept quiet.

I'm still not sure what's Jay's issue is but I nodded my head with the shrug of my shoulder, getting up and slowly following Jay out the room, letting the brother and sister continue on with what they were doing.

"So, what's up with you and Cole?" I started the conversation as we began walking down the hall. "Well, Cole decided to go back to that club on his own to check out the lost and found bin, he found a couple phones and brought them back here for Pixal to check out and one of the phones has a contact of someone who's widely known in loan sharks."

Jay's words rung in my head as we slowly made our way down the stairs. They just, rung. How is this even possible? No matter how many scenarios I could run through my head they all seemed like a miracle, but I can't let them jump to conclusions yet. "How do you guys know he's widely known for that?" I made sure to question quick before hopes were made to be high. Jay rolled his eyes and grunted, "By looking through it, uh duh. Pixal used her cool behind robot technology to easily unlock the phones, and we went through messages and emails and social media's."

Jay and I basically walked slowly the entire time we talked. He explained to me how one phone has text messages with another person claiming they know every single loan shark in that area and the beef behind any of them. I don't know how wrong or right it would be to believe a potential bluff, but the words that came out this blue shorty's mouth were quickly put onto the paper I carried with the clipboard. Hey, a plans a plan, Zane didn't say it had to be thought out to the point were we assume everything could be lies.

Jay and I eventually made it to a room underneath the stairs, which was just a plain room for storage but quickly turned into a temporary technology room for our mafia uses. We walked in together to see Cole, Skylor, and Pixal on a computer. The room was just filled with computers and screens and technology and devices, a lot of shit I don't even know the names for nor what they do. "Lloyd, fucking finally you won't believe what Cole found!" I heard Skylor's voice as I stood next to her.

"Yeah, Cole might've found something but how do you know it's related to our work?" I asked the same thing as I did to the siblings. Not really creative or original but it's not like it really matters. "Well..." Pixal started as she turned to me, the matte black touchscreen phone in her hand. "We've read the messages and this person claims to have all dirt and information on loan sharks within the entire perimeter inside this city. Which should be meaning they would know something about our boss's company since there is one inside the city's limits."

Everything that came out of Pixal's mouth as her bright green lit eyes stared while explaining just seemed so..fishy. Too sketchy, we're succeeding too quickly. Since when the hell this happens?? Especially with my team this is a miracle from my grandfather himself.

I hum as I grabbed the phone from Pixal, and slowly scrolled through the messages. Reading them only made more questions race through my already aching brain. Questions like, can this person be trusted? How and where do they get their information? What are they trying to achieve by having dirt on everything? How do we know they weren't just trying to trick the owner of this mobile device? I kept these pestering questions inside my head, letting Jay, Cole, Skylor and Pixal wonder about my thoughts.

"I say go for it." The words blurted out my mouth. Suddenly the phone was snatched from my hand and I looked up as Cole held the device, shaking his head at me with a crazy look, "Are you fucking nuts? Go for it? What the fuck is that even supposed to mean."

Cole's sentences erupted in my head, "It means go for it, you dipshit." I snapped at him back, giving more attitude to my team member than needed. "We don't have a lot to lose right now because we aren't fucking getting anywhere with this bullshit." I growled to them. While speaking I felt a hand place on my shoulder and the freckled figure swooped next to me, "Isn't being busted a huge thing to lose? Where's your mind gone, buddy?" He asked me. Frankly, even I couldn't answer Jay's question for myself, for I too wondered the same thing.

I somehow had to rope a plan of figuring out this phone situation and Kai and Nya's situation into one big plan, but it's not going anywhere. Now that I think about it I haven't even checked on Dareth and the huge gaping asshole lurking around somewhere. "Look, just try to find something out. Talk to them, try to get something out of them it could be a huge benefit. Now where is Dareth and Ronin?"

I looked around at my team mates, all dumbfounded and confused as I spoke my words. "Fine. Whatever, we'll go for it." Skylor took the phone from Cole and sat down in a chair, crossing her legs as I can only assume when she started to message this probably not so helpful person. No one else really said a word, nor answered my question until Jay spoke once again, "I think they're in the theatre." His voice croaked low.

Jay quickly walked past me to sit in a chair, keeping his eye contact away from mine. It made me wonder why all of a sudden everyone got quiet, but I didn't complain. Along with them, I kept quiet as I left the room and made my way to the theatre. As I walked through the living room towards the door of the theatre I could hear sounds playing inside. "Oh, come the fuck on." I growled to myself as I busted the door open. It was dark and the only light that was provided was from the movie screen. In the middle of the row of seatings I see Ronin and Dareth, watching a movie together like we don't have a fucking mission to do.

"YO, THE FUCK WRONG WITH YOU, RONIN?!" I yelled out as I slammed the door behind me and quickly jogged through all the seats to them. From the little light that was here I could see Dareth slightly jumping from my yelling, "Excuse me?!" Ronin yelled back out as I climbed over the last row of seats to them. "Are you on your period or something, Lloyd? Damn, chill."

The more I stood next to Ronin the more I realized how agitated and pissed off I'm getting, but I ignore that and death stared at Ronin. "Me?? Chill??? I'm sorry, I don't recall watching a fucking movie be part of your god damn job."

"Oh don't even get me started." Ronin starts, but his words were immediately drowned out by the thoughts in my head.

I don't have time to listen to whatever random bullshit was gonna spurt out this alcoholics mouth. I need to think about this entire situation. None of this makes sense, a file, a phone?? Were these purposely supposed to be dropped into our possessions? Come on, Lloyd. Think. Think. It shouldn't be this hard.

I thought about Ronin's and Dareth's skill, going along with Skylor and Pixal's. Going along with what Jay and Cole did and now with what Kai and Nya is trying to achieve.

I still heard the muffling sounds of Ronin telling me off, not like I really gave two shits about what Ronin thought, but suddenly it hit me. Ronin's bitch fit is what got me to think of a plan, really?

"OH MY FIRST SPINJITZU MASTER WILL YOU SHUT UP AND MEET UP IN THE DINNER ROOM!" I quickly interrupted the asshole as I started to climb back over the seats. I could hear him grunt loudly behind me as I made my way to the door, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING? MEETING?" He yelled back. I didn't even have the need to respond to Ronin's stupidity, so I simply gave him the finger before sliding out the door of the theatre.

I slid my way to the dinner table, not so carefully sliding into a chair with the clipboard and began to write things. I don't know why it took Ronin giving me a ear full but, finally a plan. If Zane isn't proud of me then so be it, it may or may not be the greatest shit to be thought or written of but oh well. My handwriting wasn't the neatest either, but that sounds like a personal problem to whoever couldn't read my hand writing by now. Once I wrote a good decent amount of the thoughts that finally softened in my head, I pulled out my phone and quickly texted a group chat, "Meeting now, fuck what you're doing."

It was only a couple of seconds before getting answers, some simple, some bitchy, some snappy, but of course eventually we all were gathered into the same room as before together.

Skylor walked up behind me as I watched the others sat down at the table, "What's going on that was so important where we just had to basically drop anything and everything we were doing?" She asked me. I look over to the red head and smirked while opening the file from earlier once again. "I came up with our group plan and I expect all of you to play along and listen. This took me way too long to do but it wouldn't hurt as a first plan, right?"

I looked around the table to see not so sure faces from my team members, which kinda stung as their faith in me showed through but it didn't matter to me in the moment. I took a deep breath, resting my mental state and preparing before explaining to everyone about what's gonna go down.

"Okay, earlier today April dropped off a file the was supposedly delivered to us."

"Holy shit, we're busted?"  
"I'm sorry, what?"  
"Oh my gosh."

Panicked murmurs and unneeded comments started to disperse throughout the luxury room at the first sentence, which I wouldn't really call a good sign. "No no no no, shut the fuck up and calm down. We weren't entirely busted. Inside is just a paper full of addresses." I quickly explained, pulling out the rough paper from the file and holding it up for their eyes to gaze at. "Yeah, but how do we know those are useful, or even linked to this city?" I hear from hothead, making me turn my head towards him. "Good question, Kai. We don't."

The face he returned to me wasn't even a face I don't think I could explain, but I knew I had to clear this up quickly or else a riot might start. "Here's the plan. Cole and Jay are going to continue swiping lost and found phones in gang populated areas and places, bringing them back here for Pixal and Skylor to hack through and try to find any information. Ronin and Dareth will take any information and use it to what they can, whether if that resorts to blackmail isn't my business. Kai and Nya will be checking out addresses and meeting people undercover, bringing whoever is free along for safety and security."

No one really said anything, they all stared at me with blank faces. I turned to my side to look up at Skylor once again and she slightly jumped with a awkward chuckle, "I mean, it's not really bad. In fact, it sounds good to me. Right?" She stood up and leaned against the dark table and I watched her eye everyone present. Couple seconds afterwards everyone nodded their heads and quickly agreed, making me sigh of relief as my long awaited task was finally completed.

That ladies and gentlemen, is how a mafia team leader makes a plan.


	19. Chapter 18: Infiltrate The System

~Nya's POV~

"Kai, do you know where we are? No one's gonna trust you if you're dressing up like that."

"What the hell is wrong with my undercover fit?"

Ugh, really? I know my brother can do a better job at dressing up like a rich cocky asshole than any other. He's wearing the most basic teenage boy outfit to exist, and I'm not gonna let it slide. I guess after not responding to Kai in a short amount of time he quickly groaned and turned to face me, "Nya, we don't even know where these addresses lead to? How am I supposed to know how to go undercover??"

Oh my poor poor brother. Here we are in my room, my bed completely trashed with different outfits and wigs and accessories, and he can't find a disguise that'll cover all his needs. "Do we need to go over another fashion lesson?" I scolded him, grabbing his arm and pulling him in front of a body mirror. "Describe to me your outfit." I stood along with him, gesturing my hand at the items of clothing he decided to wear. Kai sighed as I watched his eyes travel down his body in the mirror, his eyes following down as he named the items, "Black beanie, red hoodie, blue sweatpants, and black sneakers. Nya, I'm not seeing the issue."

Of course he doesn't see the issue. Boys...am I right? I couldn't help but sigh in dissatisfaction with him, "Your outfit is shit. That's the issue. Operation infiltrate the system is a go and that means lots of disguises, we can't let someone on to us." I yanked the soft black beanie from Kai's head, throwing it onto the carpeted floor of my room. "You're not going out like that, take those off."

No matter how disappointed I am with Kai I'll always have his back, whether that means I have to teach him how to dress. I gave Kai a death stare in the mirror, waiting for him to do as I asked. He rolled his eyes of course but started to take his hoodie off, "Good." I assure him. I turn around, making my way towards the messy bed and searched through the clothing, something in here gotta work. Actually, anything can work better than what Kai just had on.

Moments of thinking and I think I have a good idea for Kai. I searched through until I found a plain white button up shirt, "Put this on." I call out to my brother as I balled the shirt up and threw it at him. "Neatness isn't a necessity at the moment, so don't mind the wrinkles." I watched Kai take off his shirt and throw it on the ground, picking up the shirt I threw at him and raised a brow, "You say my choices of clothing are bad? This is just a plain shirt, how isn't this basic?"

"I'm your little sister, anything I say goes." I couldn't help but tease him a bit. I'm well aware Kai didn't agree to that statement but he didn't say anything as he simply started to put on the shirt. "Don't button it up all the way." I made sure to remind him. I hear a hum from him which let me know that he understood. Now back to this junky mess pile. Continuing my search I ended up finding plain black jeans, and a golden watch. Wait, oh my fuck the golden watch just gave me a perfect idea!

I gave Kai the pants and watch quickly and made my way to the bathroom inside my room, opening up drawers and scrambling through them. "Yes!" I whispered yelled as I found the piece that will just make this disguise perfect. "Kaaaaii, you're gonna have to trust me on this." A giggle escapes my mouth at the end of my sentence.

I skipped my way out the bathroom to Kai, seeing him dressed and eyeing himself in the mirror. "See? You look perfect, well not yet." I walked over to him in the mirror with a big smirk plastered on my face, I couldn't help it at all with the greatest idea in my head. "Sure, I guess it looks a bit better?" The hothead responded to me, he smiled a bit then looked down at me, "What's that?" He asks me. I cupped his chin with one of my hands, bringing his face down closer to me and I held up a tiny cardboard with multiple golden earrings, "They'll go along with your watch, take your black ones out."

Kai scoffed at me and eyed nervously at them. Kai only keeps black or red earrings in his ears ever since getting them pierced years ago but today's the day that's gonna change. "You know, I've had one hell of a streak going."

"That sounds like a personal problem." I looked up at him and shook my head slightly. Surprisingly he just sighed and started taking his earrings out, placing the jewelry inside my other hand and taking the golden ones, choosing some type of gem stud. I watched him ever so carefully put them in the holes, and I could tell he hasn't done this in awhile because he doesn't change earrings constantly and his face screams it all.

Now that the dumbass is all situated, it's my turn. Through all of that I decided to do something simple, but cute. I picked out a black long sleeved turtle neck sweater dress, putting them on with stockings, black heels and planning a smokey make up look. As someone who needs to go undercover a lot, taking a lot of time on your make up and having it look bomb isn't really a possibility, but I still make it work.

"Nya, we should get going."

I heard his voice muffled through the walls and door as I started putting my makeup away in the bathroom, "I agree! Coming!" I quickly shouted back, not caring so much of a mess I've made on the counter. I looked up in the mirror and smiled at the way I made my hair wavy earlier before getting Kai ready, and now it's a perfect wild, wavy, curly type. I may not be the prettiest girl but I have the balls to admit when I've done a great disguise. Bringing the palm of my hand up to my lips, I blew a kiss to myself in the mirror and headed out the bathroom, grabbing a black beret to finish the whole look.

Suddenly I heard and felt a buzz in my purse. I opened it and took out my phone, seeing Pixal has texted Kai and I some pictures of people and an address stating to be a secret hangout with the password, 'Volak' which is a weird password. It makes me wonder what it stands for. "Check your phone." I call out while standing at the entrance of the bathroom door, looking up at Kai and seeing he's already doing so.

"Are you driving?" I ask Kai while walking out, back into the room fully, watching him swirl some keys around his finger and put his phone in his pocket. Kai turned around and smirked, "You bet your ass I'm driving. Don't forget your forged ID." He reminded me. I maybe might've almost forgot it? I started looking around the area for a small black leather shoulder purse, containing all the essentials I would need on a small mission. Jay even made me makeup weapons as gift before, and I still have them. If I'm ever in a tight situation all I gotta do is pull out my lipstick and then bam, it's a small sharp dagger and such with other items in my purse.

I eventually found it on a chair near a desk and I threw it over my shoulder, perfecting my outfit even more than I thought it would. Once Kai was deemed ready, we headed out my room and down the stairs, meeting Lloyd in the living room on the couch. "Heading out?" Our leader asks us, turning around and eyeing our disguises. "Yeah! We're going out to one of the address now. The one Pixal said was a secret gang hangout after doing some research." I heard Kai answer to Lloyd.

Lloyd raised a brow at the both of us, "Doesn't those types of hangouts have some type of password shit to get in?" He asked us. I let out a small snicker at Lloyd and he scrunched his face at me, "When you're a hacker, it's quite easy to get what you want. We'll be back as soon as we can." I answer to the blond and he sighed, but nonetheless nodded and excused us.

Kai and I made our way into the lobby, waving at the worker at the desk and walked out the doors. The time was only ten at night, and the air felt humid and warm against our tan skins. Thankfully the moon above was shining brightly, giving me a hope of chance for tonight's mission. "Are you sure I can't drive?" I asked my brother while we walked through the parking lot, looking for the car Boss sent here for us to use. Boss even bought a storage unit room too for all our extra weapons brought within the weapons truck, which still blows my mind.

I hear him laugh a purposely obnoxious laugh, "No way, lil sis." He simply responded. "Ugh, little sis? I'm sixteen, I can drive. Probably a better driver than you." I mumbled, slightly kicking the pebbles underneath my heels. Just incase to keep score, Kai has crashed a good eighty percent of any vehicles we have had handed to us, because he's a fucking reckless ass driver. He won't admit it, but he knows he's the reason we rarely get new vehicles.

Kai didn't even seem to care much for my comeback, as he simply unlocked the slick black Lamborghini, which once again surprises me Boss trusts us with a vehicle like this. I pushed aside my petty feelings and opened the door to the car, getting inside the passenger side and Kai getting in the drivers. We both closed our door and I instantly put on my seatbelt, "We don't know a lot about where we're going, drive carefully please." I asked him, clicking the seatbelt together. Kai turned to face me with a smirk, "Reeelaaax. We'll be fine. This is gonna be fucking awesome."

He didn't even put his seatbelt on. He simply started the car, and off we went. I turned on the touch screen GPS inside the car, putting in the address Pixal suggested and set the destination, taking a glance out the corner of my eye to see Kai glance at it for a second. Once he did he reached up into a compartment space above, pressing on it to reveal a pair of shades, "Why the fuck do you need to wear those at night?"

"They make me look cool, duh. I'm a illegal criminal driving a black lambo, it's legal if I don't wear some sick ass glasses."

I've came to the decision of to stop talking to Kai for the rest of the car ride. I simply groaned and turned my head towards the window, watching the buildings, and cars, and people walking on the streets pass by with the speed Kai is going at. It was a pitch black night but the area was livid, the street and building lights burned bright and of course I had to let my window down to see everything better. The cool breeze created by the movement of the car made everything better, feeling it against my hair was an amazing experience and feeling.

"Music?" I heard a male voice say as I kept my eyes out the window.

"Hell yeah."

"I have an extra pair of matching shades for my favorite sister."

"Fuck you."

"I know you wanna wear them."

I hate him. I took the glasses he was reaching towards me in his hand, trying my best not to smirk or smile but to no avail I couldn't. I put them on, and yeah it was hard to see, but damn I felt like a bad bitch as we listened to music and jammed together into the night car ride.

Kai actually decided to take his time while driving, cruising to soak in the reality of where we are. Due to that we showed up at the place thirty minutes later. Pixal told us to park in one of those garages where there's a bunch of cars for extra security, and so Kai did. Parking in a spot and seeing the light above switch from green to red, let's my mind and body know we're actually doing this.

"Do we have a plan?" I ask Kai, lifting up my shades onto my head to look at him better, and unbuckled my seatbelt. I watched Kai as he reached his hand up to the drivers mirror, fixing it so he can look at himself, "Nope. Pixal did texted us some pictures she found of people we could try to look out for and talk to that's somewhat known around these parts, just try to score yourself a date."

Wow, what a plan. Couldn't expect anything less from this cocky bastard. "Sooo, just wing it?"

"See? Now you catch my drift! Leggo."

I didn't even have the energy to say something about Kai saying "Leggo" instead of "Let's go".

I got out the car, shutting the door behind me and started walking through the echoey area of the garage, eyeing all the different colored and types of cars. I heard the sounds of the Lamborghini locking and alarm set, then hearing the footsteps of Kai catching up to me from behind, "Hey, you nervous? We haven't done a job like this in a while."

I thought about it for a couple seconds. I understand why he would be nervous for me, but it's over and I'm feeling better about myself. I don't need to worry about that incident, I know what to do now and I have my team members love and support. "I'm doing just dandy." I spoke clearly, humming along to the steps of my heels clicking against the concrete.

I looked over to him with a gentle soft smile, reassuring his worries that I'll be okay. Once I see Kai's face return back to the smug, cocky, look I know and love to hate, I face forward again and look into the night. We walked out the garage and came into the street, "I'm not seeing any obvious signs of a gang hangout." I mentioned to Kai as we walked down the street. We both looked for the address, looking down alleyways as best as we can despite how dark it was.

Kai suddenly put his hand out in front of me, making me stopping in my tracks and I look to him, "What?" I whispered. Did he see someone? "This way." He quickly stated, grabbing my wrist and dragging me into an alleyway nearby. It would've been nice if he told me what was going on in his head, but instead I let him drag me down into an alleyway that was deeper than I thought. We made a quick turn to the left, seeing a plain black door. That's strange?? If we were to go back around to where this door is place on the street, it's just a dark old brick wall.

"How'd you know this was here?" I asked Kai as we walked up to the door. "I told you, I was heavily into crime shit as a kid. You know this."

Welp. Here we are. Kai and I took a deep breathe and out at the same time, still pondering our thoughts about this whole thing. "You should knock. I'm sure they'll let a lady in faster than me." Kai spoke up after a while. My nerves were slightly jumping now that we were actually here, but I couldn't let my feelings distract the work I agreed to do. I walk up to the door, and knocked on it a couple times.

"Password?" A deep male voice shouted through.

I'm not sure if I'm going to pronounce this right, "Um...Volak?"

A couple seconds went by and no answer. "What the fuck?? That's the password Pixal told us." Kai whispered. It was indeed the password, but nothing was being said or done. The more seconds that passed by, filled with nothing but the nightly nature sounds only risen my anxiety and nerves more. I'm trying my best to stay calm, tell myself Kai and I will be dandy like earlier.

Suddenly I was snapped out of my nerve racking thoughts, hearing some chains and locks muffled behind the door. The door slowly opened, and a tall muscled man eyed Kai and I. "I haven't seen you here before. ID's?"

I look up at Kai and he nodded, making me reach my hand in my purse and I saw Kai reach his into his pocket, pulling out his fake ID card and passing it to the man. I pulled mine out, doing the same as my brother and the man smiled with a nod, "Must be new. Welcome, as long as you know the password you're family here." He spoke to us. Oh thank the First Spinjitzu Master, we might've joined an a new crime family but we're in. Infiltrating the system like we planned.

Kai walked in first before me, and of course me after him. We both nodded at the man as we walked in, and inside was just a chill area. The place's decor was dark and and the lights were dimmed and low, smell of coffee, booze, and cigars filled the medium sized room as we looked around. It was just a bar. I know how much Kai loves to get drunk, but I'm going to pray he's going to be responsible. "Kai, how are we supposed to find someone here?" I whispered yelled to him as we slowly walked, eyeing all the people sitting at the bar or at tables in chairs.

"Kai?.."

"Hello?!"

I finally took a break from observing our surroundings and looked up at Kai, seeing his head face a long black haired, pretty pasty white girl, wearing a black sun hat and strapless black dress, sitting at a table alone. "She's kinda hot." The idiot whispered. "Kai! I know we're supposed to find someone to score information from but we just got here! We need to settle in!" I continued to whisper yell to him. Suddenly I felt my wrist being grabbed and I was dragged by him, heading over to the table the girl sat at. We stopped right at the side of the table, making the girl look up at us. Kai wasn't wrong, her eyes were bright blue with a dark eyeshadow and heavily winged eyeliner, and the reddest matte lipstick and a Medusa lip piercing. She looked like an actual model.

"May I help you?" She spoke, her voice light and airy, but sexy and raspy at the same time. I continued looking at her, and holy hell she was wearing a diamond ring? She also wore another ring, a golden pristine one with a symbol on it, it kinda looked like the letter 'V' but edgy? Hearing Kai clear his throat snapped me out of my trance, "What's a pretty little thing like you doing all alone?" He slyly asks, voice full of only cocky confidence.

"What's a fuckboy like you talking to someone like me with another gal right next to you." Her words smooth as butter, and just as slick as Kai could be. "I-I'm actually his sister." I spoke up quickly before Kai's dumbass could say anything else. I saw Kai nod his head out the corner of my eye, "Yes, my little sister. I'm Kai, and this is Nya."

Oh. We're not going with fake names, that's not good at all. The noirette eyed Kai and I down heavily, her face blank and emotionless but somehow still had a sharp edge cutting look when her eyes made contact with anything on us. "Veronica, take a seat or leave." She said lowly. Kai quickly sat in a chair across from Veronica, and gestures me to sit next to him, and so I did. Her ring must be her name, and I honestly find her sentence really odd. Does she know us by name? I opened my mouth to ask a simple question, but she quickly beat me to it, "Be honest. You two are just from a random crime family, right?"

"W-what."

"You must also have forged ID's, you look no where near the age you must be to enter here."

Where did all these questions come from??

"Answer me the truth or I'll have you both thrown out."

I bit my lip to prevent spilling words from my lips and blowing our cover. "Okay okay!" I heard Kai quickly blurt out and oh no. "Yes, we aren't from this crime family and our ID's are forged, how'd you know?" Kai's big mouth spoke. I look over at Veronica and saw her matte red lips form into a smirk, "Because I know these things. Don't I look young as well my dear? I'm seventeen and my daddy wants me to take his place running his crime family."

Hold on. Did she say take his place?? I gasped out loud at the quick realization, "Wait! Your ring, it stands for Volak, yes?" I asked her. "Yes, it does actually. I knew that rumor of the password being passed around online was true. I wonder how many more fake fuckers are here in my family bar." I then watched her raise her hand into the air, snapping her medium long, glossy red nails and fingers together. It at all made sense. Volak is the head of this crime family and Kai's messing around with his daughter. The password is her father's last name..fuck that makes so much sense.

Quickly after her snapping her fingers, a server came around with a tray of cigars and glasses of whiskey, "Care for a cigar? They're already pre cut. There's only two possible reasons you two are here and that's for information or to join. Just note I will happily provide information since I couldn't give two shits about this family, but you're gonna have to work for it." She explained to Kai and I, grabbing a glass of whiskey and a cigar off the tray.

I looked over at my brother, watching him grab a glass of whiskey and a cigar too, "Never smoked one of these before." He mumbled, taking a sip from the glass and slightly coughing. I then continued to watch Veronica pull out a small box of matches, pulling one out and lighting it as Kai puts the cigar in between his lips, allowing her to light it. "Sure you don't want one, Nya?" She asked me. I'm not a big smoker or drinker, so I politely declined her, and just watched Kai smoke a cigar for the first time.

"Holy shit, this is nice." He coughed a bit, holding the cigar in between his index and middle finger.

Kai exhaled the smoke out, making me cough slightly as I used my hand to flee away the foggy smoke. "Soooo, if I wine and dine you lil miss, is information a possibility as a reward?" Kai smugly said to Veronica. From what I can tell in his voice, that cigar is just giving him a bigger ego boost than he already needs or have. To my surprise though she let out a small laugh, "You're quite the funny charmer, aren't you, Kai?" Seduction in her voice was clear.

"You two will have to do me a few favors before these lips open up, and one of those favors will be what Kai suggested. He's a bit of a cutie." She winked at my brother. Ugh. I'd normally try to find my own date, but a head's daughter is jackpot. Her father will do anything for her, and using her as a pawn for our own mission is honestly great. I listen to Kai and Veronica chat, the area becoming more foggy as they smoked, but soon their voices and sentences became non existent as I buried myself into my own world and train of thoughts.

What are the chances we meet someone like her? How is she just so willingly letting us talk to her. She has so much power in her position as a boss's daughter and she doesn't even know it, and she's ready to ruin her family's name in the blink of an eye. Who is Veronica and can we really trust her?


	20. Chapter 19: Undercover

~Zane's POV~

"Zane. Zane come in!"

"N-Nya?"

A familiar voice was being whisper yelled inside my head. "I thought the ear pieces wouldn't connect to me?" I quickly asked, pouring a cup of coffee for Lloyd in the kitchen. "I fixed my ear piece, but Zane this is important."

"Is your mission going alright?"

"Have you ever heard of a crime family named Volak?"

Volak? I'm not really big into this whole crime mafia family thing, so me knowing any amount of information to anything without research will be quite impressive on my own terms. "Unfortunately, I have not. I will do research though and send anything I find on your way."

"I think we just found his daughter."

Those words would be the best words to be said in a environment like this, if Volak is who we're looking for. "That's great and all, Nya, but how do you know Volak and his daughter have anything to do with our work? We can't just go messing around with a head of a family's daughter. That's how we lose our heads." I sighed, placing the coffee pot back and putting the white mug of coffee on a mini silver tray.

I heard the female groan loudly into her ear piece, making me roll my eyes, "Zane, don't jinx us! I-I know that, okay? It's too late though, Kai's already flirting his ass off and she's loving him." She spoke quickly. I am not surprised at all Kai acted without thinking. How'd he survive a crime life for this long is beyond my own processors. "Kai must be really good at his job to be able to impress her. She plays a very important role within her family, which is again another reason why we shouldn't be messing with her."

I heard the ding of the oven I turned on earlier, making some quick chocolate chip muffins for Lloyd as well to go along with his drink. I turned around to the oven, grabbing a soft oven mitt and opening up the oven. The hot air blowing into my face, but not affecting me as much as it would to a human. "She doesn't care. She said if we do her some simple favors she'll tell us anything, even family secrets." Nya started speaking in my head once again.

"Nya, where even are you?" I made sure to ask her, grabbing the baked muffins out of the oven and placing them on top of the stove, and of course closing the oven door afterwards. "I'm in the bathroom. Duh. Anyway, she wants a date from Kai as one of the favors and only the First Spinjitzu Master knows what she means by that, plus her other favors she wants us to do. I know we should ask Lloyd, but we're too far into this. Kai won't shut his god damn mouth. I think he's high off a cigar if that's even possible???"

Nya's voice became slightly higher and her words quicker as she spoke, making some gears inside me work a little harder than needed to. "A family's daughter is willing to ruin them? That doesn't sound too sincere, or convincing to me. I don't think you guys should act. Make up an excuse and leave, you have more addresses to check out."

"I'm sorry, we already agreed we can't back out now."

"Nya-" I heard some knocking in the background of her mic.

"I gotta go now, report to Lloyd."

"Nya? Nya, listen to me. Back. Out."

Nothing was said. No more mic voices in my head. Damn it, Kai and Nya. I decided to wait just a few more seconds, in hopes Nya will return and take my advice. After those seconds, she never did. I sighed heavily, grabbing a muffin out of the tin and placing it on the mini silver tray with with the mug. "I'm sure Lloyd will be pleased with this report.." I mumbled to myself as I grabbed the tray and headed out the kitchen, walking past everything to upstairs into Lloyd's room. I shouldn't let him work in his room, but knowing these people he will most likely have the chance of getting stressed out.

"Lloyd?" I called out softly at a door upstairs, knocking on it along. A few moments pass and a voice tells me to come in, making me twist the knob open and heading inside Lloyd's room. Lloyd was in his suit, sitting crisscrossed on his bed with a laptop and he looked up at me with his bright green eyes.

"Oh? I didn't think you'd actually make me shit." He laughed with a smile at me. Keeping Lloyd's energy and spirit high is a must, but I'm not too certain how to do that after delivering some news. I walked inside the room, closing the door behind me with an awkward laugh right back at the leader, "Well, we must follow your orders." I teased slightly. Walking up to the side of the bed, Lloyd reached his hands out for the tray as I reached mine out to hand him it. I watched Lloyd place the try in his lap, smirking with a gleam in his eyes as he blew on the freshly brewed coffee and muffin before him.

The blond boy looked up and smiled a genuine smile at me as a thanks, sending shivers down my titanium body. How could someone smile so sincere when their job is a criminal? I quickly cleared my throat, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, "I have something to report." I mention, watching Lloyd look back down at his coffee and slowly picked up the hot glass, bringing it up to his lips. "Go on, Zane." He commanded me, sipping the coffee.

"For starters, Nya somehow fixed her ear piece to where it connects to me." I spoke flatly, keeping my eyes at Lloyd's at all times. Lloyd brought the mug down from his lips and nodded and I closed my eyes, "While I was in the kitchen, we spoke. Nya has told me they've snuck into a crime family area, meeting the daughter of Volak. I do not know anything about Volak, but the daughter seems heavily intrigued by Kai. She wishes the siblings to do some favors for her, and as a reward she'll ruin her family's name by spilling all their secrets."

I opened my eyes once again after finishing, seeing Lloyd took a bite out of his muffin. He hummed, "We don't know anything about them? They probably have jackshit to do with us. Tell her to move on to a new address and maybe we'll have better luck."

"I can't." I simply responded to the team leader.

"And why's that?"

I groaned, remembering Nya's words in my head from earlier, "Nya reported that her and Kai are too far into it. Meaning they have already agreed to do the favors before coming to you. They're not going to back out, I already told her."

Lloyd's face slowly dropped as I spoke my sentence, making me wanting to slightly frown too. He looked back up at me, eyes slightly turning dull, "They're supposed to come to me before doing shit like that. Why didn't Kai and Nya text me or something? Hell, my ear piece is working just fine." Lloyd's voice slightly becoming dry and cracked and looked back at his screen.

"I know I've been a fucked up leader for the past few days or so but you guys are always supposed to report to me. Always. I thought Nya understood.." Our so called team leader, despite us not treating him like one, sighed with a heavy heart. I can tell by just what I said, I've completely ruined Lloyd's happy mood. Now he seemed sad and disappointed, not even looking back at me or the snack I've made him.

I'm not really sure what to say to Lloyd. I am very well aware that we're supposed to report to our team leader before committing to such acts while out on our missions.

"Zane. Do you think the others respect me?" He asks.

"Respects you?" I asked back, looking down at him once again. "Respect me as a leader. I have authority over them all and yet they all treat me like fucking shit. Kai and Jay is only a year apart from me, and Nya's the same age as me. Cole and Skylor is only two years. I get that I'm the youngest and it's stupid to take orders and demands from me, but I'm not a fucking child. I can do shit and make up my own mind."

As Lloyd ranted to me I could only imagine the truth. The truth in reality is that they don't respect him. I've heard countless times of the others speaking about something like this. They're all teenagers and why they won't listen to him is beyond me, but I can tell it's getting to Lloyd's feelings. He's clearly hurt by this. "You're their leader, Lloyd. Of course they respect you. We even love you too."

"Doesn't fucking feel like it."

I tilted my head with a frown from his response towards me. "I-I'll be fine, I love you guys too. You and Skylor need to go check out more addresses please." Lloyd says, but hardly any emotion was in that sentence. I simply nodded my head, and watched Lloyd place the silver platter to the side of the bed and continued working on his laptop. "Have a good day, Lloyd." I made sure to mention before leaving the room, shutting the door behind me.

Now I recall Skylor hanging out with Jay and Cole on the porch I'm pretty sure. I headed down the stairs while looking to my left, viewing the spectacular view outside the glass. I was also right, seeing Jay, Cole, and Skylor sitting in chairs around a small mini table outside on the porch. I walked over to the door and slid it open, "Am I interrupting something?" I asked as I walked out onto the porch.

The three looked at me, "Oh my gosh, Zane! Have you seen the view?" Jay perked up and quickly asked me. I chuckled lowly and nodded, "Saw it the day we got here with Pixal. Anyway, orders from Lloyd that Skylor and I must go undercover and check out addresses." I replied to the freckled ginger, looking back over to the redhead. Skylor raised both of her brows at me, "Undercover? Us? Don't you mean Kai and Nya?" She asked back. "Kai and Nya decided to follow their own mission after coming across Volak's daughter. An address led to a crime family's bar and instead of asking Lloyd for instructions they're pampering the girl."

I then shortly hear Cole burst out a laugh, "What is so funny, Cole?" I asked him. Cole covered his mouth with his hand and shook his head, "Is it really surprising? Kai's basically a fuckboy manwhore. If he didn't take the chance to fuck a family's daughter I wouldn't think he'd be the real Kai." The noirette laughed. "HEY! That's still my boyfriend you're talking about." I then heard Skylor yell out, standing up from her chair and pointing at Cole. "Fine. Let me go put on a disguise and I'll meet ya in the living room." Skylor winked at me, sliding past me and running inside.

I nodded my head at Skylor and sighed at Cole, "I suppose you aren't entirely wrong. How are you and Jay coming along?" I might as well ask as they're right here. Jay and Cole turned to look at each other for a brief moment, then back to me, "Good question." Jay simply responded and not another word was said from the two boys.

"Weren't you two supposed to be out and about stealing devices with potential information?" I ask again to them. "UGH. Fiine, come on." Cole grunted loudly, throwing an unnecessary dramatic action by standing up and grabbing Jay's wrist, dragging him out the chair. "We're gonna go sneak in a bar or some shit. I'm sure the lost and found is packed in bars." He spoke as he dragged Jay away back inside.

I didn't even feel the need to ask, I simply decided to let it happen. The area was divine out here, really easy to see everything this place has to offer. The city, especially this type, is no joke for crime. I'm not sure how normal citizens could ever live in such a highly populated by criminals area.

After taking some time to gaze outside, I headed back inside, closing the door behind me and walking to the couch. I crossed my legs and felt the soft fabric beneath me, waiting for Skylor patiently. It only took a few minutes before she came down stairs, her red hair completely straightened, strapless dark blue mid thigh flow dress and black heeled thigh high boots. "Ready? I got an address we can head to." She asks, lifting up a pair of heart sunglasses off her eyes onto her head.

I stood up and hummed for a couple seconds. Skylor's disguise was good, and I must match her persona. After a few seconds I used my nindroid programming to disguise myself completely different. A brown haired male with tannish skin, a nice muscular build, short sleeved white t shirt, jeans and sneakers. "Does my disguise achieve the look you were going for?" I asked Skylor in my human voice, switching it to something to fit the disguise more, "I wouldn't even be able to tell if it were you, Zane." She responded back with a giggle.

"I didn't really feel like carrying a purse, so I got some stuff up my dress to be precise." I hear her speak as she stood next to me, lifting up the hem of her dress up a bit to reveal a weapon belt on both of her thighs, one thigh with a pistol and revolver and another thigh with a tactical knife. "I bring weapons every where I go. You just can't tell." The female whispered with a sly unsettling smirk, but proceeded to drop the hem of her dress and walked towards the door. "I did some research and it seems the address leads to a warehouse, only a 30 minute drive. It's no biggie, come on Zane."

Skylor headed out the door, more excited than I am I suppose. No matter how many times I do a job like this it'll never feel right. Everyone except Lloyd and I had a choice, why would anyone choose a life like this? I sighed deeply though, following Skylor out shortly.

Skylor thought it would be safer if we took a cab, getting us to our destination without any suspicion. During the ride, Skylor mentioned she actually got in contact with someone who said they know our boss, and to meet them at the address we're heading too. My mind is completely racing, wondering what this person could do. It only began to race more once the cab driver dropped us off as close as we can. Arriving only outside of a abandoned warehouse, locked up by a high fence.

"Well, better get to climbing!" Skylor spoke up, hopping onto the fence and climbing it like it's a thing she does everyday. "Skylor, shouldn't you be more careful? Anything could be here." I warned her, following onto the fence once I saw her jump over and landed perfectly on the ground. "I am careful. I got two guns and a knife. It's not that hard to blow someone's brains if I really need to. One thing you gotta learn working with me Zane is to relax."

"R-relax?"

"Yeah, it's why Kai and I get along so well."

Ah, so be foolish and no where near careful. I jumped down from the fence, slightly tripping from the height and groaned, "You and Kai are the worse team to be sent out on a mission alone." I mumbled as I walked past her, patting myself clean and hearing Skylor's footsteps after me. As I looked ahead of me, the area seemed like an abandoned storage unit, tons of storages of different nude colors, and a giant gray warehouse in the back.

"Keep a look out and have those guns ready. Who knows what or who could be hiding." I whisper, taking light steps.

"Yeah yeah, cool."

"Skylor, I-"

"Zane! It's fine!" She whispered yelled while grabbing my shoulders, and I was suddenly turned around to face Skylor. "I get it. I may seem like I'm reckless like Kai, but I'm not. Trust me. I've seen how fucking reckless Kai can get, especially with Cole. I mean for fucks sake they were late on that heist and brushed it off like it was nothing. I'm better than that, now keep moving."

Wow. Words wouldn't compute, so I simply nodded my head and continued walking past all the storage units, taking a close look at everything while we made our way to the warehouse. "What if the person you contacted isn't here? What are we even offering that'll make sure they won't ambush us?" I just had to ask. I know Skylor told me it'll be fine but I need to be aware of these things.

"I'll call him now, and he just wanted some information on any mafia gangs. I got Pixal to email him some information about a random gang she found and he took it. Information for information, ya know?"

We approached closer to the warehouse, standing outside the doors and to see it was slightly cracked open. "Someone might be here." I quickly whispered, putting my hands out and I felt Skylor crash into my arm, "Hey! What?" She whispered back. I turn my head to her, nodding at her with a look and she returns the look back, putting her phone away and walking carefully with me to the door. I slipped inside the door first, Skylor after me and inside was nothing. It was just a complete empty, giant space of nothing.

"What the hell is this shit?" I heard the redhead, attitude clear in her voice. "HEY! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!"

"Shhhh!" I whispered to this crazy girl. That was a pretty reckless move if you ever ask me, specifically me.

"It's alright, it's just me here." A raspy voice suddenly spoke behind us, making Skylor and I jump and quickly turning around. I saw Skylor grab her pistol out from her dress and aimed and turned around out the corner of my eye, and then seeing a six foot tall man in a beige suit. He wore a bandanna and sunglasses, keeping his identity a secret of course. That's trust worthy. "Put the gun down, sweetie. We can just talk." The mystery man spoke.

"Don't fucking call me sweetie, who the fuck are you." She growled back at the man, fingers ready on the trigger. The man chuckles, "You're just as fiesty as you are in text. I'm afraid though my name will not be given, but I do have some information on your boss."

It's him. The man Skylor spoke with. I turned my head towards her and once she realized, she put her gun down to her side, but not back underneath her dress. "Speak. We don't have all day." I firmly said to him.

The man eyed me up and down and sighed, "Your boss and I used to be partners. Good partners. We both bossed around one mafia gang, doing heists, breaking out of jail, stealing, murdering. The whole she-bang. We worked together for six fucking years. I've heard other crime families and gangs talk shit saying we were the best around."

"Were you the best around?" Skylor asked.

"Damn right. It wasn't until I learned the truth behind your boss. Your boss is a cold hearted, lying, cunt ass backstabbing bitch."

The story the man told peeked my interest greatly. Truth be told we don't know a lot about our own boss. Not even Lloyd or the managers. For this man to be such great partners with him, why would he call our boss a backstabbing bitch? "What happened?" I asked quickly. The man sucked his teeth and crossed his arms, "Your bitchass boss wanted me out. Saying rumors going around I was planning to over throw everything, including our teamwork. I asked how a lie and rumor could be so easily believed, but it was too late. Said somethin' like I couldn't be trusted and shit. I was gonna backstab everyone."

"I tried my damn hardest to convince your boss I wasn't planning to backstab our team. So hard, but nothing worked. In fact your boss started to manipulate and twist my words, lying to our team about things I didn't say, and they all threatened me. I didn't feel welcomed anymore and that fucking ignorant ass bitch is the reason behind it. A story then came on the news a couple weeks later after I left of a building blowing up with bombs, dynamite. Every single person inside died. So many bodies found in rubble. That place was your boss and I's home for the crew. Every single member in the crew died, except for that lying dick."

Is..he saying what I think he's saying? "Hold on...Boss..k-killed his own mafia gang?" I heard Skylor croak out, worry starting to show in her voice. "I'm not saying he did but, he did. There's no way in hell he could be the only survivor. He set those explosives up and left the building, setting it off and killing everyone inside." The man continued explaining and slipped a file out from his suit, handing it to me. "These are the names of the people who worked with your boss and I. Also known as the victims who got blew up. I would be careful and not trust that boss of yours. One day he could do it again to you. I'm sure you could find these people's families or friends. People out to get revenge for that no good bastard boss of yours for killing their loved one, destroying his loan shark company is a good start."

Skylor and I stood silent. So many scenarios gone through my head. What if Boss is planning to kill us all and move onto a new gang? The thought raised my anxiety and robot heartbeat, very much believing this story. The thought of Cole, Kai, Jay, Nya, Lloyd and Master Garmadon and Wu and of course Pixal being blown to pieces together in a fiery explosion. It's tainting my mind. I looked down at the file and shivers were sent down my back once again.

"Thank you." I spoke up after a long uncomfortable silence. "Good luck out there. I hope and pray to the First Spinjitzu Master that he doesn't get you guys too." The mystery man spoke as he turned around and slipped out the door, letting Skylor and I watch him leave.

I turned around to look at Skylor, her eyes shocked and her face frozen, "Skylor, you okay?" I asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What if that story is true? Zane?? What the fuck I cant fucking lose you guys!?" Skylor croaked, and I saw her eyes become glossy. "I-I'm gonna be sick...My boss would never do that, I know for a fact. My boss and your boss are mutuals, what if your boss tries some shit?? What if we're just gonna be killed off..."

"Skylor, calm down. I know it's a scary thought but we can't let it get to us. We know the dangers and troubles to this type of work, and we're still here doing it. We just gotta let the others know, and come up with a backup plan just incase." I explained to her, watching her mascara run down her face.

Skylor didn't say anything. She stood there, dumbfounded. I sighed and looked down at the file in my hand. 

A very scary thought.

I don't trust my own boss.


	21. Chapter 20: The System

~Kai's POV~

Veronica is a crime family daughter. A queen with power. A mistress no where near in distress. Just with a snap of her fingers she gets what she wants and nothing less. With a snap of her fingers she could have my sister and I dead on the spot and when she asked Nya and I to do some tasks for her I thought they would be badass tasks. 

Yet, here we are. Standing in the middle of a fucking mall.

Veronica could have us go all out and kill some people, or do a heist or steal shit. A thing we mafia criminals do. No, this crazy ass bitch is having Nya and I be her fake friends to shop with in the mall?? She mentioned she only had four things for us to do, and we're on the third task. The first task she wanted Nya and her to have some girl time? Doing nails and make up and bunch of gross girly shit. Second task she wanted us to taste some food she cooked, and damn that girl can cook.

Third task she wants us to accompany her while shopping in the mall, and fourth task she wants me to take her on a fancy date. I get she's seventeen like me, but requesting criminals to do typical normal teenage stuff is wack. She really is underestimating the power she has. Hell, she even got us a room to stay at her house as long as we spend time with her. The more I think about it, it just seems she's lonely. Being born into crime doesn't give you the chance of a normal childhood or teenage dream. She never had the chance to make normal friends or go shopping or go on dates to prom and shit, I know Lloyd can relate to that.

Lloyd doesn't even really talk about what he remembers. All I know is that these two didn't have a chance. It makes sense why she asks us of these things, but it's still wack. "What store do you think we should go to next?" I hear the voice of Veronica, turning my head to see her turn in a circle to eye all the places. I just have to ask her something, not now though. Shortly after Veronica spoke I heard Nya giggle, "It's been forever since I've been to the mall like this. Kai and I used to go to the candy store every time we went to our local mall. Maybe this mall has a candy store?" she spoke. She wasn't wrong though, in fact it's one of my favorite memories with Nya from our normal life.

Each time our parents took us to the mall, even when Nya and I got older, the first thing we went to was the candy store. "Yeah, let's see if this place has something like that. It would bring some nostalgia." I spoke up to Nya and Veronica. I turned my head towards Veronica for her approval, since she is the reason why we are even here in the first place. Veronica hummed for a bit, then nodded her head, "Of course! Every mall I know has a candy store, I know the way." the noirette squealed. Before I got to do or say anything I felt her hand wrap around my wrist, dragging Nya and I along her side as we headed to the area.

The mall here is so different. Waaaay different. It's huge as fuck, bigger than any mall I've seen back home. It's just the norm though, especially in a place like this. I know we're here for a mission but I can't help not wanting to sneak out and explore all the crazy shit that happens at night here. I'm sure that might happen anyway with Veronica.

The whole mall trip was a blur though. After getting some candy, we went into more clothing stores. Not like any plain clothing stores, ones that you probably had to have big bills to be in. Veronica is rich so she bought anything and everything she wanted, and even treated Nya and I to a few things too. Once our trip was over, we stood outside the entrance and waited for a cab. Current time is five in the afternoon. "You two have done such a good job at completing your tasks." Veronica started to speak to us. I watch Nya step closer to me and softly punched my arm, "Yeah! Of course, even though it's just for information we had fun. Right, Kai?"

I look down at Nya with a awkward chuckle and a unsure smile, "I guess I enjoyed it." I replied to her, rubbing the area of my arm where she punched.

"Well...we're not exactly done yet."

Nya and I looked back at Veronica, getting an idea of what she meant. I'm not gonna play dumb with her, she's kinda hot anyway so it's not like I don't mind taking her out. "Is that why you bought that suit?" I laughed pointing at a bag in her hand filled with clothes and materials she bought. I watched Veronica look down at the bag then at me with a sly smirk, "Why, yes of course. We have a date tonight, just the two of us. Didn't you ask to wine and dine me? A little miss." her voice still sharp but smooth at the same time.

Veronica then walked towards Nya and I, giving Nya all of the bags except for two, "I actually called two cabs. One for you to go back to my abode, and one to take Kai and I to a nice fancy place to enjoy a fancy dinner at. You don't mind, right?"

I tried my damn hardest to not laugh right then and there. I love Nya and all but the look on her face was everything. It would be a great phone wallpaper. "Sure, no issue." my sister flatly responded as she grabbed the items as best as she could. I can just tell she's fed up but she knows we agreed to this. Anything for information.

After that, Veronica guided me back into the mall, leaving Nya out to wait for her cab. She basically gave me one of the bags and told me to put on everything inside of it in the bathrooms. So I did, and inside the bag was just of course a black suit and red tie and...silk briefs? They were just plain black, but strange she would buy me these. I followed her instructions though and put on everything inside the bag inside of the stalls, then headed back outside to see Veronica in a red strapless dress and heels that matched. "Ahh! You look so handsome." I heard as I walked closer to her. I felt her gentle hand press up against my stomach, making me tense more as it ran up my body to my cheek, "U-uh..yeah. Thanks, it's your money sooo."

"Don't be so silly, you're making things awkward. Relax."

The more she spoke the more calmer and silky it got, not being so sharp, but soft. I've gone on plenty of dates with girls, and sadly had to end some of their lives, but this feels weird. It feels different from all the other girls. It seems genuine? Eventually the cab came and off we went, being drove somewhere I have no idea of. I hope that won't be a disadvantage since we can't completely trust this girl. The most thing I could assume is she's lying and pretending, but I can't assume that about her. I shouldn't be so quick to judge about her life or feelings as she rested her head against my shoulder in the car. Maybe she really just wanted a normal teenage life.

It's just a strange vibe, but I decided not to question my thoughts any longer throughout the car ride. Instead, focusing on Veronica. We need anything we can get, infiltrated the system, now I'm in the system. So I guess I'm about to become Veronica's bitch.

"Sooo...Veronica?" I start, chuckling a bit with nervousness. I felt her head move up off my shoulder to look at me, "What is it, Kai?" She responded back. "I don't know if this is rude of me to ask so forgive me right now, but is there a certain reason why you chose those tasks for Nya and I to do?" I glanced slightly away from her while speaking, again really not trying to trigger her or sound rude. I'm just curious I guess.

A few seconds pass by of her humming, "Not really. I just thought these things will be fun, I haven't done them in a while." Veronica spoke. "A while? What do you mean by that?" I question back. Veronica gave a low giggle, "I wasn't always in a crime family, ya know? I was actually a normal teenager. A popular, pretty, rich girl. Minus the whole cliche bitchy stereotype." She responded. Her sentence made me flashback to earlier when we met.

Veronica said something along the line that her father wants her to take over. Why is that? "Hey.." I started up once again, "What about your father? Was he always a bad guy?" I don't know what's running through her head. I'm not really the type to ask a bunch of interrogating questions. That's why we have Ronin and Dareth. Shortly after I heard the young girl spoke, "Yes. Both of my parents are owners. I was born into this life but my mother gave me the choice to just live a normal life, not being involved with any crime at all."

"Until she became targeted."

Targeted? What the fuck? Before I could open my mouth, Veronica already started to continue on. "Rumor has it that my mother was being targeted for assassination. Reasons were not to be told to me, but my father decided it was best for her to run away. Yet, he heavily believes that a family needs a female lead. A queen. With my mother being on the run, or dead, my father forced me to start this work."

"Or dead?" I respond back to her story. "Aren't you like, worried at all?"

"Why would I? If she's dead, she's dead. It's an inevitable demise for the entire race, one day we will no longer be here. Why would I be so worked up or worried about her being dead if it's just a natural thing to happen?"

The way this bitch just said that. It sent shivers, and I became cold. I normally don't get freaked out by this shit, hell I'll bash someone's head in with a baseball bat or stab their heart a million times if I need to. Yet, to think of Nya, my parents, or any other of my team members dying...it doesn't sit well to speak too easy of it. "I'm sorry, Kai, but I wish to not speak anymore. Talking will be done once we reached our destination."

I shook my head real quick to snap myself out my train of thoughts, "What destination?" I quickly asked, but she didn't answer. I guess when she means no more talking, she means no more talking. So that's how it was, the entire car ride to an area I know jackshit about was quiet as Jay when you ask him about drugs. 

Eventually we arrived...at a hotel? I was expecting some private fancy dinner, but a hotel could only mean one thing. A thing I do not mind whatsoever. "Aren't you going to help a lady out?" I hear a tease in her voice. Even though it was just a tease my body slightly tensed up, "U-uh yeah, sure." I let out a nervous laugh, opened the car door and stepping out, then proceeded to help Veronica out the car. Looking up at the hotel's sign name, "Daydreams Inn?" I read aloud.

Veronica didn't say anything, she just took my hand and dragged me. I turned around and waved at the driver for closing my door as I didn't get the chance to, and was dragged inside the lobby of the hotel. "Oh fuck, it smells like old and homeless people in here." I blurted on accident, honestly not caring who got offended. Bonus points though because I heard Veronica giggle before I looked down at her, "You're such a funny guy. Must've been a class clown in school, huh?"

"Well damn, how'd you know?"

She continued to laugh and shake her head. She's so mysterious. Veronica let go of my hand, as I watched her sign in and grab the key from the lady at the front desk. This would be totally fine if this was done properly, but it wasn't. She just wrote something on a paper and boom she gave her the keys. I don't think that's how you buy a room at a hotel...as a normal citizen. She's a harmless seventeen year old, Kai. You need to stop overthinking, didn't think I would be like Lloyd so soon.

Veronica led me to our room, all the way on the top floor, taking the elevator. We walked through the door, and it was a pretty normal room. A mini kitchen, TV, beige and brown chairs and one bed. The bathroom of course, and a balcony. "Oh! Such a warm room." I heard Veronica squeal beside me, taking her heels off and leaving them at the door before walking all the way inside. I don't know if it's some type of tradition, but I decided to do the same as her, "Yeah it's pretty nice, but why did we dress up all fancy just to come to a hotel?" I asked as I followed her inside, the door shutting and locking behind me.

Veronica sat on the bed, picking up the phone that was on the nightstand, "My friends and I used to rent out a hotel room and just order food to the room, and have a little dinner while watching movies. As much as I would love a fancy date, I'm not hard to please. This is perfect." Her words were genuine, a small smile appeared on my face without trying. She just misses her friends, and I know I'm an asshole but I feel extra asshole for judging her so much. I decided to sit on the bed next to her, chuckling a bit "Sounds like fun." I teased.

"Lots of fun." The noirette responded, putting the phone to her ear and dialing in the number. I listened to her, ordering spaghetti for us both and wine. Once Veronica was finished, she turned to me with a smile, "We won't be ID'd for the wine, don't worry. Anyway, our entire time together has just been me talking about myself. I wanna hear you talk too!"

Veronica scooted closer to me, placing a hand on my thigh which erupted a awkward laugh from me. I highly doubt she's actually interested in whatever bullshit I have to say. Probably just stirring up conversation until our food arrives, yet I do need to entertain her. Don't I? "Well, Veronica. What ya wanna know about me?"

"How did you get into the mafia?"

Of course. Why wouldn't she ask the personal questions right away, she's a family daughter after all. I actually haven't told anyone other than the team of course of my story, it's not like top secret I just don't think it's worth telling. "You sure? It's honestly really dumb, and too long for it's own good." I asked, making sure this is what she wants. Veronica only smiled and nodded her head, waiting patiently to begin my story.

"Alright, let's see..." I started. "When I was thirteen, like you said, I was a class clown and a troublemaker in school. I skipped classes, walked out of classes, smoked, vaped, teased teachers, got suspended out the ass. Ya know, the whole she-bang. I even got real rebellious one time and fucked a girl behind the football bleachers." I stopped for a moment, hearing a gasp.

"What!? You're joking, I didn't think you would be such a bad kid." Veronica covered her mouth with shock. It's kinda funny almost. "Oh yeah, I was juvenile central. I owned that bitch." I joked, which wasn't really a joke. Who knew you could become popular with the kids in Juvy? "A-anyway, only reason I was such a bad dumbass kid was because I didn't want a tiresome, boring life. I didn't wanna be a good straight A's nerd."

"I guess that's what lead me to crime. I eventually got bored of my own troublesome life, because clearly I wasn't bad enough to my own liking. I researched mafia crimes and gangs and was heavily into it. I even told my parents one day I would be in a gang and they just thought I was being a silly teen with a phase. I found a shady ass website recruiting for a crew, and I got in contact with the managers and for some reason despite my young age they took me in."

I paused for a moment, taking a short breathe. I took a peak at Veronica, heavily into the story. She raised a brow, "Oh? I mean that's quite common. Children are the best to be used in this type of work, the advantages are great. It's fucked up, but who said being illegal isn't?"

She wasn't wrong about that all. I remember tons of times of Lloyd telling me what his father ordered him to do as a kid, tricking people that he was a lost child with no sense of where his parents are. Only for it to be a lie and trap whoever was their victim.

"Yeah, totally." I said in response to her. "The thing was, I was such a dumbass troubled teen, I told my parents for attention I suppose. They just excused and laughed it off, said something along the lines to say hi to my friends for them. They didn't fucking believe that I ran away to crime because I was bored."

"What about your sister?"

"Nya? What about her?"

"I mean, she is your sister. She's also in the mafia as well. How'd she join?"

I let Veronica's question run through my head. Nya joining our crew? Even though Nya said she doesn't regret it, I still do. Nya could be living a happy normal sixteen year old life right now, but I wasn't the proper big brother I was supposed to be and protect her. I should've made her stay, I shouldn't have brought her along. We talked about this before, yeah but still. It just won't ever sit right with me I brought her along to a job where she could be killed.

I should've kept my mouth shut when I was younger with Nya. In the back of my thoughts I heard knocking.

"Uh, Kai?"

"O-oh!" I quickly said, snapping out of my trance once again. "I don't think I should tell Nya's story, I'm sure you'll have the chance to ask her right? Anyway, did the door knock? Was that our food?" I quickly tried to change the topic of Nya. I saw Veronica squint at me out the corner of my eye, "Yes. I suppose that is our food." She responded flatly for some reason? She stood up, walking to the door and opening it.

She returned back to the bed with a tray of two plates of spaghetti, breadsticks, and two glasses of wine already poured. "Why is the wine already in the glass?" I ask as I sit all the way on the bed, crisscrossed. Veronica laid the tray in front of me, then sat crisscrossed as well on the other side, "Apparently to make sure no one gets drunk or something, I'm not sure..." she responded quietly, oh well.

Despite that, this smelled hella good. The garlic and butter giving me a warm feeling as it filled the room, "Shall we dig in then?" I teased reaching out for my fork, only to have Veronica to put her hand out. "Wait! Let's have a toast, okay?" She asked. Sure, why the hell not? I nodded my head in response to the young lady, grabbing my wine glass and smirking. Veronica did the same, grabbing her glass and sighing, "Thank you, Kai. Thank you to you and your sister for having fun with me today. I haven't had a time like this in awhile. You're honestly really fun, I'm glad we could meet."

"Awe, Veronica I-"  
"I'm not done."

She paused though for awhile. "Honestly, when I saw my eyes on you I knew you'd be the one...perfect. So cheers for tonight and many more!" She finished her toast, clinking her glass with mine. Tonight and many more is probably wrong though, call me fucked up but as soon as I get what we need I'm probably never gonna talk to her again.

I watched Veronica smile at me, "Cheers." I say with a smirk back, then taking a good sip of my wine with her. She giggled, "Okay, now we can dig in!" She grabbed her fork after placing her glass down and twirled the pasta around it, immediately going in for a bite. I placed my glass down as well, doing the same as Veronica with my fork and pasta. "Holy shit, this is really good. Almost as good as my crew mate's cooking." I laughed a bit, swallowing the food.

"It is quite good, isn't it? I'm glad you got to taste it! It's my favorite." She whispered back with a sexy sly wink. I decided to wink at her back and continue to eat my pasta.

Then, something hit me. I heard ringing in my ears and lost feeling in my fingers, as if they became numb, along with my body. "V-Veronica??" I call out, looking up as my brain started to go numb, the room started to spin and black spots were popping up in my vision. She responded, but I didn't hear. I couldn't hear. Everything is spinning and I can't see, I feel dizzy.

I felt hot and cold at the same time, and my eye lids becoming heavy and trying to reach my hands out to Veronica, but I couldn't feel myself doing so. She's speaking I know she is, I just can't fucking hear her!? 

Suddenly, my vision went black.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested and want to know more about the AU, stay tuned for the rest of the chapters. Or check out the Wattpad @Ninjago_Mafia101 and the Instagram for art and images related to this Au, @Ninjago_Mafia. Currently chapters 1-19 are up on the wattpad, and the beginning chapters are quite old, excusing any spelling mistakes I’ve missed back then. Eventually all chapters from Wattpad will be uploaded here and caught up. Thank you for reading!


End file.
